


La vida vale la pena, ya verás -LeviHan-

by YepYepYeap



Series: Levihan -Adaptación Drama - [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Smut, Tristeza, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap
Summary: [Continuación del libro: La gente feliz lee y toma toma café]☀️Desde su regreso de Irlanda, Hange ha pasado página tras su tumultuosa historia con Levi y ha decidido reconstruir su vida en París. Con la ayuda de su amigo Mike, se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma a levantar de nuevo su café literario.Allí, en La gente feliz lee y toma café, su remanso de paz, conoce a Erwin: un hombre amable, atento y que, sobre todo, entiende su negativa a ser madre de nuevo. Porque Hange sabe que nunca se recuperará de la pérdida de su hija.Sin embargo, un acontecimiento inesperado y un nuevo viaje a Irlanda lo trastornará todo: las certezas de Hange sobre sus elecciones, por las que tanto ha luchado, se irán viniendo abajo una tras otra. ¿Tendrá la valentía de aceptar otro camino?*Aclaraciones*En esta historia Levi es más alto que Hange.Adaptación de la historia original:La vida vale la pena, ya verás deAgnès Martin-Lugand.Los personajes así como la historia no son de mi pertenencia, esta adaptación está realizada sin fines de lucro.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Levihan -Adaptación Drama - [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo había podido, una vez más, ceder ante la insistencia de Mike? Mediante no sé qué tipo de milagro, siempre conseguía pillarme: encontraba un argumento o un aliciente para convencerme de acudir. Todas las veces me dejaba convencer, me decía a mí misma que, quizás, podría encontrar un no sé qué que me hiciera flaquear. Y eso que conocía a Mike como si lo hubiese parido, y nuestros gustos eran diametralmente opuestos. Por tanto, cuando pensaba y decidía por mí, metía irremediablemente la pata. Con todo el tiempo que llevábamos siendo amigos debería haberlo sabido. Y así fue como, una vez más, pasaba una noche de sábado acompañada por un completo imbécil.

La semana anterior había tenido que soportar al rey de lo ecológico y la vida sana. Cualquiera diría que Mike tiene problemas de memoria con respecto a los vicios de su mejor amiga. Me pasé la velada recibiendo lecciones sobre mi consumo de tabaco, de alcohol y de comida basura. Ese tipejo en chanclas había declarado con total naturalidad que mi estilo de vida era desastroso, que acabaría estéril y que en realidad estaba coqueteando inconscientemente con la muerte. Supongo que Mike había olvidado entregarle la ficha completa de su pretendienta. Le respondí, con una gran sonrisa, que, en efecto, el tema de la muerte y las ganas de suicidarme me tocaban muy de cerca, y me marché.

El cretino de turno tenía un estilo diferente esta vez: era más bien guapo, con bastante saque y sin ganas de dar lecciones. Su defecto, no precisamente pequeño, era que parecía convencido de que me iba a llevar a la cama a base de contarme sus logros en compañía de su amante, llamada GoPro: « _Este verano descendí por un glaciar con mi GoPro... Este invierno hice esquí de baches con mi GoPro... Sabes qué, el otro día bajé al metro con mi GoPro_ », etcétera. Llevaba más de una hora así, incapaz de pronunciar una frase sin hablar de ella. Había llegado al punto de preguntarme si se la llevaría al baño.

—¿Adónde dices que voy con mi GoPro? Creo que no lo he entendido bien —se interrumpió.

Ay..., lo había pensado en voz alta. Estaba harta de ser la mala, incapaz de interesarme por lo que contaba y preguntándome qué hacía allí. Sin embargo, decidí arrancar el vendaje de un tirón.

—Mira, de verdad que eres un tipo simpático, pero la historia de amor con tu cámara en la frente es demasiado hermosa para que yo me inmiscuya entre ustedes. Paso del postre. Y para el café tengo de todo en casa.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Me levanté y me imitó. A modo de despedida le hice un gesto con la mano y me dirigí a la caja: no me había vuelto tan cruel como para dejarle pagar la cuenta de ese fiasco. Le lancé una última mirada y contuve una carcajada. Era yo la que debería haber llevado una GoPro para conservar un recuerdo de su cara. Pobre chico...

Al día siguiente me despertó el teléfono. ¿Quién osaba interrumpir mi sacrosanto zanganeo del domingo por la mañana? La respuesta era obvia.

—Dime, Mike —gruñí al aparato.

—And the winner is?   
_(¿Y el ganador es?)_

—Cállate.

Su risita ahogada me irritó.

—Te espero donde siempre dentro de una hora —articuló torpemente antes de colgar.

Me estiré como un gato sobre la cama y miré el despertador: las 12.45. Podría haber sido peor. No tenía problema ninguno en levantarme durante la semana para abrir « _La Gente feliz lee y toma café_ », mi café literario, mientras conservara mi oasis dominical de sueño para recuperarme, para vaciar mi mente. Dormir seguía siendo mi refugio; primero de las grandes penas, luego de los pequeños problemas. Ya en pie, comprobé con alegría que sería un día maravilloso; la primavera parisina no faltaba a su cita.

Cuando estuve lista para salir, me aguanté las ganas de tomar las llaves de La Gente. Era domingo, y me había prometido no volver por allí el « _día del Señor_ ». Me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para acercarme a la Rue des Archives. Deambulé un rato, remoloneé mirando escaparates mientras fumaba el primer cigarrillo del día, me crucé con algún habitual de La Gente al que saludé con un gesto. Mike rompió aquel apacible encanto cuando llegué a nuestra terraza dominical.

—¿Qué andabas haciendo? ¡Han estado a punto de echarme de nuestra mesa!

—Buenos días, mi adorado Mike —le respondí plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Frunció el ceño.

—Estás demasiado amable, me ocultas algo.

—¡En absoluto! Háblame de tu noche. ¿A qué hora has terminado?

—Cuando te he llamado por teléfono. Tengo hambre, ¡vamos a pedir!

Dejé que hiciese una seña al camarero para reclamar nuestro almuerzo. Era su nueva manía. Para compensar, había decidido que, tras sus locas veladas de los sábados, el almuerzo le mantendría más en forma que un trozo de pizza pasado y recalentado. Desde entonces, me quería plantada ante él para que pudiese admirar cómo devoraba sus huevos revueltos, su baguette, sus salchichas, y cómo se bebía el litro de jugo de naranja destinado a aplacar su sed post-after.

Yo, como de costumbre, me limitaba a picotear sus restos. Me quitaba el apetito. Fumábamos con las gafas de sol en las narices, tirados sobre las sillas.

—¿Irás a verlos mañana?

—Como siempre —le respondí sonriendo.

—Dales un beso de mi parte.

—Prometido. ¿Tú ya no vas nunca?

—No, ya no lo creo necesario.

—Y pensar que antes no quería ni acercarme...

Se había convertido en mi ritual de los lunes. La Gente cerraba y yo iba a visitar a Moblit y a Sara. Lloviese, nevase o granizase, tenía una cita con ellos. Me gustaba contarles cómo había pasado la semana, las anécdotas de La Gente... Desde que había vuelto a salir, le detallaba mis desastrosas citas a Moblit, me parecía que se reía y yo me reía con él, como si tramásemos algo. A Sara me resultaba más difícil hablarle en confianza. El recuerdo de mi hija me hacía siempre caer en un abismo de dolor. Me llevaba sin darme cuenta la mano al cuello, y fue durante una de esas conversaciones íntimas con Moblit cuando quité de mi cadena la alianza que llevaba a modo de colgante. Para siempre.

Mi cuello estaba desnudo desde hacía unos meses. Le había explicado a Moblit que, después de darle vueltas, estaba dispuesta a aceptar las posibles citas que me sugería Mike.

—Mi amor..., estás ahí..., siempre estarás ahí..., pero te has ido..., estás lejos y nunca volverás, lo he aceptado..., tengo ganas de intentarlo, sabes...

Suspiré, intenté contener las lágrimas, y jugué con mi alianza entre los dedos.

—Empieza a pesar demasiado... Sé que no me lo echarás en cara..., creo que estoy lista..., me la voy a quitar..., siento que estoy curada de ti..., te querré siempre, eso no cambiará nunca, pero ahora es diferente..., sé vivir sin ti...

Besé la tumba y desabroché la cadena. Mis ojos se desbordaron. Apreté con todas mis fuerzas la alianza dentro de mi puño y me levanté.

—Hasta la semana que viene, queridos míos. Mi Sara..., mamá..., mamá te quiere.

Me marché sin mirar atrás.

Mike interrumpió mis pensamientos con una palmadita en el muslo.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, el día es bueno.

—¡Vamos!  
  
  


Avanzamos a grandes zancadas por los muelles. Como cada domingo, Mike insistió en atravesar el Sena y desviarse hasta Notre-Dame para encender una vela. «Debo expiar mis pecados», se justificaba. No me engañaba: su ofrenda iba dedicada a Sara y Moblit, como modo de conservar un lazo con ellos. Mientras él rezaba, yo esperaba en el exterior de la catedral, observando cómo las palomas atacaban a los turistas. Me dio tiempo a fumar un cigarrillo antes de asistir a un remake de la muerte de la madre de Amélie Poulain, interpretado por un Mike digno de un Oscar. ¡Sobre todo por el grito! Después, ese maravilloso actor me tomó por los hombros, saludó a un público en un éxtasis imaginario y me obligó a tomar el camino de vuelta a nuestro querido Marais y a nuestro bar de sushi de las tardes de domingo.

Mike bebía sake. « _Hay que combatir el mal con el mal_ », me decía. Yo me conformaba con una Tsingtao. Entre dos makis pasó al ataque y me reclamó su informe.

—Y bien, ¿qué le reprochas al de ayer?

—¡La cámara en la frente!

—¡Guau! ¡Qué excitante!

Le di un buen azote.

—¿Cuándo comprenderás que no vemos el sexo de la misma manera?

—Eres muy aburrida... —se lamentó.

—¿Nos vamos? La película de _TF1_ no espera.

Mike me acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio de La Gente, como siempre. Y me estrujó entre sus brazos, como siempre.

—Tengo que pedirte una cosa —le dije mientras todavía me tenía abrazada.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, deja de jugar a ser _Meetic_ , estoy harta de veladas fracasadas. ¡Es muy deprimente!

Me soltó.

—No, no voy a parar. Quiero que encuentres a un tipo genial, guapo, con el que seas feliz.

—¡Pero no me presentas más que a fantoches, Mike! Me las arreglaré sola.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Sigues pensando en tu irlandés?

—¡Déjate de tonterías! Hace un año que regresé de Irlanda. ¿Te he vuelto a hablar de Levi? ¡No! No tiene nada que ver. Es agua pasada. ¡No es culpa mía que solo me presentes a payasos!

—¡Bien, bien! Te dejaré en paz durante un tiempo, pero ábrete un poco a conocer gente. Sabes tan bien como yo que Moblit querría que hubiera alguien en tu vida.

—Lo sé. Y esa es mi intención... Buenas noches, Mike. ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Es el gran día!

—Yes!

Le solté el mismo besote que horas antes y entré en mi edificio. A pesar de la insistencia de Mike, no quería mudarme. Me gustaba vivir encima de La Gente, en mi pequeño apartamento. Me mantenía en el corazón de la actividad y me venía bien. Y, sobre todo, allí era donde me había reconstruido yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Tome la escalera en vez del ascensor y subí hasta el quinto. Al llegar a casa, me apoyé en la puerta de entrada y suspiré de satisfacción.

A pesar de nuestra última conversación, había pasado una jornada maravillosa junto a Mike.

Al contrario de lo que él creía, nunca veía la película de TF1. Ponía música —esa noche Ásgeir, King and Cross— y comenzaba lo que había bautizado como mi velada spa. Estaba decidida a cuidarme, y ¿qué mejor momento que el domingo por la noche para concederse el tiempo de ponerse una mascarilla, hacerse una exfoliación y todas esas cosas de chicas?

Una hora y media más tarde, salía por fin del cuarto de baño, olía bien y mi piel estaba suave. Me serví el último café del día y me tumbé en el sofá. Encendí un cigarrillo y dejé que mi mente divagara. Mike nunca había llegado a saber lo que me había hecho guardar a Levi en el fondo de mi memoria y no volver a pensar en él.

Al regresar de Irlanda no había mantenido el contacto con nadie: ni con Murel y Jack, ni con Isabel, ni mucho menos con Levi. Evidentemente era al que más había echado de menos. Su recuerdo volvía por oleadas, a veces de felicidad, otras de dolor. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más segura estaba de que no volvería a tener noticias de ellos, y sobre todo de él. Hacía meses que todo aquello había dejado de tener sentido; había pasado más de un año... Sin embargo...

Unos seis meses antes, un domingo de invierno en el que llovía a mares, me quedé en casa y me dediqué a limpiar los armarios. Encontré la caja donde había metido las fotos que él había hecho de nosotros en las islas Aran.

La abrí y me quedé de piedra al ver de nuevo su rostro. Como en un ataque de locura, me apresuré a tomar el teléfono, encontré su número en mis contactos y pulsé la tecla de llamada. Quería..., no, debía saber qué había sido de él.

Con cada tono estaba a punto de colgar, dividida entre el temor a oírle y un profundo deseo de reconciliarme con él. Y entonces saltó el contestador: solo su nombre de pila, pronunciado con su voz ronca, y un bip.

Tartamudeé: «Eh..., Levi... Soy yo..., soy Hange. Quería..., quería saber..., eh..., qué tal te iba... Llámame... por favor».

Colgué e inmediatamente pensé que había hecho una tontería. Me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación comiéndome las uñas. La obsesión por tener noticias suyas, por enterarme de si me había olvidado o no, me mantuvo pegada al teléfono hasta el final del día. Incluso lo volví a intentar a las diez de la noche.

No descolgó.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, me insulté de todas las formas posibles y me di cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo. Mi ataque de locura me dejó claro que Levi se había acabado, que solo había sido un paréntesis en mi vida. Me había enseñado el camino para liberarme de mi lealtad hacia Moblit. Ahora también me sentía libre de él.

Estaba lista para abrirme a los demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa mañana de lunes, al abrir los ojos, saboreé la importancia del día. Por la noche, cuando me fuera a la cama, sería la única propietaria de «La Gente feliz lee y toma café».

Tras volver de Irlanda, me hicieron falta varias semanas antes de decidirme a dar señales de vida a mis padres. No tenía ningunas ganas de discutir con ellos ni de aguantar sus comentarios sobre cómo estaba mi vida. Cuando finalmente los llamé, me invitaron a cenar en su casa y acepté.

Al llegar al piso familiar me sentí incómoda, como siempre que entraba. No conseguíamos comunicarnos con normalidad. Mi padre permanecía en silencio y mi madre y yo nos limitábamos a una charla banal, sin encontrar un tema de conversación. Al sentarnos a la mesa, mi padre se decidió por fin a dirigirme la palabra:

—¿Cómo va el negocio? —se burló.

Su tono y su mirada huidiza me pusieron a la defensiva.

—Voy enderezando el rumbo poco a poco. Espero que las cuentas cuadren de aquí a dos meses. Tengo algunas ideas nuevas para poner en marcha.

—No digas estupideces. No sabes nada de nada. Te lo llevamos diciendo desde que murió Moblit, era él quien lo hacía funcionar, además de su trabajo en el ministerio.

—¡Estoy aprendiendo, papá! ¡Quiero conseguirlo, y lo conseguiré!

—Eres incapaz de hacer nada, ha llegado el momento de que me haga cargo.

—¿Puedo saber cómo?

—Como dudo mucho que encuentres a un hombre capaz de hacerlo todo por ti, voy a contratar a un gerente, serio y eficaz. Si quieres seguir jugando a las camareras, no te lo impediré. Te mantendrá entretenida.

—Papá, creo que no entiendo...

—Pues a mí me parece que lo entiendes perfectamente, ¡se acabaron las niñerías!

—¡No tienes derecho!

Me levanté bruscamente, derribando la silla.

—¡La Gente es mi casa!

—¡No, es la nuestra!

Me moría de rabia por dentro, pero en el fondo sabía que mi padre tenía razón. Ellos eran los verdaderos propietarios de La Gente: habían sacado la chequera para mantenerme ocupada, animados y apoyados por Moblit.

—Puedes montar una escena si te divierte —prosiguió—. Te doy tres meses.

Me marché dando un portazo. En ese instante comprendí que había cambiado, que me había endurecido.

Antes me hubiese venido abajo, habría caído en una nueva depresión. Esta vez me sentía decidida, tenía un plan. Lo que ellos no sabían entonces es que ya lo había puesto en marcha.

Había enderezado el rumbo empezando por instalar wifi gratis en el café. Gracias a ello, había atraído a una clientela estudiantil; algunos se pasaban tardes enteras trabajando en la sala del fondo. Mantuve bajos los precios del café y de las cervezas, lo que me aseguraba su fidelidad. La mayoría había terminado acostumbrándose a comprarme los libros, sabiendo que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para encontrar la biografía que salvaría su presentación.

La regularidad con los horarios de La Gente había funcionado; abría todos los días con puntualidad, contrariamente a la época en la que Mike estaba solo al mando. Eso me había permitido crear una atmósfera relajante. Nadie se encontraba la puerta cerrada.

Las tres horas punta de la jornada eran simples: por la mañana, para el café antes de empezar a trabajar; a mediodía, durante la pausa de la comida —con algunos bibliófilos que se olvidaban de comer para encontrar una nueva novela— y por la tarde, para el aperitivo a la salida de la oficina; en este último caso se trataba de copitas en la barra y, de vez en cuando, ventas de libros de bolsillo para veladas en solitario.

Puntualmente daba carta blanca a Mike, que organizaba una noche temática. Nadie mejor que él como animador. Encontraba siempre un conferenciante disparatado, terriblemente culto, que debatía sobre el tema propuesto —siempre controvertido— y el alcohol corría a mares.

Tanto que los participantes se marchaban siempre con varios libros bajo el brazo, sin haberse enterado realmente de lo que se había hablado. Y Mike obtenía de propina promesas de noches tórridas. Yo nunca asistía a esas veladas, eran cosa suya, su momento, en el que le dejaba divertirse y en el que miraba a otro lado cuando aparecía su clientela underground.

Había tratado de convertir La Gente en un lugar amable, cálido, abierto a todos, en el que las diversas literaturas tuvieran su espacio. Quería aconsejar a los lectores y darles la oportunidad de entretenerse, de leer las historias que quisiesen sin sentir vergüenza. No importaba si les apetecía un premio literario o un éxito popular, solo contaba una cosa: que los clientes leyesen, que no tuvieran la impresión de ser juzgados por su elección. La lectura siempre había sido un placer para mí, quería que las personas que frecuentaban mi café lo sintiesen, lo descubriesen y que los más reacios se lanzaran a la aventura.

En mis estantes se mezclaban toda clase de géneros: policiaco, literatura general, novela sentimental, poesía, young adult, testimonios, best sellers y títulos más inusuales. Era como un gran bazar en el que Mike, los clientes habituales y yo nos reuníamos. Me gustaba el juego de la caza del tesoro para encontrar el libro. Los nuevos clientes iban aprendiendo las reglas poco a poco gracias al comportamiento de los demás.

Ahora La Gente era mi equilibrio. Me había permitido sacar la cabeza del agua, reconstruir mi vida en París, darme cuenta de hasta qué punto el trabajo me ayudaba, probarme a mí misma —ya que no podía demostrárselo a mis padres— que era capaz de hacer algo útil.

Gracias a La Gente, había vuelto a ser una persona dotada para las relaciones sociales, una mujer trabajadora e independiente. Había tenido que perder lo que más quería para darme cuenta de todo lo que me unía a este lugar, a sus cuatro paredes. No me había tomado un día libre en un año, era incapaz de abandonarlo y nunca volvería a dejar que Mike se ocupase solo de él.

El único fiasco en los planes que había puesto en marcha para nuestro negocio no había sido por falta de clientela: la culpable era yo. Se me había ocurrido ofrecer talleres de lectura para niños, los miércoles por la tarde. Mike me había animado, sabía que me encantaba la literatura infantil. Habíamos hecho publicidad, distribuido folletos en los colegios del barrio, los centros de ocio, etcétera.

Había renovado mi stock de jarabes de sabores y sobre todo de libros para niños. Llegó el gran día. Cuando entraron tímidamente las primeras mamás acompañadas de su progenitura, la campanilla de la puerta me sobresaltó por primera vez desde hacía semanas y me refugié detrás de la barra. Me limité a invitarlas a pasar a la salita del fondo. Pedí a Mike que las acomodase mientras salía a fumar. Al ver que no regresaba, vino a decirme que solo faltaba yo: debía interpretar mi papel de animadora del taller. Me uní al pequeño grupo titubeando y, cuando empecé a leer Perro azul, no reconocí mi voz.

Comprendí que había cometido un grave error cuando un niño de tres años se me acercó. Mi mirada se posó sobre él, me eché hacia atrás instintivamente y empecé a temblar. En ese instante hubiese querido que fuese Sara la que se acercase a mí y se sentase sobre mis rodillas para ver el libro desde más cerca. Habría enterrado mi nariz en su melena. Dejé caer el libro y pedí socorro a Mike. No tardó en llegar, estaba vigilándome. Me sustituyó haciendo el payaso y subí a refugiarme en casa. Pasé el resto del día y toda la noche bajo el edredón, gritando a la almohada, llorando, llamando a Sara.

Al día siguiente se devolvieron los libros a los editores. Aquella crisis me hizo ser consciente de una cosa: nunca me curaría de la pérdida de mi hija. Podría recuperarme por la de Moblit, pero no de la suya. Comprendí que, ni de lejos ni de cerca, ningún niño entraría en mi vida ni en La Gente.

A pesar de este incidente, tenía clara la decisión. Pedí cita en el banco para revisar la póliza del seguro de vida de Moblit. Había previsto todo para que no me faltase nada. Me negaba a dilapidar ese dinero, a él le hubiese hecho feliz que lo utilizara para algo importante. Necesitaba un proyecto a la altura de mi marido, y por fin lo había encontrado: compraría La Gente a mis padres.

El gran día había llegado: la culminación de esos meses de batallas con mis padres. El acontecimiento de la jornada no impidió mi visita a Moblit y Sara. Caminé con la cabeza alta y sonriente por los senderos del cementerio. Después de haber depositado un ramo de rosas blancas, me contorsioné para arrodillarme sin parecer ridícula; llevaba un vestido negro —quizás demasiado sobrio— y tacones altos, después de una eternidad sin hacerlo. Mis padres debían de haberme descrito al notario como una depresiva irresponsable, y quería demostrarles lo contrario.

—Amor mío, ¡hoy es el gran día! Esta noche La Gente será nuestra casa. Espero que estés orgulloso de mí, esto lo hago por ustedes dos. Y como no quiero hacer las cosas a medias, después de la firma ¡lo festejaré con Mike!

Cuando se lo dije, pensé que me iba a echar a llorar de alegría. La vida retoma su curso..., qué raro... No puedo entretenerme, ¡me esperan los autógrafos! Los quiero, mis dos amores. Sara..., mamá está aquí...

Besé la tumba y salí del cementerio.

La lectura del acta en el despacho del notario tuvo lugar en calma y con nosotros en silencio. Había llegado el gran momento: la firma. Tuve que intentarlo dos veces por lo mucho que temblaba. Me vencía la emoción, lo había conseguido, no pensaba más que en Moblit y en lo que me había convertido. Derramé alguna lágrima al volver a sentarme. Me crucé con la mirada vacía de mi madre. Después, el notario me entregó una hoja que atestiguaba mi título de propiedad. Título de propiedad en el que estaba escrito, negro sobre blanco, que era viuda sin hijos. Nos invitó cortésmente a salir a la calle. Una vez fuera, me volví hacia mis padres, buscando algo, sin saber qué en realidad.

—No pensamos que llegarías hasta el final. No lo estropees todo, por una vez.

—No es mi intención.

Me coloqué frente a mi madre. Se acercó a mí y me besó con más calidez que de costumbre.

—Nunca supe ser la madre que necesitabas —me susurró al oído.

—Eso me entristece.

—A mí también, lo siento.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Tuve ganas de preguntarle por qué. Por su expresión comprendí que no podría soportar mis interrogantes, mis reproches. La armadura de mi madre se agrietaba, como si por fin pudiese sentir remordimientos. Pero, ¿acaso no era demasiado tarde? Mi padre la tomó del brazo y dijo que ya era hora de marcharse.

Me dedicaron un «hasta pronto» a modo de apoyo. Se marcharon por un lado de la calle y yo por el otro. Me puse las gafas de sol y me dirigí a La Gente feliz lee y toma café, que ahora ya era mío. Bajé por el Boulevard de Sébastopol para llegar a la Rue de Rivoli. No acorté por las calles adyacentes, las grandes avenidas me llamaban, quería pasar por el Ayuntamiento, fundirme entre el gentío que salía y entraba del BHV.

Cuando, por fin, giré a la izquierda para entrar en la Rue Vieille-du-Temple, no me quedaban más que un centenar de metros para llegar a mi casa. En cuanto sonó la campanilla, pensé que Mike debía de tener espías a lo largo del camino, porque hizo saltar el tapón del champán en el instante en que traspasé el umbral. Sin molestarse en servirme una copa, me tendió la botella.

—¡Eres toda una killer!

Bebí a gusto. Las burbujas me hicieron cosquillas en el paladar.

—¡Increíble! ¡Cuando pienso que ahora eres mi jefa!

—¡Genial!

—Prefiero eso a tu padre —me dijo recuperando la botella.

—Mike, siempre serás mi socio en mi corazón.

Me abrazó con fuerza y bebió a su vez un gran trago.

—¡Cómo pica, diablos! —me dijo mientras me soltaba, con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Haz que vuelva a disfrutar de una buena juerga!

Ni siquiera subí a casa a cambiarme. Limpié el champán derramado sobre la barra y cerré. Mike me arrastró a una ronda por los bares. Le conocían en todos, entraba como una celebridad, y aquel día tenían preparados los cócteles con antelación, mi mejor a migo había planificado la velada con todo detalle.

Todos sus amantes y pretendientes se apartaban para dejarme sitio; como Mike me quería, ellos debían cuidarme.  
Nuestro itinerario estuvo lleno de encuentros absurdos, alfombras rojas, confeti, flores prendidas en mi pelo..., todo para convertirme en una princesa durante una noche.

El ambiente de locura organizado por Mike me embriagaba quizás más que todo el alcohol que me servían.

Llegó el momento de una pausa para cenar, aunque cenar es mucho decir. Nos detuvimos en un bar de tapas que evidentemente no nos permitiría compensar lo que habíamos bebido.

Teníamos sitio reservado en la barra. Mike sabía que me encantaba encaramarme a los taburetes para ver lo que pasaba al fondo. Abrieron una botella de tinto para nosotros.

Mike levantó su copa.

—¡Por tus padres, que dejarán de joderte la vida!

Sin responderle, probé el primer trago, el vino era fuerte, con cuerpo, pura imagen de lo que estaba viviendo en aquel momento.

—Ya no tengo familia, Mike...

No supo qué responderme.

—¿Te das cuenta? Ya no me une nada a mis padres, no tengo hermanos ni hermanas. Moblit y Sara ya no están. Tú eres todo lo que me queda. Eres mi única familia.

—Somos pareja desde que nos conocimos en la facultad, eso no cambiará nunca.

—¡Hemos hecho de todo juntos!

—¡Salvo acostarnos!

¡Horrorosa visión para ambos! Se puso un dedo en la boca para vomitar, y yo también.

—¡Vaya par de chiquillos!

—En cambio, si cambias de opinión sobre los niños y no encuentras al tipo adecuado, puedo hacer de banco de esperma. Le enseñaré al chiquillo cosas de la vida.

Me atraganté con el vino, y él se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo puedes soltar esa burrada?

—Estábamos cayendo en el sentimentalismo, y me jodía.

—¡Tienes razón! Quiero bailar, Mike.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Al llegar a la discoteca, nos saltamos toda la cola: Mike tenía sus contactos. Besó en la boca al gorila de la puerta, ante mi mirada atónita y mojigata. La última vez que lo había visto en ese estado había sido en mi despedida de soltera. En la zona vip nos esperaba una botella gigante de champán. Me lancé a la pista tras beber dos copas. Me contoneaba con los ojos cerrados; me sentía viva, diez años más joven, libre de mis penas y autorizada a aprovechar la vida.

—La he pedido para ti —me susurró Mike al oído—. Aprovéchala, no la van a repetir.

Gracias a dos pares de brazos, me subí a una tarima. El sonido del bajo y la batería me hicieron entrar en trance. Durante unos minutos, fui la reina de la noche con Panic Station de Muse. Hacía semanas que escuchaba ese tema una y otra vez, hasta el punto de hartar a Mike. Incluso me había sorprendido limpiando La Gente con esa canción en la cabeza.

Tenía mi público, al que hice repetir el estribillo: «Ooo, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes. And this chaos, it defies imagination. Ooo, 5, 6, 7 minus 9 lives. You've arrived at panic station».  
  


Hacia las cuatro de la mañana, de común acuerdo, decidimos tomar el camino a nuestras respectivos casas. La vuelta fue costosa, y molesta para todos los que dormían. Berreaba una y otra vez mi canción, Mike hacía los coros, con una botella de champán metida en la chaqueta. Me acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio de La Gente. Echó un vistazo al escaparate.

—¡La gente feliz toma las riendas de su vida! ¡Ya estás en casa!

—¡Es enorme!

—¿Conseguirás subir?

—¡Claro!

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

—Buenas noches, mi familia —le dije.

—¿Volvemos a empezar?

—¡Ni de chiste!

Le solté y abrí la puerta.

—Por cierto, mañana cerramos, duerme.

—¡Gracias, jefa!

Se marchó contento, como revitalizado por la inesperada mañana libre. Lo que no sabía es que yo pretendía abrir puntualmente.

Tuve un despertar terrorífico. Con los ojos medio cerrados inspeccioné el botiquín y me tragué un gramo de paracetamol antes incluso de tomar café, algo inconcebible en circunstancias normales.

Me di una ducha fría para aclarar las ideas. Cuando fui a ponerme los zapatos, pensé que mi mayor error no había sido irme de fiesta con Mike, sino haber llevado tacones toda la noche. ¡Así que me fui a trabajar en chanclas en pleno abril!

Como cada mañana, me desvié hasta la panadería para comprar mi cruasán y mi natilla napolitana de chocolate matinales. Después, abrí La Gente y no cerré la puerta. La brisa matinal me ayudaría a mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque mis pies se congelaran. Encendí la cafetera y me preparé un café triple. Mis clientes más madrugadores llegaron tranquilamente y fueron despertándose conmigo, mientras hojeaban Le Parisién.

Pasada la primera oleada, puse un poco de orden mientras comprobaba las existencias, eché cuentas como cada día desde hacía casi un año y recorrí en diagonal las últimas novedades literarias. Sabía que durante un buen rato nadie me molestaría, porque Mike seguiría remoloneando hasta por la tarde.

¡Mejor para él! Nada había cambiado, y sin embargo todo era distinto. Había salido reforzada y más estable de aquella batalla con mis padres. Ya no les debía nada. Y la vida, mi vida, no se acababa con ellos, aunque me quedase un regusto amargo.


	3. Chapter 3

Al final de esa tarde soleada estaba fumando un cigarrillo apoyada en el escaparate, en la acera, cuando un cliente asomó la nariz. Le eché un vistazo y no me llamó la atención, Mike podría encargarse de él. Cuando volví dentro, me encontré a mi socio bostezando ostentosamente detrás del mostrador y al cliente desamparado frente a los libros y su imaginativa ordenación. Me acerqué a él.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarle?

Se volvió hacia mí, pero le costó arrancar. Esbocé una sonrisa vaga.

—Eh..., buenas tardes..., creo que he encontrado lo que buscaba —anunció tomando un libro al azar—. Pero...

—¿Sí?

—¿Sigue abierto el bar?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Tomaré una cerveza.

Se sentó junto a la barra, se me quedó mirando mientras servía su bebida y me dedicó una sonrisita a modo de agradecimiento. Comenzó a teclear en el teléfono. Yo le observaba discretamente. Aquel hombre irradiaba algo tranquilizador. Tenía encanto, pero no conseguía saber si me habría fijado en él de habérmelo cruzado por la calle. Mike carraspeó para bajarme de las nubes. Me molestó su media sonrisa.

—¿Puedes encargarte del cierre? Me esperan...

—Bien, pero no olvides que mañana viene el pedido, y no tengo ganas de romperme la espalda una vez más.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las nueve.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Agarró su chaqueta, me besó en la mejilla y se fue. Minutos más tarde, mi cliente recibió una llamada que pareció incomodarle.  
Mientras conversaba, terminó su cerveza, se levantó y me interrogó con la mirada para pedir la cuenta. Pagó y pidió a su interlocutor que no colgara. Con la mano delante del micrófono, se dirigió a mí:

—Buenas noches..., ah, y bonito sitio.

—Gracias.

Me dio la espalda e hizo sonar la campanilla de la puerta según salía, lo que me hizo sonreír. Sacudí la cabeza y decidí cerrar un poco antes de la hora.

Como era de esperar, al día siguiente, cuando llegó el pedido, me encontré completamente sola. Llamé a Mike para descargar mi cólera. Saltó el buzón de voz a la primera: _«¡Eres un cabrón, Mike! ¡Otra vez voy a tener que encargarme de todo sola!»._

Supliqué al transportista que me ayudase a meter los paquetes en el café. En vano. Con el alma en el suelo, me quedé mirando cómo el camión se alejaba por la calle. Me remangué, y estaba cargando la primera caja —la más pequeña— cuando alguien me llamó:

—¡Espere! ¡Voy a ayudarla!

El cliente de la noche anterior no me dejó tiempo para reaccionar y tomó la caja.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le pregunté.

—Vivo en el barrio. ¿Dónde lo dejo?

Lo conduje hasta el cuartito que servía de almacén mientras continuaba el interrogatorio:

—Nunca le había visto por aquí.

—Normal, me mudé hace tres semanas. Me había fijado en usted... desde el primer día, eh..., bueno, en su café..., en fin, hasta ayer no había tenido tiempo de venir a echar un vistazo. Y bien..., ¿meto el resto aquí también?

—No, déjelo. Me las arreglaré sola. No quiero entretenerle.

—¡Qué tontería! —me respondió antes de quitarse la chaqueta y tomar la siguiente caja.

Fue terriblemente eficaz; en diez minutos todo estaba recogido.

—¡Listo! ¿Ve? No se tardaba tanto.

—Gracias..., ¿le queda todavía un momento?

—Sí —me respondió sin mirar la hora.

—Cuídeme el negocio un par de minutos.

Me fui corriendo a la panadería y compré mi ración habitual y algo más. El famoso cliente no se había movido cuando regresé a La Gente.

—¿Le apetece un desayuno como compensación?

—De acuerdo, si me llama por mi nombre de pila y nos tuteamos.

Reí y le tendí la mano.

—Hange.

—Erwin, encantado.

—¡Te debo un gran favor! ¡A comer!

Pasé detrás del mostrador y me di cuenta de mi exagerada sonrisa. Erwin se sentó en un taburete. —¿Café?

—También funciona con el té, ¿sabes?

—No, con el café me basta.

Nuestro desayuno se alargó hablando del barrio, de la lluvia, del buen tiempo..., estuvo bien. Erwin era realmente encantador, y más que agradable a la vista, con sus ojos alegres y sus hoyuelos. Acababa de enterarme de que era fisio cuando miró su reloj.

—¡Rayos! Mi primera cita.

—Oh, lo siento, es mi culpa.

—En absoluto, es mía. Se está muy a gusto aquí. Creo que volveré a menudo.

—La puerta estará siempre abierta... ¡Vamos, vete!

Se marchó corriendo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando apareció Mike con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Qué holgazán! ¡Llegas cuando la batalla ha terminado!

—¡Pues estás como nueva después de la batalla, como se puede apreciar! Y, por lo que sé, no has sido tú la que ha sudado.

Me quedé con los ojos como platos y la boca completamente abierta.

—Cómo..., cómo..., cómo has...

—El bar de enfrente tiene un café asqueroso, pero unas vistas perfectas al ritual de cortejo.

—Lo tenías todo preparado.

—Ayer saltaba a la vista. Le gustas a ese tipo, lleva varios días rondando cerca de La Gente. Esta mañana me decidí a probar. Un buen tipo, entiendo que te guste.

—Pero..., para nada...

—Estúpida y enamoradiza, qué linda.

Primer pellizco del día.

—Es guapo, nada más. Déjame en paz. Además..., quizás no vuelva por aquí.

—¡Vamos!

Esa misma tarde me sorprendí vigilando las idas y venidas de la calle. Cerré sin haber visto de nuevo a Erwin. Me negaba a admitir que estaba decepcionada. Sin embargo, había aprovechado ese estado febril: me sentía liviana, revoloteando, maravillada de volver a sentir esa ligereza en mi vida diaria.

Unas sensaciones que no experimentaba desde que perdí a Moblit. Era la primera vez que un hombre me hacía sentir algo cuando estaba presente y despertaba mi interés.

Dos días más tarde, Erwin seguía rondándome la cabeza. Estaba dando la vuelta al cartel de « **Cerrado** » cuando llegó corriendo. Se quedó ahí con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento. Abrí la puerta.

—¡Lo conseguí! —exclamó.

—¡Está cerrado!

—Lo sé, pero todavía estás aquí. Te me has escapado dos veces seguidas, hoy tenía que llegar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tomar algo contigo. Pasas las tardes viendo cómo los demás se relajan después del trabajo. También tú tienes derecho...

Debió de darse cuenta de mi estupefacción.

—... a menos que hayas quedado con alguien más ya..., perdona, debí pensar en ello..., Bueno... bah..., me voy...

Ya estaba dando media vuelta. Le atrapé sobre la acera. No quería que se marchase. Saltaba a la vista que estaba contenta de verle.

—No me espera nadie.

—¿De verdad?

—Como te lo digo.

Subimos toda la Rue Vieille-du-Temple hasta llegar a la Rue de Bretagne. Encontramos sitio al momento en una terraza. Erwin me hizo muchas preguntas sobre La Gente y le contesté con evasivas respecto a los orígenes del café.

También se interesó por saber quién era Mike, lo que representaba para mí. Por su reacción comprendí que la homosexualidad de mi amigo le aliviaba bastante. Me enteré de que tenía treinta y siete años, que había trabajado mucho tiempo en Bélgica, donde había estudiado, antes de volver a París hacía unos cinco años. «La llamada de las raíces», me explicó. Veía acercarse el momento en que tendría que hablarle de mí en profundidad.

Ahí fue donde decidí acortar nuestra cita: no estaba segura de que estuviera preparado para escuchar quién era yo realmente y lo que había vivido. Me sentía bien con él, y tenía pánico de ahuyentarlo con mis embrollos. Sin embargo, si pasaba algo entre nosotros, no podría esconderle mi pasado. Ni se me pasaba por la cabeza. Un auténtico rompecabezas.

—Erwin, te agradezco la copa, pero es hora de que vuelva a casa. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Dónde vives? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Vivo encima de La Gente, eres muy amable, pero creo que podré arreglármelas sola. Tengo que irme.

—¿Me permites que hagamos juntos parte del trayecto?

—Si gustas...

Nos pusimos en marcha. Me sentía a disgusto, no conseguía decir palabra y esquivaba su mirada. Estábamos incómodos. Paseamos durante cinco minutos hasta que Erwin decidió pararse.

—Te voy a dejar aquí...

Me puse frente a él. Encontró el modo de seguir sonriendo a pesar de que yo no había abierto la boca en ese último rato.

—¿Podré pasar a verte alguna vez por La Gente? —me preguntó.

—Cuando quieras..., hasta pronto.

Di dos pasos atrás sin dejar de mirarle y después me giré para tomar el camino a casa. En el paso de peatones del cruce de Vieille-du-Temple y Quatre-Fils, eché un vistazo por encima del hombro: Erwin no se había movido y me hizo una seña con la mano. Suspiré y seguí mi camino. Ya no sabía qué hacer... Al llegar a casa me acosté directamente. Me costó conciliar el sueño.

Lo notase o no, Mike no comentó nada sobre mi nerviosismo de los siguientes días. Me dedicaba a mis tareas con normalidad y, sin embargo, no paraba de darle vueltas al tema de Erwin y de una futura relación amorosa. ¿Cómo podía contarle mi situación sin que huyese? Una cosa era tener ganas de vivir una historia y sentirme lista para ello, y otra no asustar con mi pasado, mi fragilidad y las consecuencias sobre mi vida como mujer.

Sábado por la tarde, tranquilidad. Había hecho sol todo el día y los clientes habían desertado de mi salón para sentarse en las terrazas. Era comprensible, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Íbamos a cerrar temprano.

Estaba detrás de la barra y Mike holgazaneaba sentado en un taburete.

—¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche? —le pregunté mientras nos servía un vaso de vino tinto.

—No consigo decidirme, me reclaman en todos lados y no sé a quién conceder ese privilegio.

Menos mal que lo tenía a él: siempre encontraba el modo de hacerme reír.

—¿Y tú? —me preguntó después de dar un trago.

—Yo tengo una cita con Le Plus Grand Cabaret.

—¿No has vuelto a tener noticias de tu admirador?

—No, debí imaginármelo. De todas formas, saldrá huyendo en cuanto se entere de lo de Moblit y Sara..., y de lo demás...

—¿Lo demás? ¿Y esa tontería infantil? No seas ridícula, el día menos pensado se te pasará.

Solo de pensarlo empecé a temblar.

—No, no lo creo.

—Hange, le estás dando demasiadas vueltas. Por ahora, nadie te ha pedido que te vuelvas a casar o a fundar una familia. Conoces a alguien, pasas buenos ratos con él y dejas que las cosas vayan surgiendo.

—En todo caso, es agua pasada.

—No estés tan segura, mira quién viene por ahí...

Divisé a Erwin, que se disponía a abrir la puerta. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Hola —dijo simplemente al entrar.

—Hola, Erwin—exclamó alegremente Mike—. ¡Siéntate!

Mike dio una palmadita a un taburete a su lado invitándole a sentarse. Erwin avanzó con cautela, como pidiéndome permiso con la mirada.

—¿Bebes lo mismo que nosotros? —le propuse.

—¡Por qué no!

Mike tomó el mando de la conversación ametrallando a Erwin con preguntas sobre su vida y su trabajo. Este se prestaba de buen grado al interrogatorio. Bajo una capa de humor, mi mejor amigo no hacía más que asegurarse de la solidez de ese hombre; lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, aunque estuviese dispuesto a vender a sus padres para encontrarme a alguien, aquello le aterraba. Mientras tanto, yo era incapaz de intervenir, así que repasé toda la vajilla de un tirón. Limpié vaso por vaso, taza por taza, varias veces seguidas. Huía de la mirada de Erwin en cuanto intentaba cruzarse con la mía. Cuando terminé por aceptar que ya no había nada que lavar, enjuagar y abrillantar, tome mi paquete de cigarrillos de debajo de la barra y salí a tomar el aire.

Aspiraba mi segundo cigarrillo consecutivo cuando oí la campanilla: Mike.

—Ya está, el rey ha decidido, ya sé adónde me voy de juerga.

—No..., por favor..., no me puedes dejar sola con él.

—Su único defecto es que no fuma. Un tipo realmente guapo, lo noto. No le des más vueltas. Habla con él. Lánzate. ¡Disfruta un poco la vida!

Me dio un beso.

—Te está esperando.

Mike se marchó, feliz como una lombriz. Suspiré hondo y entré en La Gente.

—Eh... —me saludó Erwin.

—Eh...  
—¿Te apetece que cenemos tú y yo?

Me metí detrás de la barra y bebí un trago de vino. Erwin no me quitaba un ojo de encima.

—¿Te importa que nos quedemos aquí? —propuse—. Cierro y tenemos el bar para nosotros toda la velada.

—Si me dejas ocuparme de la cena...

—¡Trato hecho!

Saltó de su taburete en dirección a la puerta, pero cambió de opinión y se volvió hacia mí.  
—¿Seguirás aquí cuando vuelva? No irás a huir...

—Confía en mí.

Me regaló una gran sonrisa antes de salir.

Para matar el tiempo hasta que regresara, apagué las luces del escaparate, le di la vuelta al cartel de «Cerrado», cambié la música, puse el último álbum de Angus & Julia Stone, y fui a encerrarme en el lavabo. Tenía una cara horrible; había salido con prisas por la mañana, sin tiempo para maquillarme, y no olía precisamente a rosas.

El problema era que no quería arriesgarme a que Erwin se encontrase la puerta cerrada al volver, y no tenía tiempo de subir a casa. El celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Un mensaje de Mike: «Para arreglarte esa facha, busca detrás del mural con las fotos al lado de la caja».

¡Cualquiera diría que había puesto una cámara de vigilancia en el baño! Con él todo era posible. Efectivamente, Mike había dejado listo a mis espaldas un neceser de maquillaje con un cepillo para el pelo y una muestra de mi perfume.

Justo cuando terminaba de poner los cubiertos sobre la barra, Erwin apareció completamente cargado.

—¿Has invitado también a tus amigos?

—No sabía qué elegir —respondió dejando todas las bolsas sobre el mostrador—. Así que he traído un poco de todo. He pasado por la tienda griega, el local italiano, la quesería... y, además, para el postre, he comprado pastelitos de chocolate, pero luego he pensado que quizás prefieres la fruta, así que también hay tartaletas.

—No necesitabas hacer todo eso.

—Me gusta cuidarte.

—¿Crees que necesito que me cuiden?

Frunció el ceño.

—No..., me atraes y me gusta complacerte...

Bajé la mirada, me temblaban las piernas.

—Esta no es mi casa, pero ¿nos sentamos?

Tenía el don de hacerme sentir a gusto y de rebajar la tensión propia de aquella cita improvisada.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. No recordaba haber pasado una velada tan agradable en años. Erwin me hacía reír contándome anécdotas sobre sus contracturas de espalda imaginarias. Descubrí a un hombre sin problemas existenciales, espontáneo, que esperaba cosas sencillas de la vida que le hiciesen feliz. Me dio a entender que quería saber un poco más de mí.

—Siempre te muestras un poco a la defensiva... Me pregunto a qué se debe... Espero que no me tengas miedo.

—No —respondí sonriendo—. Es solo que hace tiempo que no me meto en algo así...

—¿Tuviste una ruptura dolorosa? Perdona, quizás soy un poco brusco...

—No..., se trata de algo más complicado... y no me resulta fácil contarlo...

—No te sientas obligada...

—Sí, es importante..., quizás quieras dejar de verme después...

—A menos que me confieses que eres una asesina...

—¡Te aseguro que no he matado a nadie! —le respondí riendo.

Mis ojos mariposeaban de derecha a izquierda, inspiré con fuerza antes de lanzarme:

—La verdad, Erwin ..., es que perdí a mi marido y a mi hija en un accidente de coche, hace tres años.

—Hange..., yo...

—No digas nada, ahora estoy bien. Pero no ha habido nadie en mi vida desde entonces... y debo decir que... es la primera vez que paso un buen rato de verdad con un hombre. Comprendería que todo esto te asustase...

Bajé la cabeza. Pude entrever cómo Erwin se agachaba e intentaba mirarme a los ojos por debajo. Lancé una risita. No se había vuelto distante ni cerrado, seguía siendo el mismo.

—¿Qué tal algo para animarnos?

—Bien.

—¿Puedo pasar detrás de la barra para abrir otra botella?

Asentí con la cabeza y le seguí con la mirada.

—Es un sueño de adolescente, ¿sabes? —añadió riéndose.

—¡Date el gusto, te lo ruego!

Encontró la botella y el sacacorchos, y nos sirvió. El cuidado que ponía en ejecutar su tarea me conmovió e hizo que me relajara.

—Se te da bien. Podría contratarte.

—Solo como sustituto —me respondió guiñando el ojo.

Se disponía a volver a sentarse cuando vio el cuadro con todas las fotos de familia. Me interrogó con la mirada.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro.

Tomó el cuadro y lo estudió de cerca.

—Mike parecía muy apegado a tu hija.

—Es su padrino. ¿Te molesta si enciendo un cigarrillo?

—Estás en tu casa. Quizás no quieras hablar de ello.

—Si tienes preguntas... —le respondí encendiendo el cigarrillo.

Dejó el marco en su sitio y se sentó conmigo.

—¿Y qué has hecho estos tres últimos años? Quiero decir..., para recuperarte..., porque nadie puede imaginarse lo que has pasado.

Inspiré hondo y me tomé tiempo para apurar y aplastar el cigarrillo antes de responderle:

—Me quedé un año encerrada en casa... Si todavía estoy viva es gracias a Mike . Me hizo reaccionar de tal manera que decidí marcharme. Viví casi un año en Irlanda, en un pueblo perdido, con el mar a pocos metros de mi casa.

—¿Cómo era aquello?

—Húmedo, pero hizo que me animase. Es bonito, realmente bonito, sabes... Los paisajes son magníficos, es un país que merece la pena visitar.

Luchaba contra los recuerdos, me negaba a dejarme invadir por mis fantasmas irlandeses.

—Acabé volviendo al redil, y desde entonces estoy bien. Ya no tengo ganas de morirme... Quiero vivir, pero una vida tranquila, en París, en La Gente. Eso es todo.

Le sonreí tímidamente.

—Gracias por habérmelo contado. No te haré más preguntas.

Colocó delicadamente un mechón de pelo de mi frente, sonriendo. Sentí un escalofrío.

—Te ayudaré a recoger antes de dejar que te vayas a la cama.

Se levantó, volvió a pasar detrás de la barra y empezó a fregar. Me puse a su lado y comencé a secar los platos que me pasaba. Escuchamos No surprises, que sonaba en bucle, sin hablar. En el espacio minúsculo donde nos encontrábamos no podíamos evitar rozarnos, hombro con hombro, y me encantaba.

Cuando dejamos todo limpio y ordenado, Erwin fue a ponerse la chaqueta.

—¿Subes a tu casa desde dentro? —me preguntó. —Sí.

—Cierra bien todo.

Le acompañé a la puerta, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

—Hange, no voy a presionarte, dejaré que te tomes tiempo para acercarte a mí si lo deseas... Te esperaré lo que haga falta.

Se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído: «No tengo miedo».

Después me besó en las mejillas. No fueron dos besos amistosos sin significado —como los primeros, de hecho—, no, eran simplemente sus labios sobre mis mejillas, la prueba de su promesa y de su delicadeza.

—Buenas noches.

—Gracias —conseguí murmurar.

Salió y esperó a que hubiese cerrado con llave para alejarse. Subí a casa ebria, como en una nube, y me acosté. ¿Acababa de conocer al hombre que volvería a llenar mi vida de alegría? ¿Sabría dejarme llevar?


	4. Chapter 4

Las dos semanas siguientes, Erwin pasó casi todos los días a visitarme. Algunas veces solo para saludar; otras, se detenía a tomar un café o una copa por la noche, al terminar su trabajo.

Nunca más me invitó a salir ni hizo ningún acercamiento físico.

Dejaba que me fuera acostumbrando a él sin resistencia, me iba domesticando, y con éxito: pasaba el día atenta a la calle, esperando febrilmente su llegada; cuando se marchaba me invadía la decepción y, por las noches, al acostarme, seguía pensando en él. Sin embargo, no conseguía dar el paso y abrir mi corazón. La idea del futuro me aterraba.

Erwin había pasado su hora de comer en La Gente y acababa de marcharse cuando Mike me atacó por sorpresa:

—¿A qué estás jugando?

—¿Cómo?

—Ya empieza a darme pena ese pobre chico. Lo estás cocinando a fuego lento mientras le miras con tus ojos de merluza. Me doy perfecta cuenta de que te pasas el día suspirando por él, que se te cae la baba cuando llega... ¿qué esperas para lanzarte a sus brazos?

—No sé...

—¿Es por culpa de Moblit? Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

—No, no es por Moblit. Para ser honesta contigo, pienso más en Erwin que en él.

—Buena señal.

—Sí..., pero...

—La amabilidad y la paciencia tienen sus límites. Ofrécele algo de esperanza, si no...

—Déjame en paz —le respondí, irritada por aquel aluvión de verdades.

Esa misma noche, Mike me lanzó una mirada cómplice cuando entró Erwin. Se acercó a mí, con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Estás libre mañana por la noche?

—Eh..., sí...

—Es que... he invitado a algunos amigos, que insistían en que hiciese una fiesta de inauguración. Me gustaría que vinieras. Y claro, Mike, si te apetece, ven tú también.

—Allí estaremos —respondí sin dejar que Mike abriese la boca.

—Te dejo trabajar. ¡Hasta mañana entonces!

Saludó a Mike. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, me miró por el escaparate y le sonreí.

—¡Bah! ¡Pues no era tan complicado!

—No me vayas a poner en ridículo mañana —le dije.

Se retorció de risa.

Mientras tocábamos el timbre de casa de Erwin al día siguiente, me sentía feliz, nada estresada. Al contrario, impaciente por verle.

Había decidido relegar mis dudas y angustias a un segundo plano.

Cuando Erwin nos abrió la puerta, Mike, menos discreto que un elefante en una tienda de porcelana, entró dejándonos en el umbral, riendo como una adolescente.

—Se encargará de animar tu fiesta, ¿sabes? —le anuncié a Erwin.

—¡Que lo disfrute!

Nos miramos a los ojos.

—Gracias por haberme invitado esta noche, me siento muy feliz de estar contigo.

Y, sin pensarlo, le di un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Me presentas?

Erwin no necesitó hacer las presentaciones, todos sus amigos habían oído hablar de mí. Fingió cierta incomodidad y me guiñó un ojo. Su acogida me conmovió, porque hacían todo lo posible para que me sintiese una más.

Mike encajó de inmediato, hablando con todo el mundo y soltando bromas. Erwin me sirvió un vaso de vino blanco antes de disculparse por no poder quedarse a mi lado.

—Me quedan cosas que hacer en la cocina.

Eché un vistazo por el lugar; nada que ver con un apartamento de solterón. Muy al contrario, resultaba bastante equilibrado. Ni una lugar extremadamente lleno ni el colmo del minimalismo. Era cálido: el sofá de tela invitaba a acurrucarse en él, las plantas y las fotos de familia y amigos daban vida al conjunto y lo hacían acogedor. La viva imagen de Erwin: reconfortante.

Riendo y hablando con gente de mi edad, simpática, fui de nuevo una mujer como las demás. No estaba agarrada a las faldas de Mike, no me sentía en peligro.

Tranquilizaba a los curiosos con unas pocas palabras: «Sí, Erwin me gusta. Es solo cuestión de tiempo». Se trataba de un grupo de amigos cercanos, que se preocupaban sinceramente por la felicidad de unos y otros. Nadie me preguntó sobre mi vida privada, Erwin había sido discreto. Mi buen humor se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes en el momento en que una mujer salió de una habitación —supuse que era el dormitorio de Erwin — con un bebé de seis meses en brazos. Rezumaba felicidad y cansancio materno.

Tuve ganas de salir corriendo, gritando; me hice a un lado, esperando que no se fijara en mí. Por supuesto me localizó en un segundo y se me acercó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Hange, ¿verdad? Me alegro mucho de conocerte, Erwin nos ha hablado tanto de ti.

Me besó, el olor a Mustela invadió mi nariz y me transportó al nacimiento de Sara. Siempre me habían gustado los bebés y su olor. Moblit me decía a menudo: «¡Estás olfateando a tu hija!».

Cuando se fueron, planeábamos tener otro para ofrecer a Sara un hermanito o una hermanita...

—Te presento a la niña de mis ojos —prosiguió señalando a su bebé—. Le estaba dando el biberón cuando tú... Oh, vaya, he olvidado su peluche en el cuarto de Erwin. ¿Puedo dejártela dos segundos?

Sin esperar respuesta, me puso a su hija en brazos. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, se me heló la sangre. Ya no veía a esa niña pequeña, me veía a mí, con mi Sara en los brazos. Sentía su piel, su minúscula mano agarrada a mi dedo, podía distinguir sus primeros rizos dorados. Entre los balbuceos de ese bebé, oía un grito silencioso dentro de mi cráneo. Mi respiración se aceleró, temblaba tanto que iba a dejarla caer si la sostenía un segundo más. Tuve miedo de que mi dolor le hiciese daño.

— Hange ... Hange ...

Levanté mis ojos inundados de lágrimas hacia Erwin, que me llamaba suavemente.

—La tomare yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Paralizada, observé a Erwin ocuparse de la niña como si lo hubiese hecho siempre. La apretó contra él, le habló y se la tendió a quien debía de ser su padre. Después se acercó de nuevo a mí y me tomó por la cintura.

—¡Necesito a Hange en la cocina! —exclamó.

Antes de dejar la estancia, me crucé con la mirada apenada de Mike. Mi amigo estaba pálido como la cera. Erwin nos encerró en su pequeña cocina, abrió la ventana, sacó un cenicero y me ofreció mi paquete de cigarrillos, que había debido de tomar de camino sin que me diese cuenta. Encendí uno temblando, y llorando. Erwin respetó mi silencio.

—Lo siento —le dije.

—No digas tonterías, nadie se ha dado cuenta. Y aunque así fuese, no importa. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Mike?

—No...

Inspiré. Él me tendió un pañuelo.

—Ya no soy normal... No soporto... Ya no soporto ver a niños, a bebés..., me duele demasiado. Porque siempre me recuerdan que me han quitado a mi hija, a mi Sara, el amor de mi vida..., nunca podré aceptarlo..., nunca podré olvidar..., pasar página...

Sollozaba. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Erwin se acercó a mí, secó mis mejillas y me apretó entre sus brazos. Me sentí mejor de inmediato, segura, lo notaba tierno y dulce. No se aprovechaba de la situación. Poco a poco, recuperé el ritmo de mi respiración. Me sentía a gusto con él, pero verlo con ese bebé en los brazos confirmaba lo que temía en el fondo de mí, lo que me impedía dejarme llevar.

—No soy una mujer para ti...

—¿Qué tiene que ver? —me preguntó dulcemente.

Me aparté de él.

—Si lo nuestro funciona...

Volvió a abrazarme delicadamente, me dejé hacer.

—¡De eso no tengo ninguna duda!—me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

—Nunca podré darte hijos. No puedo... La madre que era murió con Sara.

—¿Eso es lo que te retiene?

—Llegará el día en que quieras fundar una familia, te he visto con esa bebé, te ha encantado sentirla en tus brazos. Me sentiría mal si te hiciese perder el tiempo, encuentra a una chica que quiera...

—¡Shhhh!

Posó un dedo en mi boca y me miró a los ojos.

—Me gustan los niños, es cierto, pero sobre todo me gustan los de los demás. No es uno de mis objetivos vitales. Estoy convencido de que una pareja puede bastarse a sí misma. Es todo lo que espero de algo entre nosotros, nada más, te lo prometo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en niños... Podemos lanzarnos a la aventura y hacer un tramo del camino juntos —concluyó con una sonrisa.

La vida podía ser más dulce con un hombre como él de compañero. Sus brazos eran fuertes y protectores, su mirada color azul suave y alegre a la vez, su rostro expresivo. Solo me faltaba dar un paso. Acerqué lentamente mi cara a su rostro y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Él me abrazó con más intensidad, entreabrí la boca, mi beso se hizo más profundo y me quedé colgada de su cuello. Erwin terminó apoyando su frente contra la mía. Acarició mi mejilla mientras yo sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

—Daría lo que fuese para que desapareciesen todos ahí al lado—me dijo en voz muy baja.

—¡Y yo!

—Si te resulta demasiado duro, te acompaño a casa.

—No, quiero quedarme.

—Cuenta conmigo para no dejarte ni un segundo sola.

Nos dimos otro beso, largo, intenso. Pero tuvimos que contenernos. Nos separamos unos centímetros, casi sin aliento.

—¿Volvemos? —me preguntó Erwin, con una mueca enfurruñada en los labios.

—No tenemos mucha elección.

Tomamos de la encimera los platos para la cena; necesitábamos una excusa. Antes de abrir la puerta, Erwin me besó una vez más.

Estaba radiante, no podía evitar que Mike me interrogara con la mirada: notaba que había llorado, pero también algo más. Al comprenderlo, abrió los ojos como platos y me dedicó un guiño lascivo.

Pasé el resto de la velada al lado de Erwin. Pude relajarme rápidamente, pues la bebé ya estaba acostada y no se la oyó quejarse una sola vez. Cuando notábamos que nadie alrededor se fijaba en nosotros, nos acercábamos más para sentirnos el uno al otro.

Yo revoloteaba por encima de las conversaciones, pensando únicamente en lo que acababa de pasar, impaciente por encontrarme a solas con Erwin.

Mike consiguió atraparme.

—¿Vuelves a dormir a casa?

—No lo sé, pero no me esperes para marcharte.

—¡Aleluya!

Todo el mundo se fue. Excepto yo. En cuanto nos quedamos solos, avancé los dos metros que me separaban de él y nuestros labios se encontraron mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo.

Mis manos podían descubrirle por fin, las suyas se paseaban ya sobre mi cintura y por mi espalda.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? —murmuré contra su boca.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? —respondió.

Sin despegarme de él, hice que nos arrastráramos hasta su habitación, a su cama... No era un deseo salvaje el que me empujaba a hacer el amor con él; tenía sed de ternura, de contacto, de dulzura. Erwin era prudente en cada una de sus caricias, en cada beso.

Cuidaba de mí, no buscaba su placer, solo deseaba el mío. Supe que había encontrado al hombre que necesitaba. Algo más tarde, durmiendo entre sus brazos, me dije que ya no era la mujer de Moblit, era simplemente Hange.

El mes siguiente redescubrí la vida en pareja. Nos veíamos todos los días, excepto los domingos: por nada del mundo renunciaría a mis comidas con Mike. Dormía regularmente en su casa y él menos en la mía. Todavía tenía cierta dificultad para abrir las puertas de mi jardín secreto. Él no me lo reprochaba, me dejaba siempre dar el paso cuando estaba dispuesta.

Llegó el verano. Le había anunciado a Erwin que no pensaba cerrar. Si le decepcionaba que no nos fuésemos juntos de vacaciones, no lo demostró. Una tarde de principios de julio estábamos tomando algo en una terraza cuando le propuse una alternativa.

—¿Quieres que nos marchemos en un puente?

—Lo había pensado, pero algo me decía que quizás no tuvieses ganas de viajar conmigo —me anunció con una media sonrisa.

—¡Idiota!

Rio antes de continuar:

—En serio, sé que no quieres alejarte de La Gente.

—Tienes razón, eso me sentaría mal, pero tú siempre estás ahí y no pasaremos fuera mucho tiempo. Espero que Mike pueda encargarse...

Esa noche, Erwin durmió en mi casa.

El puente del 14 de julio caía mas que perfecto. Tendría que separarme cuatro días de La Gente, y mantener una charla con Mike. Erwin lo había organizado todo: destino, boletos de tren, hotel. Sin embargo, le parecía que no me tomaba suficientes vacaciones.

Dos días antes de nuestra partida había conspirado con Mike para concederme una tarde adicional, «de prueba», dijeron. Para mi gran dicha, se llevaban de maravilla, Erwin se reía de todas las extravagancias de Mike y no miraba con malos ojos ni celos nuestra amistad cómplice y emotiva.

En cuanto a Mike, veía a Erwin como el sucesor de Moblit, apreciaba su sentido del humor y sobre todo el hecho de que nunca hiciese preguntas impertinentes sobre mi familia perdida.

Durante esa famosa tarde de prueba, Erwin me acompañó por tiendas a las que hacía años que no me acercaba. Aproveché las rebajas para renovar mi ropa de verano. Le seguía sin preocuparme de la ruta, me guiaba de la mano por las calles de París. De pronto, se detuvo ante un spa. Le interrogué con la mirada.

—¡Un regalo!

—¿Qué?

—Durante las próximas dos horas, alguien se va a ocupar de ti. El relax de las vacaciones empieza hoy.

—No deberías haberlo hecho...

—¡Shhh! Es un placer para mí. Luego vuelves a casa, te preparas y voy a buscarte a las siete. Me he fijado en una exposición que debería gustarte y después cenamos en el restaurante.

Salté a su cuello. Desde Moblit nadie había querido cuidarme como él.

Me sentía relajada, con la piel como la de un bebé, estrenaba un bonito vestido negro y unas sandalias de tacón que había comprado esa misma tarde. Me miré en el espejo antes de bajar a La Gente a esperar a Erwin.

Estaba feliz de sentirme bella para él; la mirada que me lanzó al verme media hora más tarde no me decepcionó.  
En el metro me agarré a él, le miraba, besaba su cuello como una adolescente encaprichada.

Había pasado página de tantas cosas. No imaginaba qué podría romper el apacible encanto en el que permanecía sumergida desde que Erwin había entrado en mi vida. Empezaba a decirme a mí misma que estaba enamorada de él y me invadía la dulzura.

Salimos del metro en Montparnasse. Seguía a Erwin sin hacer preguntas, muy excitada ante la idea de ver una exposición. Quiso mantener la sorpresa hasta el final. Al llegar a nuestro destino me obligó a volverme de espaldas, retrasando el momento de dejarme descubrir adónde íbamos.

Oía música detrás de mí: música celta en el barrio bretón, algo completamente normal.

—Estaba hojeando Pariscope cuando descubrí esta exposición. No durará mucho, había que aprovechar —me dijo Erwin, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿De qué trata?

—Entra y verás.

Empujé la puerta. Se trataba de una exposición sobre la relación de las culturas británica, escocesa e irlandesa con el mar. Habían recreado el ambiente de un pub; no servían champán ni tartaletas saladas, sino Guinness, whisky y patatas fritas con vinagre. Mi emoción se vino abajo, dando paso a un malestar infinito.

—Me dijiste que Irlanda te había sentado bien, pensé que te gustaría.

—Sí —conseguí articular.

Erwin me tomó por la cintura para empezar el recorrido por la galería. Había mucha gente, nos costaba avanzar entre los visitantes. No me atrevía a mirar ningún lienzo ni ninguna foto por miedo a encontrarme con un paisaje, palpar una impresión que hiciese aflorar mis emociones.

Respondía con monosílabos a las preguntas de Erwin.

Rechacé su propuesta de tomar una Guinness.

—Tengo la impresión de que no ha sido buena idea —acabó diciendo.  
Le tome de la mano y la apreté con fuerza.

—Es culpa mía, te dije que me había gustado ese país y vivir cerca del mar, es cierto..., pero no solo tengo buenos recuerdos, porque no pasaba por mi mejor momento cuando estuve allí.

—En ese caso, vámonos. Lo ultimo que quería era verte sufrir. Lo siento.

—No te enfades, pero prefiero marcharme, perdona. Prosigamos la velada lejos de todo esto.

Enfilamos la salida. Seguía abrazada a él, mirando al suelo. Estábamos casi fuera cuando, entre la música y el murmullo general, emergió una _voz_.

_Una voz que me dejó paralizada._

_Una voz que me devolvió a Mulranny._

_Una voz que llevó el recuerdo de la espuma de las olas a mis labios._

_Una voz ronca que olía a tabaco y que creí que no volvería a oír._

—Espera —le dije a Erwin, soltándole.

Lo dejé allí plantado y volví sobre mis pasos, guiada e hipnotizada por el eco de aquella voz, que resonaba como el canto de las sirenas.

 _Imposible_.

Eran imaginaciones mías, perturbada por la maraña de recuerdos que resurgían en aquel lugar. Pero debía asegurarme. Fui examinando las siluetas, los rostros, espiando las conversaciones, empujé a los que se interponían en mi búsqueda.

Hasta que me detuve.

 _Sin duda era su voz_.

Apenas nos separaban unos centímetros. Estaba allí: de espaldas, desaliñado, en camisa, con un cigarrillo entre los dedos listo para ser encendido.

Si hubiese inspirado con fuerza, su perfume habría invadido mis fosas nasales y me habría devuelto a sus brazos. Temblaba, tenía la boca seca, las manos húmedas, sentía frío y también calor.

— Levi ... —murmuré sin querer.

Tuve la impresión de que todo el mundo me había oído. Pero solo importaba él. Su cuerpo se contrajo, bajó el rostro unos segundos, cerró los puños y encendió su mechero varias veces seguidas.

Después se volvió.

Nuestras miradas se engancharon. La mía le transmitía mi sorpresa y mis preguntas. La suya, tras echarme un vistazo de la cabeza a los pies, no me devolvía más que frialdad, distancia.

Sus rasgos seguían siendo tan duros, tan arrogantes, ocultos tras una ligera barba. Por su cabello, un tanto despeinado como en mi recuerdo, cruzaban algunas líneas blancas. Parecía agotado, como si cargase con algo que no conseguía discernir.

— Hange —dijo por fin.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con voz temblorosa, recuperando mi inglés con naturalidad.

—Expongo mis fotos.

—¿Cuándo llegaste a París?

—Hace tres días.

Recibí su respuesta como un puñetazo en el corazón.

—Pensabas decirme...

—No.

—Ah...

Las preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza, pero era incapaz de formular una sola de ellas. Su actitud hostil y lejana me paralizaba. Su mirada se desvió detrás de mí, y sentí una mano en la espalda.

—Te estaba buscando —me dijo Erwin.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarme de él? Hice un esfuerzo para sonreír y me giré.

—Perdóname..., yo... vi a Levi antes de salir y...

Le tendió la mano.

—Encantado, me llamo Erwin.

Levi le estrechó la mano sin decir palabra.

— Levi no habla francés.

—¡Oh, perdón! ¡No imaginaba que encontrarías a algún conocido aquí! —dijo sonriendo en un inglés perfecto.

— Levi es fotógrafo y...

— Hange y yo éramos vecinos cuando vivía en Mulranny.

Yo no lo hubiese definido de aquella manera. Había significado mucho más. Y los latidos de mi corazón me enviaban señales contradictorias sobre lo que todavía representaba para mí.

—¡Increíble! Y se encontraran aquí por un golpe de suerte. Si lo hubiese sabido... Hange, ¿te quieres quedar al final? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, seguramente tienen mucho que contarse...

—No —intervino Levi —. Tengo cosas que hacer. Encantado de haberte conocido, Erwin.

Y añadió, mirándome:

—Cuídate.

Me invadió el pánico al verle a punto de alejarse de mí.

—¡ _Espera_!

Le tomé del brazo. Miró fijamente mi mano sobre él. La retiré deprisa.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

—Tengo un vuelo mañana por la tarde.

—Oh..., te marchas ya... ¿Sacarás un poco de tiempo para verme?  
Se pasó la mano por la cara.

—No sé.

—Por favor, ven a La Gente. Te lo ruego...

—No veo para qué —murmuró casi para sus adentros.

—Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Se puso su cigarrillo sin encender en la comisura de los labios y me miró a los ojos.

—No te garantizo nada.

Eché mano de mi bolso y rebusqué en él hasta dar con una tarjeta de visita de La Gente.

—En el reverso están la dirección y un plano. Llámame si no lo encuentras.

—Lo encontraré.

Me lanzó una última mirada, saludó a Erwin con la cabeza y me volvió la espalda.

—¿Nos vamos? —me preguntó Erwin —. ¿Todavía te apetece ir a cenar?

—Sí, claro. Nada ha cambiado.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, me giré. Levi hablaba con gente sin perderme de vista lo más mínimo.

Media hora más tarde, estábamos sentados en un restaurante indio. Cada bocado era un suplicio, hacía un esfuerzo por Erwin, cuya atención y amabilidad no se relajaban a pesar de lo que acababa de hacerle. No se merecía aquello. Y no podía dejarle en la ignorancia. Sin embargo, debía medir mis palabras.

—Perdona por lo de antes —empecé a decir—. No tenía que haberte dejado así, pero... ha sido tan raro reconocer a alguien... He echado a perder tu sorpresa.

—Para nada. Te has quedado impactada, no me gusta verte así.

—Se me pasará, no te preocupes. Sumergirme en la atmósfera irlandesa me ha enviado de vuelta a ese periodo de mi vida en el que nada fue fácil.

—Y, entonces, ¿quién es Levi?

Su tono no denotaba ninguna sospecha.

—Era mi vecino, como te ha dicho. Yo vivía en un cottage alquilado al lado del suyo, y mis caseros eran sus tíos, Murel y Jack. Dos personas maravillosas... Me hice amiga de su hermana, Isabel, la versión hetero de Mike.

—¡Algo digno de ver!

—Es extraordinaria.

—¿Y cuando te marchaste...?

—Me fui de Irlanda de manera impulsiva, me ahorré las despedidas y no volví a dar noticias. Ahora me avergüenzo de mi actitud egoísta.

—No tienes por qué —me dijo cogiéndome de la mano—. Ellos también podrían haber tomado la iniciativa.

—No es gente que se inmiscuya en la vida de los demás, siempre respetaron mi mutismo. Mi partida no cambió nada.

—¿Por eso has insistido en verle mañana?

—Sí...

—No parece muy hablador, ¿crees que le sacarás algo?

¿Cómo no reírse con ese comentario?

—Será conciso, obtendré lo estrictamente necesario, pero siempre será mejor que nada.

Suspiré y miré fijamente mi plato vacío.

—Quizás prefieras dormir sola esta noche.

Buscó mi mirada.

—No, vamos a tu casa.

Ya en la cama, Erwin no intentó hacer el amor, me besó y simplemente me abrazó. Se durmió con bastante rapidez, mientras que yo no pegué ojo en toda la noche. Revivía cada detalle de aquel encuentro inesperado. Solo unas horas antes, Irlanda era una página pasada, un libro cerrado de mi vida, y debía seguir siéndolo. Si venía al día siguiente, le pediría noticias de unos y otros, se volvería a marchar y mi vida continuaría su curso.

A pesar de mi discreción, desperté a Erwin al levantarme.

—¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó con voz somnolienta.

—Sí. Vuelve a dormirte. Aprovecha tus vacaciones.

Le besé.

—Pasaré a buscarte al final del día.

Un último beso y me marché.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, abría La Gente sin haber desayunado mi cruasán diario.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago.

Mis clientes matinales debieron de sentir mi mal humor; me dejaron rumiar en mi esquina. Cuando, sobre las doce, vi a Mike en el umbral de la puerta, supe que con él no iba a ser tan fácil. 

No había escapatoria.

Si aparecía Levi, Mike estaría en primera fila. ¡Y cómo olvidar que se pelearon en su último encuentro!

—¡Vaya cara que tienes hoy! ¿Erwin ha peleado contigo o qué?

Atacaba con fuerza. Le respondí con la misma contundencia:

— Levi está en París, ayer por la noche me encontré con él.

Se derrumbó sobre el primer taburete que encontró.

—¡Debo de estar todavía muy drogado por el éxtasis!

Muy a mi pesar, solté una carcajada.

—No, Mike. Es la pura verdad, quizás se pase hoy por aquí.

Por la cara que puse, comprendió que no estaba bromeando. Volvió a levantarse, se metió detrás de la barra y me abrazó.

—¿Cómo estás?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y Erwin?

—No le he dicho lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—¿Ha venido para verte?

—No creo, visto el recibimiento... Está exponiendo sus fotos y se marcha esta tarde.

—Bueno, bah, podría haber sido peor. Haré jornada completa hoy. Simplemente para alegrarme la vista.

Me eché a reír.

Se convirtió en el día de trabajo más largo de mi vida. No hacía más que esperar. Mike me vigilaba de reojo y hacía payasadas para entretenerme. Cuanto más pasaban las horas, más convencida estaba de que no vendría. Lo que, en realidad, no estaría mal. Era peligroso remover todo aquello.

Estaba devolviendo el cambio a un cliente cuando se presentó, con un bolso de viaje al hombro. Mi café me pareció de pronto muy pequeño; Levi ocupaba el espacio por completo.

Estrechó la mano de Mike, que tuvo la elegancia de no hacer ninguna broma de mal gusto, se acodó en el bar y observó mi universo con la mayor atención.

Aquello duró unos largos minutos. Sus ojos grisáceos inspeccionaron los libros, los vasos y las fotos sobre el mostrador. Acabó posando su mirada en la mía, sin decir nada. Sentí tantas cosas aflorar a la superficie: nuestras peleas, nuestros escasos besos, mi decisión, su declaración, nuestra separación. La tensión debió de hacerse irresistible para Mike, porque fue el primero en abrir la boca.

—¿Una cervecita, Levi?

—¿No tienes algo más fuerte? —exclamó.

—Un Whisky, ¿te parece?

—Solo.

— Hange, ¿un café?

—Sí, gracias, Mike. ¿Podrías ocuparte de los clientes que vengan?

—¡Para eso me pagan! —respondió enviándome un guiño de ánimo.

Levi dio las gracias a Mike y bebió un trago de su whisky. Le conocía bastante para saber que, si yo no empezaba la conversación, podía permanecer una hora sin pronunciar palabra. Después de todo, era yo la que le había pedido que viniese.

—Así que expones en París.

—Se me presentó la oportunidad.

Se frotó las ojeras. ¿De dónde venía esa fatiga que arrastraba?

—¿Cómo estás?

—Trabajo mucho. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien.

—Me alegro.

¿Qué más podría contarle de mí? ¿Y cómo hacerle hablar?

—¿Qué tal Isabel?

—Sigue igual.

—¿Hay algún hombre en su vida?

Debería reaccionar ante una pregunta como aquella.

—Varios —suspiró.

 _Error_.

—¿Y Murel y Jack? ¿Bien?

Por ahí estaba segura de no meter la pata. Por primera vez desvió la mirada. Se rascó la ligera barba, se removió ligeramente y tomó el paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué pasa, Levi?

—Jack está bien...

—¿Y Murel?

—Ahora vuelvo.

Salió y encendió un cigarrillo. Tome también uno y me uní a él.

—Tú tampoco lo has dejado —observó, con un rictus en los labios.

—No tengo razones para hacerlo..., pero el tema no era nuestro consumo respectivo de tabaco.

Me planté frente a él.

— Levi, mírame.

Obedeció. Comprendí que lo que iba a escuchar no sería nada agradable.

—Murel está bien, ¿ _no_?

No podía ser de otra manera, la recordaba sobre su bicicleta el día que la conocí, tan viva a pesar de su edad.

—Está enferma.

—Pero... ¿ _se va a curar_?

— _No_.

Me tapé la boca con la mano. Murel era el pedestal de esa familia, tan maternal, tan benevolente, tan generosa.

Recordaba que le parecía que yo estaba demasiado delgada y casi me forzaba a engullir porciones de pastel de zanahoria. Aún sentía su último abrazo cuando le dije adiós, y me respondió:   
« _Envíanos noticias tuyas»._

Aunque no me diera cuenta en aquel momento, Murel había tenido una influencia considerable en mi recuperación, y yo la había dejado a un lado.

Todavía estaba intentando reponerme cuando vi que Erwin se acercaba. Levi se dio cuenta de mi distracción, y se giró. Se estrecharon la mano y Erwin me besó discretamente en los labios.

—¿Estás bien?

—No mucho. Levi acaba de contarme una noticia muy mala, Murel está muy enferma.

—Lo siento —dijo a Levi —. Los dejo entonces, estarán mejor hablando solos.

Me acarició la mejilla y se unió a Mike dentro de La Gente. Le seguí con la mirada y luego me volví hacia Levi, que me miraba fijamente. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, levanté la vista al cielo suspirando antes de poder continuar:

—Cuéntame más, por favor...

Sacudió la cabeza y permaneció en silencio.

—No es posible... No puedo creer lo que acabas de...

—Estará feliz de saber que estás bien. Nunca ha dejado de preocuparse por ti —me envió una mirada sombría—. Le diré que te he visto, eso bastará.

Consultó su reloj.

—Tengo que marcharme.

Dejó la puerta abierta mientras recuperaba su bolso y saludaba a Mike y a Erwin. Cuando volvió hacia mí, me lancé:

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte antes de que te vayas.

—Te escucho.

—No tiene nada que ver con Murel, pero necesito saberlo. Intenté llamarte dos veces, hace varios meses, incluso te dejé un mensaje. ¿Lo recibiste?

Encendió otro cigarrillo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sí.

—Y por qué no...

— Hange, hace mucho tiempo que no hay lugar para ti en mi vida.

Y me dejó menos de cinco segundos para encajar el golpe.

—Erwin parece un tipo decente. Has hecho bien en rehacer tu vida.

—No sé qué decir...

— _Entonces no digas nada_.

Di un paso hacia él, pero cambié de opinión en el último momento.

—Adiós, Hange.

Sin dejarme tiempo para responder, giró sobre sus talones. No dejé de mirarle hasta que desapareció al final de la calle. Luchaba por no llorar. En mi cabeza, todo seguía siendo utópico. Cuando pensaba en Mulranny, nada había cambiado: Murel, feliz; Jack, sólido; y Levi, solo, con su perro y sus fotos.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que la vida no seguiría su curso sin mí? ¿Era egocéntrica hasta ese punto?

Pero una existencia con Murel enferma y condenada era inaceptable. Tenía ganas de llorar por ella, su dolor, su pérdida, por Levi, que ya no era realmente el mismo, porque comprendía que mi Irlanda había dejado de existir.

Como si, hasta entonces, hubiese estado alimentando la esperanza inconsciente de bonitos reencuentros, de buenas noticias.

Se acabó.

Ahora estaba con Erwin y Levi tenía una mujer en su vida. Cada uno por su lado, ambos habíamos pasado página. Aunque... ¿cómo dejar de pensar en Murel?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capituló conocerán a alguien nuevo, que pondrá las cosas un poco tensas entre la relación de Hange & Levi.

Nuestra escapada romántica me vino que ni pintada. Sin ser consciente de ello, Erwin había tomado la mejor decisión al llevarme al sur, a la costa; el sol, el calor, el acento cantarín, el vino rosado fresco y mi traje de baño hacían que todo encajara a la perfección.

Esos cuatro días fueron un paréntesis encantador en el que no pude evitar tomarle más cariño. Se anticipaba a todos mis deseos; cada uno de sus actos, de sus gestos, era dulce; cada una de sus palabras, delicada. Quería que descansase, de modo que evitamos recorrer descontroladamente la región.

Redescubrí el sentido de la palabra « _vacaciones_ » gracias a mis largas siestas, a los baños, a las cenas de restaurante. Nos tomamos el tiempo de no hacer nada, juntos, y era delicioso. Casi me olvidé de La Gente.

Nos marchábamos al día siguiente. Durante la comida, en una terraza, mi mente empezó a divagar y a preguntarse si Mike estaría arreglándoselas bien.

—¿En qué piensas, Hange?

—En Mike —respondí riendo.

—¿Te inquieta?

—Un poco...

—Llámale.

—No, puedo esperar veinticuatro horas más.

—¡Te mereces el premio mayor por no haber pensado en él hasta ahora! Me esperaba que sucediese antes. No te preocupes por mí.

—¡Gracias! Le llamaré desde la playa, ¡así se morirá de rabia!

Erwin se echó a reír.

—No conocía tu lado sádico.

—A él le encanta, no es culpa mía... ¡Dame otra!

Una hora más tarde, me tostaba al sol mientras Erwin se bañaba. Como los dos días precedentes, había tomado la precaución de localizar lugares inaccesibles para los niños, por lo que no había riesgo de crisis de ansiedad.

Sentía cómo mi piel se calentaba; me gustaba, y sobre todo me gustaba el color tostado que me daba un aspecto brillante; no había sentido nada parecido desde mis últimas vacaciones en familia.

Y una cosa me hacía particularmente feliz: la ausencia total de culpabilidad.

¡Todo era alegría!

—La Gente feliz no se empalma en el mes de julio, dígame.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar aquellas variaciones del nombre de La Gente.

— Mike ¡si me vieras! Estoy dorada como una patata al horno, ligeramente achispada gracias a un fresco Côtes de Provence, y dentro de nada me iré a nadar con mi amorcito.

—¿Con qué desconocida estoy hablando?

—¡La única e irrepetible, tu jefa!

—Entonces, ¿qué tal? ¿Te lo estás pasando como una feliz?

—Sí. ¿Y tú? ¿La Gente sigue todavía en pie?

—He evitado un incendio, una inundación y un robo. Puede decirse que me las arreglo.

—En resumen, ha llegado la hora de que vuelva. Mañana por la tarde iré de inspección.

—Aprovecha hasta el final. Es bueno oírte así.

—No pienso hacer otra cosa.

—Tenía miedo de que después de la vuelta del otro tipo, y sobre todo de esa noticia sobre Murel, te volvieses a encerrar.

—Todo marcha. Te dejo, Erwin me está llamando.

Colgué y envié el móvil al fondo de mi bolso. Traté de no maldecir a Mike por su último comentario. Había hecho todo lo posible para olvidar a Murel y aprovechar mi tiempo con Erwin. Debía seguir adelante. Inspiré profundamente, me quité las gafas de sol y me metí en el agua. Nadé hasta él y me agarré a sus hombros, me sonrió y besó mi brazo, que rodeaba su cuello.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó.

—No hablemos de París.

Última noche en el hotel; acabábamos de hacer el amor, tiernamente, como siempre, y tenía miedo. Miedo de perder algo tras esas cortas vacaciones, miedo de perder la paz, simplemente.

Erwin estaba a mi espalda, y me apretaba contra él. Yo acariciaba distraídamente su brazo mientras miraba por la ventana que habíamos dejado abierta.

— Hange, hace horas que estás distante.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Hay algún problema en La Gente, con Mike?

—Para nada.

—Dime qué te preocupa.

¡ _Que pare! ¡Que se calle! ¿Por qué era tan atento, tan perspicaz_? No quería que fuese él quien pinchara nuestra burbuja.

—Nada, te lo prometo.

Suspiró y me besó en el cuello.

—Mientes muy mal. ¿Te preocupa esa mujer, tu casera en Irlanda?

—Empiezas a conocerme bien...   
Es cierto, pienso en ella, no puedo creerlo. Todo lo que hizo para ayudarme, ahora me doy cuenta... Y pensar que puede..., no, es imposible. Me gustaría hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

—Empieza por llamarla, sería un buen principio.

—No sé si me siento capaz.

—Necesitarás valor, pero eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. Cuando te conocí, sentí tu fragilidad, pero tienes recursos, muchos recursos. Lo conseguirás.

—Pensaré en ello.

Me volví hacia él y le besé. Necesitaba sentirle contra mí, aferrarme a él, me negaba a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de esa llamada.

Me llevó más de un mes decidirme y encontrar la ocasión propicia para hacerlo. Nunca estaba sola. En La Gente, tenía siempre a Mike encima de mí; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba con Erwin, y no me veía llamando a Murel con él a mi lado. En realidad, retrasaba tanto el momento por miedo a lo que pudiera descubrir. Aproveché las vacaciones de Mike, a finales de agosto, para armarme de valor.

—¿Diga?

Aunque su voz parecía cansada, reconocí a Murel, lo que me dejó sin palabras.

—¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien?

— Murel ..., soy yo...

—¿Hange? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí. Perdón por no haber...

—No digas nada, cariño. Me alegra tanto escucharte. Cuando Levi nos contó que te había visto...

—¿Les lo contó?

—¡Menos mal! Nos dijo que estabas bien y que salías con alguien, ¡qué alegría!  
Siempre había tenido la virtud de ser claro.

—Gracias... ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—¡En plena forma!

— Murel —me enfadé—. No entró en detalles, pero Levi me dijo...

—Se merecería un tirón de orejas por eso, no debió preocuparte.

Tenía la impresión de haberme despedido de ella el día anterior.

—Hizo bien. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, ya sabes, el corazón de una vieja fatigada...

—¡Tú no eres vieja!

—Eres un encanto, Hange. No te preocupes, así es la vida... Me encanta escucharte, te echo mucho de menos.

—Yo también, Murel.

—Ay, si por mí fuera, me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

—¡Todo lo que quieras!

—Ven a visitarnos.

Volver a Irlanda, a Mulranny... no se me había pasado por la cabeza.

—Oh..., no sé...

—Me gustaría tanto tenerlos a todos conmigo una vez más. Además, Isabel se pondría loca de alegría. Eres su única amiga de verdad.

Murel sabía jugar con los sentimientos cuando le venía bien..., ¡debía haberlo recordado!

Sonó la campanilla: Erwin venía a ayudarme a cerrar.

—No te prometo nada, veré lo que puedo hacer.

—No tardes mucho, cariño.

—No digas eso.

Crucé una mirada con Erwin, que había comprendido con quién estaba hablando. Me sonrió dulcemente.

—Te... te llamaré pronto.

—Gracias por llamar, Hange. Hasta muy pronto. Besos.

—Besos para ti también, Murel.

Dejé mi teléfono sobre la barra y fui a refugiarme en los brazos de Erwin. En menos de un minuto estaba llorando. Me hubiese gustado estar allí con ella, en su salón, cerca de la chimenea, decirle y repetirle que iba a curarse. Pero ¿cómo podría marcharme de golpe a Irlanda? ¿Y La Gente? ¿Y Erwin? ¿Y Mike?

—¿Tan duro es?

—Habla como si fuese el final.

—Lo siento, Hange ...

—Voy a tener que negarle un favor, y eso me pone enferma.

—¿Qué favor?

—Primero cerramos y luego te lo cuento.

—Como quieras.

Necesitaba digerirlo antes de explicárselo. El cierre nos llevó menos tiempo del que necesitaba para soltarlo. Erwin fue a comprar comida turca para cenar. Mientras comíamos, conseguí contarle la petición de Murel, a la que no dejaba de dar vueltas.

—¿Tienes miedo de que sea demasiado doloroso para ti?

—No se trata de mí esta vez. Murel es la que de verdad tiene motivos para quejarse.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres ir?

—La Gente...

— Mike se las arregló bien durante nuestro viaje.

Me negaba a creer que fuese posible.

—¿Y tú? No voy a dejarte... ¿Querrías venir conmigo?

—No, Hange. Por varias razones. No puedo permitirme tomarme más días de vacaciones y, aunque pudiese, son tus amigos, no quiero impedirte estar con ellos si te acompaño. No es mi lugar. Además, ayudaré a Mike, eso te dejará más tranquila.

Resoplé con fuerza. Me aterrorizaba tomar aquella decisión. Tomó mi cara con las dos manos y me miró a los ojos.

—Mi única condición es que estés segura de ti misma. ¿Tienes ganas de volver a Irlanda? ¿Sientes la necesidad de ir?

—Sí —confesé.

Por una vez, aproveché el wifi de La Gente y reservé vuelo y coche mientras trabajaba. Murel se negó rotundamente a que buscase una habitación de hotel: me alojaría en su casa.

Fui preparando a Mike para mi ausencia mediante mensajes de texto, sin confesarle adónde me iba. Así como Erwin había respetado mi decisión, con mi mejor amigo las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Mi vuelo a Dublín despegaba tres días después de su regreso de vacaciones.

La mañana de su vuelta estaba tensa como la cuerda de un arco. Le estaba dejando que me relatara sus vacaciones antes de soltarle el bombazo, pero él se adelantó.

—¿Es tan grande el amor que se profesan que quiere volver a marcharse para encerrarse varios días en un cuarto de hotel? ¿Me pondrás al día?

—En realidad... no me marcho con Erwin.

—¡Ah! Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a visitar a Murel.

—¿Cómo? Es un jodido chiste, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Debes saber que le dije a Erwin que me acompañase y se ha negado.

—Si supiese que hiciste cosillas con Levi, iría. Está dejando entrar al zorro en el corral. Pensaba que era más inteligente.

—Te equivocas.

Mike me trató con frialdad hasta que me marché. Sin embargo, en el momento de nuestra despedida, sentí toda su preocupación.

—¿Quieres a Erwin? Quiero decir, ¿lo quieres de verdad?

—Eso creo, sí..., vamos, estoy enamorada de él.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—No, todavía no.

—En ese caso, ten cuidado en Irlanda.

— Mike, volveré antes de una semana, no veo qué puede pasarme.

Erwin me acompañó al aeropuerto a pesar de que le había dicho que no era necesario. Y sabía de antemano que estaría esperándome a mi regreso. Se ahorró las consignas de seguridad.

Me sentía nerviosa ante la idea de no verle durante una semana —era la prueba de que Mike se equivocaba— y me quedé abrazada a él hasta el último minuto.

—Te llamaré pronto —le dije entre dos besos.

—Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

Lo besé una última vez y me dirigí a la zona de embarque.

Qué raro. En cuanto puse el pie en suelo irlandés, tuve la impresión de estar en casa, como si volviese después de una larga ausencia. No me esperaba tal sensación de bienestar. Pensé que me sentiría a disgusto, triste, angustiada, perseguida por los recuerdos. Y era todo lo contrario.

Cada paso, cada kilómetro recorrido, resultaba natural y me acercaba a algo propio. Mi cuerpo y mi mente conservaban una memoria perfecta de aquel trayecto.

Fui bajando la velocidad según me acercaba a Mulranny. Detrás de una colina apareció la bahía. La vista me impactó de tal manera que me detuve en el arcén. Una ráfaga de viento me despeinó en cuanto abrí la puerta, me eché a reír.

Me quedé paralizada admirando el paisaje que había sido todo mi universo durante aquellos meses tan largos.

¡ _Dios mío! ¡Cómo lo había echado de menos_! A lo lejos distinguí mi cottage y el de Levi. Se me puso la piel de gallina, miré al cielo y respiré a pleno pulmón ese aire puro y yodado. Brotaron mis primeras lágrimas de viento, me gustaban esas lágrimas que parecían limpiar mis ojos y mis mejillas.

Las horas sombrías habían pasado, no pensaba más que en los instantes mágicos de aquel lugar. El viaje era la oportunidad de hacer las paces con ese periodo de mi vida.

Al llegar al pueblo, me asombró la ausencia de cambios, todo seguía como lo recordaba: la tienda, la gasolinera y el pub. Estuve a punto de detenerme para hacer unas compras y pasar por el pub a beber una Guinness. En cambio, acercarme a la playa me parecía precipitado, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo. Así que me dirigí a casa de Murel y Jack.

Ni siquiera había parado el motor del coche cuando abrieron la puerta. Sonreí y lloré al mismo tiempo. Corrí hacia ellos, no quería que Murel se cansara. Jack la adelantó y, para mi gran sorpresa, me abrazó con sus brazos de coloso.

—¡Por fin ha llegado nuestra francesita!

—Jack..., gracias.

—¡Déjamela! Que soy yo la moribunda.

La mirada de Jack me aconsejó no reaccionar al humor de su mujer. Cuando él me soltó, pude echarle un buen vistazo. Era más pequeña de lo que recordaba y había adelgazado. Intuí que había hecho todo lo posible para camuflar las marcas de su enfermedad: base de maquillaje, antiojeras y rubor en las mejillas. Su mirada seguía pícara y llena de vida. Se abrazó a mí.

—¡Qué alegría tenerte en casa! Hace más de un año que espero tu vuelta.

Evité responder: « _Yo también_ ».  
  


Una hora más tarde, después de vaciar la maleta y ordenar mis cosas en una cómoda de mi dormitorio, ya estaba en la cocina con ella preparando la comida. Allí me di cuenta de las primeras señales de cansancio, pues no se negó a que la ayudase, al contrario que un año antes. 

Jack pasaba de la cocina al salón, con su Guinness en la mano. Murel, sentada en su silla, me asediaba a preguntas sobre mi vida en París, sobre Mike, del que conservaba un feliz recuerdo, y sobre Erwin. Seguía sin creerme que Levi les hubiese hablado de él: ¡vaya cambio! No pude evitar curiosear.

—Entonces, ¿hay alguien en su vida?

Murel esbozó una sonrisita.

—Sí..., alguien que ocupa mucho espacio.

Me invadió una oleada de pánico.

— Murel, no me digas que...

Me interrumpió su carcajada.

—Aquella no ha vuelto, tranquila. Su llegada nos ha alegrado la vida, ya verás. Se cruzarán, con toda seguridad.

¡ _Gracias a Dios_! Menos mal que estaba con Erwin, si hubiese seguido soltera me habría costado mucho ver a Levi con otra mujer, sobre todo si, como me daban a entender, se trataba de una chica simpática a la que todo el mundo apreciaba.

Durante la cena me dieron noticias de los vecinos que recordaba. Y, en realidad, me acordaba de todo el mundo. Murel me contó que Isabel vendría el fin de semana, y que estaba en plena forma. ¡ _Vaya rato me esperaba_!

Me encargué de lavar los platos y les prohibí que hiciesen nada. Quería que descansasen durante mi estancia, era lo menos que podía hacer. Además, allí me sentía muy a gusto, en cierto modo como en casa de mis abuelos, donde pasaba mis vacaciones infantiles.

Con todo ordenado, salí a fumar y me senté en el porche. A lo lejos se oían el mar y las olas. Me notaba relajada, respiré a fondo, sentía mi cuerpo blando como un chicle. Jack se unió a mí unos minutos más tarde, en compañía de un puro.

— Murel ha subido a acostarse —anunció.

—Espero no cansarla demasiado.

—Con lo que estás haciendo, ¡ni pensarlo! Es el mejor regalo que podías darle. Le costó mucho recuperarse de tu marcha.

—Lo siento...

—No te preocupes, ella es así, le gustaría tener a todo el mundo a su alrededor, permanentemente, como si fuesen niños. Solo espero que no te hayas visto obligada a venir por ella.

—En absoluto... Debo confesarte que tenía ciertos temores, pero desde que estoy aquí sé que es la mejor decisión que he tomado.

Qué bien se estaba bajo el edredón, en mi cama especial para gigantes. Acababa de hablar con Erwin y la charla me había aliviado, permanecer en contacto con mi realidad parisina. Me daba cuenta de lo apegada que estaba a aquel país, más de lo que quería admitir. A punto de apagar la lámpara de mi mesita de noche, alguien llamó a mi puerta; me quedé estupefacta al descubrir a Murel, envuelta en su bata.

—Creí que estabas dormida...

—Tengo insomnio..., y me quería asegurar de que estuvieras cómoda.

—No podría ser de otra manera.

Se acercó a la cama, se sentó a mi lado y me cogió las manos.

—Estás radiante, Hange.

—Gracias.

—Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Sí.

—Si supieses lo feliz que me siento de tenerte a mi lado unos cuantos días... Mi segunda hija está en casa...

Me quedé muda de la emoción.

—Acuéstate.

Se levantó y me volví a tumbar. Rodeó la cama y me besó en la frente.

—Duerme bien, hija.

Me dormí en paz.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Murel quiso que fuésemos las dos a caminar por la playa. Para que no se cansase demasiado, Jack nos acercó en el coche.

Avanzábamos tomadas del brazo, pasito a pasito. La mano de Murel calmaba mis temblores; no veía más que mi cottage. Llegué a pensar que moriría de pena en aquella casa. Pero sus cuatro muros habían contribuido también a convertirme en lo que hoy era.

—Nadie ha vivido allí desde que te fuiste.

—¿Por qué?

—Es tuyo... Tengo las llaves, ¿quieres entrar?

—No, no deseo recordar todo aquello.

—Lo entiendo.

Proseguimos nuestro paseo por la playa bajo algunas gotas de lluvia. No obstante, confiaba en el olfato meteorológico de Jack, que nos había asegurado que no arreciaría hasta unas horas después.

Me gustaba aquella playa, ese mar de un azul amenazador, el viento que apenas flaqueaba. En aquel lugar había llorado a Moblit y a Sara, había reído, había descubierto al auténtico Levi, había conocido a Isabel. Y me había revolcado por la arena.

—¿Levi sigue teniendo a su perro?

—Más loco que nunca. ¡Mira quién viene por ahí!

Murel me soltó y dio unos pasos atrás riendo. Escuchar esos ladridos me llenó de alegría y excitación. ¡La de tiempo que había pasado junto a Postman!

Llegaba al trote. Me palmeé las rodillas para que se acercase y, como antaño, saltó sobre mí y me hizo caer de espaldas.

—¿Qué tal estás, perrito? —le pregunté mientras me lamía la cara.

—Te ha reconocido —dijo Murel.

—¡Es increíble!

Conseguí levantarme y le lancé un palo lejos, preguntándome dónde estaría su amo.

—¿Levi lo suelta?

—No, debe de estar con Declan.

—¿Quién es Declan?

Murel no tuvo tiempo de responderme; una vocecilla la llamaba a gritos detrás de mí. Me volví y me estremecí al descubrir a un niño pequeño que corría hacia nosotras, más concretamente hacia Murel.

Se lanzó sobre ella y se acurrucó contra su vientre. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, la presencia de ese niño empañaba mi reencuentro con la playa y provocaba en mí demasiadas preguntas como para quedarme tranquila.

—¡Murel!

—¿Sí, Hange?

—¿De quién es ese niño?

Aquello parecía incomodarla, algo raro en ella que hizo que me angustiara más.

—Y bien, ¿de quién es?

—Es mío —dijo Levi, a mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta. Lo tenía a menos de un metro y me miraba directamente a los ojos. Los miré de arriba abajo a los dos, al niño y a él.

El parecido era asombroso. Ese niño, en el que se intuía el adulto imponente que iba a ser, era un modelo a escala de Levi: cabello oscuro y revuelto, rasgos duros y orgullosos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Tendría algo más de cinco años... Mis cálculos fueron interrumpidos por una manita que tiraba de mi abrigo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Le miraba fijamente sin lanzarme a responder. Los mismos ojos inquisidores de su...

—Declan, te presento a una amiga de la familia, se llama Hange —le respondió Murel —. Vamos a dejar a papá hablar con ella, ¿esta bien?

Se encogió de hombros, sin comprender del todo.

— Levi, vengan los dos a cenar esta noche —propuso Murel —. Me llevo a Declan conmigo.

—No voy a permitir que vuelvas a pie, te llevaré en coche.

—No creo que tu hijo necesite escuchar su conversación.

—Los llevaré y volveré después con Hange.

No pude decir ni palabra, como en los buenos tiempos. Levi silbó a su perro, hizo una señal a su hijo para que le siguiese sin rechistar y se dirigió al coche, aparcado frente a su casa. Murel se acercó a mí.

—¿Me ayudas a caminar? —me pidió tomándome del brazo.

Fui yo la que me apoyé en ella, y no al contrario. Con la cabeza gacha, era incapaz de mirar al frente y contemplar esa escena familiar: Levi caminando con su hijo y su perro.

—No seas demasiado dura con él, cariño —me dijo antes de subir al coche.

Levi se acercó y di un paso atrás fusilándole con la mirada.

—¿Quieres esperarme en casa?

—¿Y qué más?

—No empecemos...

Reconocí su tono cortante. Sentí que empezaba a hervirme la sangre, pero me contuve por respeto a Murel, le di la espalda y volví a la playa.

Durante un cuarto de hora no hice más que dar vueltas, lancé piedras al agua con todas mis fuerzas y fumé un cigarrillo tras otro.

¡ _Así que era padre de familia_! Si había algo realmente imposible era aquello. Que hubiese encontrado a una mujer era perfectamente normal, e incluso que ella hubiera sido madre antes.

Pero que tuviese un hijo propio, cuyos genes saltaban a la vista... Un niño de esa edad, además. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ponerme a prueba?  
El chirrido de sus neumáticos me avisó de su regreso. Me puse aún más tensa y exploté cuando llegó a mi altura.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¿Tienes un hijo de más de cinco años y no me dijiste nada? ¿Tu filosofía de vida es mentir y esconder lo esencial? ¡Ya me habías ocultado lo de tu zorra, y ahora...!

—¡Cállate! ¿Qué derecho tienes a pedirme explicaciones? ¡Te fuiste! ¡No volviste a dar noticias! ¡Has rehecho tu vida!

El ataque me hizo retroceder. Se volvió y encendió un cigarrillo. Me sentí mal, había llegado para mí la hora de los reproches. Tenía razón, le había dejado cuando estaba dispuesto a hacer tanto por mí. Sin embargo, aquello no podía quedar así, necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Estabas al corriente de su existencia cuando yo vivía aquí?

—¿Cómo puedes imaginar algo tan innoble? —me reprochó enfrentándose a mí de nuevo, mirándome con violencia.

—No cuentes con salir de esta tan fácilmente. No esperaré a que llegue Isabel para que alguien me dé explicaciones sobre tu vida. Esa época se acabó. O empiezas ahora y me explicas de dónde ha salido...

—¿O qué?

—Me voy de inmediato. Esta noche.

No me gustaba actuar de aquella manera, pero no tenía elección. Permaneció en silencio.

—Si me marcho ahora, será Murel la que sufra.

Se cogió la cabeza entre las manos, se revolvió el pelo y miró al mar.

—Me enteré de la existencia de Declan hace poco más de seis meses. Y hace cuatro que vive aquí.

Caminó hacia las rocas y se sentó. Le observé un largo momento antes de decidir unirme a él.

Parecía muy dolido, lo veía por su forma de aspirar el cigarrillo. Si hubiese podido tragárselo, lo habría hecho. El cansancio que había notado al verle en París brotaba por todos los poros de su piel. Era algo más que eso, era agotamiento, un agotamiento psíquico. Estaba abrumado por un peso del que no conseguía librarse.

Las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, pero su angustia me resultaba insoportable, y que le pidiera sincerarse era para él todo un reto. Me lanzó una mirada de soslayo cuando me senté a su lado. Subí el cuello de mi suéter y esperé a que empezase su relato.

—Isabel debió de contarte que tras mi ruptura con Megan me fui solo a las islas Aran.

—Sí.

—De lo que nunca se enteró es de que me detuve en Galway antes de embarcar. Me emborraché para olvidar. Desde la primera noche tuve una compañera de borrachera que ahogaba no sé qué penas. Puedes imaginarte fácilmente cómo terminó... Duró tres meses... Salíamos de la cama para recuperar el nivel de alcohol. Una mañana, al abrir los ojos, recordé que tenía al perro en el coche. Pobre animal... Tomé conciencia de aquello en lo que me estaba convirtiendo: un tipo que bebe y que se acuesta con cualquier chica para vengarse de su ex..., y me sentí patético, aquello no iba conmigo. Me embarqué sin decir adiós, corté con el mundo durante dos meses en las islas Aran y no volví a pensar en aquella chica. Apenas recordaba su nombre de pila. Pero ella nunca tuvo la posibilidad de olvidarme.

Se interrumpió para encender un cigarrillo. Él y su sentido de la responsabilidad habían sufrido un golpe.

—¿Viven juntos?

Me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Está muerta.

Se me heló la sangre. Sentí lástima por el niño.

—¿Cómo supiste lo de tu hijo? ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Seis años... Después de que te marchases trabajé mucho para..., bueno, en fin. Mi nombre empezaba a aparecer aquí y allá. Me pidieron que cubriese una exposición en Galway. Un día, al bajar de un barco, ella me estaba esperando en el muelle. Llevaba varios meses buscándome.   
Me costó muchísimo reconocerla, no por culpa de mis recuerdos borrosos sino por lo mucho que había cambiado, no era más que piel y huesos y estaba desfigurada por la fatiga. Insistió para que tomásemos una copa juntos. No se anduvo con rodeos y me anunció que le quedaba poco tiempo.   
Me sentí mal por ella, pero no sabía qué podía hacer. Puso una foto de Declan delante de mis narices. Si no hubiese estado enferma, yo nunca habría sabido que tenía un hijo. Lo había criado sola, sin pedir nada a nadie... Cuando me llamaste, acababa de recibir los resultados del test de paternidad y estaba haciendo las maletas para instalarme en Galway y poder acompañarla hasta el final.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el mar. Yo estaba helada, no porque la temperatura hubiese bajado, sino por lo que acababa de escuchar.

La vida le había dado un hijo huérfano de madre que no había deseado mientras que, a mí, la vida me había quitado a mi hija, mi razón de ser. Sara tenía la edad de Declan cuando se marchó. Pero estaba muy lejos de sentir envidia.

_¿Cómo se las había arreglado? ¿Él, el solitario marcado por la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre?_

— Hange, tenemos que irnos. Jack y Murel cenan temprano.

Permanecí diez pasos detrás de él de camino al coche. Sentí una punzada en el corazón al montar en su Range Rover. Además de las diversas cosas de Levi, había también señales de un niño. Otra diferencia, el coche olía un poco menos a tabaco que antes.

El trayecto fue breve, conducía tan rápido como siempre. Cuando aparcó y apagó el contacto, Levi se hundió en el fondo de su asiento, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Levi ... yo...

—No digas nada, por favor.

Salió del coche. Yo hice lo mismo. Al entrar en casa de Murel y Jack, nos recibió el sonido de una risa infantil que hizo que mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Fui lo suficientemente discreta como para que nadie se diese cuenta.

Levi se contentó con pasar la mano por el pelo de su hijo. Relevé a Murel en la cocina para mantenerme ocupada y alejarme de aquel niño que seguía observándome de reojo.

Durante la cena, Murel presidía la mesa, Jack se sentó a mi lado y, frente a nosotros, estaban Levi y su hijo. La situación era totalmente incongruente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo allí? No tenía otra elección que enfrentarme a aquella realidad. Y escuchar a Declan, que no dejaba de hablar.

El problema se agravó cuando comenzó a dirigirse a mí:

—¿Dónde vives, Hange? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Levanté la nariz de mi plato y crucé una mirada con Levi antes de enfrentarme a la de su hijo.

—Estoy visitando a Murel y Jack, y vivo en París.

—¿Dónde has estado tú, papá?

Me agarré al borde de la mesa al oír pronunciar esa palabra, « _papá_ ».

—Sí, Declan, allí estuve.

—¿Y viste a Hange, papá?

—Un poco.

—Entonces, ¿son amigos?

Supliqué con la mirada a Levi que respondiese.

—Hange es sobre todo amiga de Isabel. Ya basta, come y deja de hablar.

Declan frunció el ceño lanzando a su padre una mirada mezcla de temor y admiración.

Al final de la comida, me precipité a quitar la mesa. Sin embargo, Declan, como niño bien educado, se puso a ayudarme. No quería ser desagradable con él, no había pedido ni hecho nada malo, pero aquello me sobrepasaba. Los niños son como los perros: cuanto menos cerca los quieres, más se pegan a ti. Afortunadamente Jack se unió a nosotros.

—Ya has hecho suficiente por esta noche, ve a fumar un cigarrillo —me dijo con un guiño.

—Gracias.

Casi en el umbral, escuché de fondo una conversación entre Murel y Levi. Tenía una propuesta de trabajo para dos días después, y no había nadie que pudiera ir a recoger a Declan a la salida del colegio.

Para Murel era imposible ofrecerse, estaría todo el día de sometiéndose a estudios médicos a unos cincuenta kilómetros de Mulranny. Con una dulzura que no le conocía, Levi la tranquilizó, diciéndole que no importaba.

Me alejé pensando lo contrario.

Mientras fumaba aproveché y llamé por teléfono a Erwin. Para mi gran sorpresa y también para mi gran satisfacción, estaba pasando la noche con Mike.

Después de tranquilizarme sobre el estado de La Gente, no pude evitar contarle lo que había sabido esa jornada, lo que le inquietó.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas?

—No es sencillo, no me esperaba esto.

Como ruido de fondo, oí a Mike asestar preguntas a Erwin, que acabó explicándoselo. Mike lanzó un grito de indignación y se hizo con el teléfono.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Tiene un niño? Cuando pienso que estaba dispuesto a vivir con...

—¡Mike! —grité al aparato para hacerle callar.

—¡Ay! En fin, ¡se ha portado como un auténtico cabrón con la madre!

—No lo sabía, Mike —defendí a Levi y eso me turbó—. Bueno, ahora vuelve a pasarme a Erwin.

Lo hizo gruñendo, pero me daba igual.

—¿Estás contenta de haber ido, a pesar de todo?

—Sí, me siento feliz, estoy con Murel y Jack y pronto llegará Isabel, no te preocupes por mí.

—Te echo de menos, Hange.

—Yo también...

La puerta de la entrada se abrió a mi espalda. Levi y su hijo volvían a casa.

—Tengo que dejarte. Un beso.

—Un beso.

Colgué. Levi me miraba con la mandíbula apretada. Declan vino directamente hacia mí.

—¿Te veremos otra vez?

—No lo sé...

—Estaría bien, podríamos jugar con Postman.

—Declan, deja tranquila a Hange y sube al coche.

—Pero...

—No hay pero que valga.

Padre e hijo se miraron desafiantes. A pesar de su dureza, Levi parecía completamente desamparado.

—¡Eres malo, papá!

Corrió hacia el coche. Levi suspiró.

—Lo siento si te ha molestado esta noche.

—Para nada, no te preocupes.

Me sorprendió responder tan espontáneamente. ¿Me había salido así porque no quería que Levi se preocupase, o quería defender al niño?

—Buenas noches —me dijo.

—Buenas noches.

Su rostro dibujó un rictus irónico que no comprendí y se fue con su hijo, que refunfuñaba con la cara pegada al cristal.

Al acostarme, algo más tarde, no sabía dónde estaba. Su sufrimiento me emocionaba. A pesar de todas las barreras levantadas a mi alrededor, no podía permanecer insensible a su situación.

Ese niño había perdido a su madre hacía muy poco tiempo, y vivía ahora con un padre al que no conocía. En otro contexto, me hubiese reído ante la idea de Levi como padre de familia; ahora, reírme sería indecente.

Levi debía de sufrir una presión increíble para intentar actuar bien, pero no tenía modelo, y seguro que estaba carcomido por la culpabilidad. Me dormí pensando que no podía hacer nada, pero que me costaría obviar ese cambio radical.


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente, Murel decidió que yo debía tomar el aire. Después de comer, nos exigió a Jack y a mí que aprovechásemos su siesta para ir a dar un paseo. No le costó hacernos ver que estaba cansada, ya la había notado más demacrada al levantarse.

—Puedo ir a pasear sola —le propuse a Jack.

—¡Me echará de casa en cuanto me hayas dado la espalda! Y tengo ganas de estirar las piernas contigo.

Debía reconocer que estaba igual de contenta que él ante la idea de compartir un momento juntos. Se aseguró de que Murel estaba bien instalada para su sobremesa, con todo lo que necesitaba cerca, la besó en la frente y me hizo una señal para que le siguiese.

Para mi gran sorpresa, tomamos el coche. Jack condujo hasta la parte trasera de los cottages, donde aparcó. Quería que descubriese una pequeña parte de la Wild Atlantic Way, un camino que bordea toda la costa oeste irlandesa.

¡Y pensar que en casi un año no se me había ocurrido ir dos pasos más allá de mi casa!

—¡Toma esto!

Sacó una parka del maletero.

—¡Nos vamos a mojar! —me advirtió, con la sonrisa en los labios.

—Dos días sin lluvia: ¡era demasiado bonito para ser verdad!

Empezamos a caminar. Ni siquiera abría la boca de lo asombrada que estaba por la belleza de los paisajes y el contraste de colores.

Un año antes solo me había fijado en el verde, cuando toda la paleta del arcoíris estaba omnipresente: los rojos oscuros de la turbera tachonada de flores violetas, el negro aterrador de las montañas a lo lejos, el blanco de las ovejas, el azul profundo y frío del mar, el centelleo del sol sobre las olas.

Tomaba cada ráfaga de viento como un regalo. Incluso la lluvia, cuando llegó, me hizo sentir feliz. Me quité la capucha y continué caminando sin pensar en abrigarme. Ya no era la gallinita miedosa de antes. Jack, con las manos a la espalda, se había adaptado a mi paso; yo no tenía sus largas piernas.

No intentaba darme conversación, lo notaba simplemente a gusto, contento de estar allí conmigo. De vez en cuando algún coche nos saludaba con el claxon, y él respondía con un gesto de la mano y una gran sonrisa.

—Te quedarías con la boca abierta ayer —comentó, después de tres cuartos de hora de caminata.

—Eso es poco decir...

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no había regañado así a Levi, cuando se negó a prevenirte antes de que llegaras a principios de semana.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No quería que te tomase a traición. Tenía miedo de que te marcharas y de que Murel sufriese por ello.

Efectivamente, no habíamos estado lejos de la tragedia.

—A pesar de la pelea, persistió en esa tontería. ¡Es terco como una mula!

—¡Dime algo que no sepa! Pero te aseguro que todo va bien.

—Haga lo que haga, tú terminas siempre perdonándoselo —me dijo riendo.

Reí un poco menos que él. La conversación quedó ahí y dimos media vuelta.

Cuando por fin, una hora más tarde, pude apoyar mi trasero en el asiento del coche, intenté recordar si alguna vez en mi vida había caminado tanto; francamente, una caminata de dos horas no formaba parte de mis costumbres. Sin embargo, mis piernas habían resistido, me había sentido ligera, en una magnífica forma.

Me observé en el espejo del pasajero; mis mejillas estaban rojas, mis ojos brillantes, mi pelo húmedo a más no poder, pero rezumaba salud. La gente que vive a la orilla del mar, incluso con el clima irlandés, tiene un aspecto deslumbrante. No había más que mirar a Jack.

A este ritmo, volvería más morena que después de las vacaciones en el sur con Erwin. Me entraron ganas de terminar a lo grande aquel rato.

—¿Te parece bien que nos pasemos por el pub?

—¡Nada me gustaría más!

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento del pub. Jack salió del coche sin darse cuenta de que yo no me movía.

Miraba fijamente la fachada, otro lugar que hacía aflorar mis recuerdos, en el que los buenos momentos se mezclaban con los malos. Jack tocó en mi ventanilla, abrí la puerta y salí del habitáculo.

—¿No sientes la llamada de la cerveza?

—Sí, pero se me hace raro estar aquí.

—¡No van a creérselo cuando te vean! ¡Nadie te ha olvidado!

—¿Y tú crees que eso es bueno?

Allí había tenido una pelea con Levi, había bebido hasta perder pie, me había quedado a dos pasos de pelearme con una zorra, había bailado sobre la barra..., en fin, no siempre había mostrado una imagen edificante de mí misma.

—Mi pequeña francesita, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que aquí estás en casa?

Empujó la puerta.

En cuanto se abrió, el aroma a cerveza y madera inundó mi nariz, el ruido de las conversaciones ahogadas me recordó la tranquilidad que se podía encontrar en aquel sitio. Avancé, disimulada tras la enorme espalda de Jack.

—¡Mira a quién te traigo! —le dijo al barman, que era el mismo de siempre, aunque ya no tan joven.

—¡Debo de estar soñando!

Salió de la barra y me dio dos besos afectuosos mientras me tomaba por los hombros. Me sentí muy pequeña entre esos dos gigantes de la tercera edad.

—¡Resulta que tu sobrino ha decidido por fin ir a buscarla! —exclamó volviendo a su puesto.

—Hange ha vuelto para ver a Murel.

—Por supuesto, ¡qué tonto soy!

Jack me lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

—Estoy bien... —le tranquilicé—. Además, no se equivoca del todo: si no me hubiese cruzado con Levi en París, ¡seguramente no estaría aquí!

Se echó a reír.   
Yo también.

Todo Mulranny había sido testigo de los muchos giros de mi relación con Levi, y cada habitante tenía su opinión sobre el tema.

Un tarro de Guinness apareció ante mis ojos. Contemplé su color, su espuma densa y untuosa, su olor a café, la ceremonia de servirla en dos tiempos... Llevaba más de un año sin tomar una. La última había sido allí mismo. Las vueltas que da la vida.

Antes, la Guinness me recordaba a Moblit, a quien no le gustaba. Fue por eso por lo que vine a Mulranny. Ahora ya no pensaba en mi marido cuando veía el arpa dorada de Guinness, pensaba en Irlanda, en Jack, que la bebía en lugar del té de las cuatro, en Levi, que me había obligado a probarla sin saberlo.

Esa degustación había sido una revelación, me había dado cuenta de que, por ignorancia, me privaba de un placer sagrado. Brindamos con nuestras cervezas, Jack guiñó un ojo y me observó mientras tomaba mi primer trago.

—¡Qué buena está!

—¡Lo conseguimos! —le dijo al barman—. ¡Ya es irlandesa!

Pasamos la hora posterior hablando con unos y otros según me reconocían. Se acercaban con amabilidad y me preguntaban qué tal; hablamos de la lluvia, evidentemente, pero también del verano, que había sido espléndido, de los partidos de rugby y de fútbol gaélico del fin de semana siguiente.

Hasta que llegó la hora de volver con Murel. Tras la cena no tardé en acostarme. Aquella jornada había valido por varias.

Por la mañana, Murel y Jack se marcharon pronto a sus citas médicas. Yo no tenía ganas de quedarme sola en su caserón, así que decidí aprovechar el día y dar una vuelta por la isla Achill para continuar descubriendo sitios como el día anterior.

Me dirigí por el mismo camino que Jack y pasé delante de los cottages. Me aguanté las ganas de echar un ojo. Continué bordeando la costa, fascinada por la violencia del paisaje, de los elementos. Sin embargo, no conseguía sentirme totalmente absorta y plena. Intenté controlar mi mente y mis pensamientos... en vano.

Terminé frenando en seco en medio de la carretera.

—¡Mierda! —grité dentro del coche.

Salí y cerré la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

Encendí un cigarrillo y bajé hasta el mar atravesando los prados. Hacía bueno, veía las olas desde las alturas, tenía el día entero para pasarlo al aire libre, pero no pensaba más que en una cosa.

Era alucinante... Corrí hasta el coche, di media vuelta y volví hacia Mulranny a toda velocidad, maldiciéndome por mi estupidez. Frené delante del cottage y llamé a la puerta.

Al verme, Levi no pudo disimular su preocupación:

—¿Hay algún problema? ¿Se trata de Murel?

—Lo de tu encargo, ¿es hoy? ¿Es importante?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—El otro día te oí hablar con Murel. Respóndeme, pero rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión.

—Lo es.

—¿A qué hora sale Declan del colegio?

—A las tres y media.

—Yo me ocupo de él, vete a trabajar. ¿Me das las llaves de tu casa?

—Entra un momento.

—No.

Sacó su llavero del bolsillo y me lo tendió.

—Hasta luego.

—Espera —me dijo reteniéndome por el brazo.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos interminables.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Silbé a Postman y me fui a la playa con él. Cinco minutos más tarde, oí el todoterreno de Levi arrancar en tromba no me volví, y le lancé un palo al perro.

Pronto fueron las tres y media. Me había saltado la comida, por miedo a vomitar. Para dejar al perro dentro, me limité a entreabrir la puerta del cottage: iba retrasando el momento de volver a aquella casa.

Caminé hacia el colegio fumando un cigarrillo tras otro y llamándome de todo. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido semejante idea?

Según las últimas noticias, ya no soportaba a los niños, me daban miedo, me paralizaban, me recordaban a Sara. Levi no me había pedido nada, no le debía nada. ¿Por qué había querido ayudarle, hacerle un favor?

Cierto que todavía sentía algo por él, y lo sentiría siempre, era un hecho incontestable, pero de ahí a poner en peligro mi paz interior... ¿De repente sufría un ataque de curiosidad malsana hacia ese niño, su relación con su padre, su dolor, su duelo?

Quizás no era tan diferente del mío: él había perdido a su madre y yo había perdido a mi hija. Tiré mi última colilla a pocos metros del colegio. Me esperaba el horror en forma de madres de familia resplandecientes, cochecito de bebé en mano, que esperaban a los mayores.

Algunas ya me conocían de vista de la época que había vivido allí, pero seguía suscitando la misma curiosidad de entonces; me miraban de reojo y murmuraban entre ellas. Sentí ganas de exclamar: «¡Estoy de vuelta, señoras!».

Y entonces sonó la campana y desaparecieron. Una nube de niños escapaba de las clases. Podría haber visto a Sara salir corriendo y riendo, salvo que Sara no llevaba uniforme, como aquellos pequeños irlandeses que se movían en todas direcciones y buscaban a sus madres con la mirada.

Los recuerdos me quemaban por dentro, la oía llamarme: «¡Mamá, mamá, estás aquí!», la volvía a ver, desaliñada, con el pelo revuelto, las manos y las mejillas manchadas de pintura, su olor a sudor infantil, gritando...

—¡Hange, Hange, estás aquí!

Un empujón de Declan me arrancó violentamente de mi ensoñación.

—La señora me dijo que tú vendrías a buscarme, ¡qué bien!

—¿Me das tu mochila?

—Papá nunca la carga.

¿Por qué no me extrañaba?

—Yo sí la llevaré.

Se la quitó de los hombros para dármela. Cuando dejábamos el patio del colegio, me tomo de la mano y dijo adiós a sus amigos desde lejos. Parecía tan orgulloso...

De camino al cottage no pronunció palabra, esperando seguramente a que empezara yo. Inspiré hondo; él no tenía la culpa, me había metido yo sólita en esta situación. Debía asumirlo, a pesar de las consecuencias.

—¿Qué tal el colegio?

Se le iluminó la cara de felicidad y empezó a relatarme su jornada con entusiasmo. Su parloteo no disminuyó al entrar en su casa. Tiró su abrigo —lo contrario a su padre— y entró corriendo en el salón. Sin dejar de hablar, se puso a jugar con el perro.

No se dio cuenta de que yo me había quedado parada en el umbral. Regresaba a ese cottage, a la intimidad de Levi. En menos de un par de segundos pude notar dos cambios importantes: se habían ido los ceniceros repletos de colillas y la foto de Rico en la playa.

Sin embargo, era imposible adivinar que allí vivía un niño: ningún juguete, ni rastro de crayones. No necesitaba confirmación alguna, la prueba era flagrante: Levi no tenía ni idea de qué necesitaba su hijo. Me dolió por los dos.

Me quité la chaqueta y la colgué en el perchero de la entrada. Pasé detrás de la barra de la cocina, en la que tantas veces había visto a Levi.

—Declan, ¿quieres merendar?

—¡Sí!

Exploré los armarios, no muy convencida, buscando la merienda ideal, pensando que quizás había hablado demasiado pronto. Pero me equivocaba. Pude hacerle un chocolate caliente y servirle unas galletas.

Le observé mientras lo devoraba, luchando contra la superposición de imágenes. Declan se sentaba en el taburete frente a la barra de la cocina de su padre, Sara hubiera estado en el taburete frente a la barra de La Gente. Intentaba tranquilizarme pensando que las semejanzas acababan allí.

Declan ya no tenía madre, mientras que Sara tenía todavía a la suya. Su madre, que daba de merendar a otro niño que no era nada suyo.

—¿Quieres ir a la playa? —propuse.

—¿Con Postman?

—Claro, ¿tienes tareas?

Refunfuñó.

—¿Las haces y vamos después?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Fui a buscar su mochila y me senté a su lado en la barra. Estaba en la clase que para nosotros sería primero, así que debería poder arreglármelas. Sara no había tenido tiempo de hacer sus tareas. Le eché un vistazo a su libreta: debía leer una página de un libro.

Tendría que esmerarme con el acento. Coloqué la página entre los dos y empezó la lectura. Me asombraron su atención y concentración; Sara no hubiese sido tan disciplinada. Cuando hubo terminado, le pedí con naturalidad que se fuese a cambiar antes de salir. Saltó de su taburete y me miró fijamente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Sacudió la cabeza y desapareció por la escalera.

En la playa, me contenté con vigilarle de lejos mientras jugaba con el perro. No dejaba de preguntarme: ¿por qué conseguía ocuparme de ese niño sin hundirme? ¿Estaba intentando hacerme perdonar por haber dejado a Levi, hacía más de un año, a través de su hijo? ¿Quizás era capaz porque me marchaba en pocos días y aquello no tendría ninguna consecuencia para mi vida?

De ese modo era posible continuar sin tomarle cariño.

No tenía ni idea de a qué hora volvería Levi, así que cuando regresamos a casa sugerí a Declan que se duchase. Subió al piso de arriba sin protestar, sin pedir nada. Esperé un cuarto de hora antes de subir también. Ese pasillo, ese cuarto de baño... Llamé a la puerta.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Con papá lo hago solo.

Era un hombrecito que no tenía otra opción que arreglárselas, sin esperar nada de nadie.

—¿Me dejas ir a tu cuarto?

—Sí.

Sonreí tristemente al entrar. Levi lo había intentado. Había juguetes: un circuito de coches, un tren, algunos Lego y peluches desparramados sobre la cama deshecha.

Pero las paredes eran frías, sin decoración alguna. Su ropa estaba medio ordenada en una cómoda con los cajones semiabiertos, el resto seguía en las maletas.

Sin embargo, me llamó la atención que hubiera un sillón en una esquina del cuarto. Declan entró con la parte de arriba del pijama del revés y el pelo todavía mojado.

—No te muevas —le dije.

Fui a buscar una toalla. Me esperó en el centro del dormitorio, con una gran sonrisa y cierta timidez en la mirada. Le sequé la cabeza con energía e hice que se pusiera bien el pijama. Sus hermosos ojos trataban de enviarme un mensaje que me negué a intentar comprender.

—Ahora estás perfecto.

Me tomo por la cintura, pegó su rostro a mi vientre y me abrazó con fuerza. Dejé de respirar, miré hacia arriba y permanecí con los brazos caídos. De pronto, me soltó y se fue a jugar con sus coches, riendo,  
inventándose historias, lleno de una nueva alegría de vivir.

—Te dejo cinco minutos, voy a fumar un cigarrillo fuera.

—Como papá —me respondió, sin darle mayor importancia.

Bajé rápidamente la escalera, tomé el paquete de tabaco y salí a la terraza. Mientras fumaba, llamé a Erwin.

—Qué contenta estoy de oírte —le dije en cuanto descolgó.

—Yo también, ¿qué tal estás? No tienes buena voz.

—No, no, de verdad, todo va bien.

Era inútil preocuparle contándole lo que estaba haciendo.

—Háblame de ti, de La Gente, de París, de Mike.

Lo hizo con entusiasmo. Poco a poco, me devolvió a casa, a mi vida. Me alejó de mis demonios, regalándome una bocanada de oxígeno.

Echaba de menos La Gente, la estabilidad emocional que me había aportado. La dulzura de Erwin, su relajante sencillez... Aquel respiro duró poco; Declan acababa de bajar al salón y me estaba buscando, visiblemente ansioso.

—Te llamaré mañana.

—Estoy deseando que vuelvas, Hange.

—Yo también. Un beso muy fuerte.

Regresé dentro. Declan me dedicó una sonrisa de alivio.

—¿Puedo ver la tele, por favor?

—Si quieres.

—¿Cuándo vuelve papá?

—No lo sé. ¿Quieres llamarle?

—¡No!

—Si tienes ganas de hacerlo, llámale sin miedo. Papá puede entender...

—No, quiero ver la tele.

No le hizo falta ninguna ayuda para poner sus caricaturas preferidas a la primera. Vista la hora, decidí prepararle la cena. Cociné mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas, con Postman a mis pies, esperando que cayese algo en sus fauces.

Cuando me sorprendí sonriendo, empecé a repetirme que no era yo la que estaba haciendo todo aquello.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, habíamos terminado de cenar —me había sentado a la mesa con Declan—, los platos estaban limpios y eran casi las nueve de la noche. Levi seguía sin dar señales de vida. Declan estaba en el sofá, viendo dibujos.

—Habrá que irse a la cama —anuncié.

Se encogió.

—Ah...

Saltó de entre los cojines y apagó la televisión sin protestar. Su rostro había perdido todo el entusiasmo, parecía contraído sobre sí mismo.

—Te acompaño a la habitación.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez arriba, fue a lavarse los dientes sin necesidad de que yo se lo dijera. Encendí una lamparita en su mesilla de noche y coloqué el edredón. Cuando llegó, se puso a cuatro patas y rebuscó bajo su cama hasta que volvió a salir con una gran bufanda en la mano. No era difícil adivinar a quién había pertenecido. Después se acostó.

—¿Te dejo la luz encendida?

—Sí —me respondió en voz muy baja.

—Que duermas bien.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando empecé a oír los sollozos.

—Quédate conmigo.

Precisamente lo que me aterraba. Me arrodillé cerca de su cabeza y la sacó de debajo del edredón, desfigurado por la pena, con sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas, como paralizado por la nostalgia y el terror, aferrado a la bufanda de su madre.

Acerqué mi mano con suavidad y me quedé mirándolo fijamente, midiendo el alcance de mi gesto. Le acaricié el pelo. Al sentir mi contacto, cerró brevemente los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir, implorándome que hiciese algo para atenuar su sufrimiento.

Me hice una pregunta. Una sola. Una pregunta prohibida: ¿qué habría hecho si se hubiese tratado de Sara? En mi mente supliqué a mi hija que me perdonase aquella traición, era con ella con la que debía haber hecho aquello.

Lo que me había negado a hacer con su cuerpecito sin vida, decirle que todo pasaría, que saldría bien, que siempre estaría a su lado. Me acosté junto a Declan y le abracé, respirando su olor de niño.

Se acurrucó, se frotó contra mí y lloró. Mucho, sin interrupción. Llamaba a su madre y yo susurraba: «Shh, shh, shh...».  
Entonces comenzó a salir de mi boca un arrullo lejano; una canción que le cantaba a Sara cuando tenía pesadillas.

Mi voz no flaqueó, aunque mis lágrimas se deslizaban sin querer sobre mis mejillas.

Lloramos los dos la misma ausencia. Estábamos en el mismo lugar, una sima en la que sufríamos la pérdida. Los sollozos de Declan se calmaron poco a poco.

—¿Tú eres mamá, Hange? —me preguntó entre hipidos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque haces como mi mamá...

Los niños tienen un sexto sentido para encontrar las grietas. Ese niño me demostraba que mis gestos, mis palabras, tenían un sello, estaban marcados a fuego por la maternidad, por lo que había sido, lo quisiese o no.

—Antes era mamá...

—¿Por qué antes?

—Mi hija, Sara..., se fue, como tu mamá.

—¿Crees que están juntas?

—Quizás.

—Mamá será buena con ella, no te preocupes.

Lo estreché entre mis brazos y le acuné llorando silenciosamente.

—¿Puedes cantarme otra vez esa canción?

La volví a cantar. Su respiración se calmó.

Pasó una hora antes de que oyera cómo se abría la puerta de entrada. Levi me llamó. No le respondí, por miedo a despertar a Declan, que no me había soltado ni un segundo. Levi subió la escalera de dos en dos y se quedó paralizado en el umbral de la habitación de su hijo.

Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, cerró los puños y levantó los ojos al cielo, buscando sin duda escapar de esa escena. También él sufría por la situación. Comprendí por qué había un sillón en el cuarto, debía de pasar allí las noches, velándolo.

Con la mirada le ordené que estuviera callado. En su sueño, Declan luchó ligeramente cuando me aparté de él. Le ajusté la bufanda de su madre y contuve las ganas de besarle en la frente. Ya había hecho bastante. Pasé delante de Levi, aturdida.

Me siguió hasta el piso de abajo. Me puse la chaqueta y abrí la puerta de entrada. Ya le había dado la espalda cuando se decidió a hablar.

—Siento haber vuelto tan tarde. Me hubiese gustado ahorrarte todo esto.

—Tengo que irme.

—Gracias en nombre de Declan.

Sin volverme hacia él, contesté a su agradecimiento con un gesto de la mano.

—Hange, mírame.

—No.

Me tomó delicadamente por el brazo, hizo que me girara y me descubrió cubierta de lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te sucede?

Iba a tocarme la cara con sus manos cuando me solté violentamente.

—Por favor, no me toques... Nada, no ha pasado nada. Declan se ha portado como un ángel.

Corrí hasta mi coche y conduje a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Murel y Jack. Me quedé mucho tiempo hundida sobre el volante. Los niños traían demasiado sufrimiento, demasiada pena, tanto vivos como muertos.

El dolor de Declan me resultaba insoportable, deseaba tanto ayudarle, pero era superior a mis fuerzas, y me negaba a traicionar a Sara. Creería que la abandonaba una vez más. Ya la había abandonado al dejar que se montara en aquel coche, la había abandonado al no despedirme de ella; no podía abandonarla una vez más portándome de aquella manera con Declan o con cualquier otro niño. No tenía derecho.

Al entrar en el salón encontré a Murel, en bata, sentada en una mecedora frente a la chimenea encendida. Me hizo una señal para que me acercase, caminé hasta ella titubeando, me derrumbé en el suelo y apoyé la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Mientras me acariciaba el pelo, me quedé mirando fijamente las llamas.

—Quiero a mi hija, Murel.

—Lo sé..., eres muy valiente. Le has hecho mucho bien a Declan.

—Sufre tanto.

—Como tú.

Pasaron varios minutos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

—Estoy cansada, me apago tranquilamente.

Abracé sus rodillas con más fuerza.

—No, tú no... No tienes derecho a dejarnos.

—Es normal que me vaya, Hange. Además, velaré por todos ustedes. Tranquilízate. Llora, eso alivia.

Al día siguiente, decidí pasar la jornada con Murel y Jack. Sentía la necesidad de concentrarme en la razón esencial de mi estancia en Mulranny y no en Declan y su padre. Los días pasaban a toda velocidad; no disponía de mucho tiempo para estar con Murel. Isabel llegaba en menos de veinticuatro horas y, después, se habría acabado.

Como la jornada anterior había dejado muy fatigada a Murel nos quedamos en casa todo el día. Al final de la tarde, Jack se fue a pasear por la playa, era incapaz de pasar un día entero encerrado. La llamada del aire libre era más fuerte para él que cualquier otra cosa.

Estábamos las dos sentadas en el salón, con una taza de té en la mano, cuando me preguntó:

—¿Qué planes tienes?

—Oh..., no lo tengo muy claro..., creo que continuaré como estoy. Me va bien con el café, ahora soy la propietaria.

—¿Y tu noviecillo?

Me miraba sonriendo.

—Erwin no es mi novio, Murel.

—¡Ay, los jóvenes de hoy en día! ¿Eres feliz con él? ¿Te trata bien al menos?

—No podría haber encontrado a alguien más considerado ni más respetuoso que él.

—Eso es bueno... Espero que Levi encuentre la misma felicidad que tú...

Clavó su mirada en la mía. Sabía en qué estaba pensando, y me negaba a tener esa conversación.

—Por favor, Murel...

—No te preocupes, no voy a molestarte. Pero estamos tan preocupados por él y por Declan. Levi sufrió mucho con la pérdida de su madre y con el odioso comportamiento de mi hermano, su padre... Cuando lo veo ahora... Sé que intentará no cometer los mismos errores: se sacrificará en beneficio de su hijo.

—Es fuerte, estoy segura de que se las arreglará.

Su profundo afecto por Levi y por Isabel era tan carnal como el de una madre por sus hijos. Una pregunta me quemaba en los labios:

—¿Ocuparse de Levi e Isabel hizo que Jack y tú no tuvieran hijos?

—No..., ha pasado tanto tiempo, y sin embargo...

Su mirada se perdió en el vacío, atravesada por un rayo de tristeza.

—Perdimos a dos bebés. No tuve la suerte de vivir con ellos, pero comprendo tu sufrimiento por la pérdida de tu hija.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Murel, lo siento, no debería haber...

—Has hecho bien. Las dos tenemos un punto en común y sé que ha llegado la hora de hablar de ello. Antes, cuando vivías aquí, hubiese sido prematuro, pero ahora... quizás pueda ayudarte...

—¿Cómo hiciste para ocuparte de esos niños que no eran tus hijos?

—¡No creas que no hubo gritos y llantos! Al principio no me permitía a mí misma ser la madre de Isabel, quería ser solo su tía, y sobre todo, no quería ser una ladrona de niños.

Permanecí distante.

Ella me facilitaba las cosas porque era un bebé tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. No lloraba, no se quejaba..., podía quedarse en la cama sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando veo en lo que se ha convertido...

Hizo una pausa para reír. Y yo con ella. Imaginar a una Isabel tranquila y discreta parecía una locura.

—Levi era harina de otro costal... Nos provocaba, encadenaba una rabieta con la siguiente, lo rompía todo...

Nada que me sorprendiera.

—Jack sabía tratarle, yo no hacía nada, no quería ver que estaba pidiendo socorro para su hermana y para él.

—¿Qué hizo que las cosas cambiaran?

—Mi maravilloso Jack... Una noche, después de la enésima crisis de Levi, amenazó con enviarlos de vuelta con mi hermano, ya que yo no mostraba ningún interés en ocuparme de ellos. Fue la única noche de nuestra vida que dormimos separados. Comprendí que iba a perderlo todo: a mi marido y a mis hijos; porque, sí, eran mis hijos. Dios me los había enviado y nadie me estaba acusando de haberlos robado.

—Eres una mujer increíble...

—Soy una mujer como cualquier otra... Tú también llegarás a serlo.

—No lo creo...

—Deja que la vida siga su curso.

Murel y Jack dedicaron la noche a compartir sus recuerdos conmigo, y a través de sus álbumes de fotos pude descubrir la historia de aquella familia.


	7. Chapter 7

A Isabel la oí antes de verla.

—¿Dónde está esa maldita zorra? —gritó desde la entrada.

—¡Ya te avisamos de que estaba en plena forma! —me dijo Jack, que esperaba conmigo en el salón.

Me levanté del sofá para asistir a su desembarco. Nada más verme, me apuntó con el dedo, repitiendo:   
«¡ _Tú, tú, tú_!».

Después, sin dejar de lanzarme miradas amenazadoras, besó ruidosamente la mejilla de Jack antes de correr hacia mí.

—Tú, maldita... No eres más que una..., bueno, ¡qué más da, mierda!

Se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Te voy a dar una paliza, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Yo también te extrañe, Isabel.

Me soltó, resopló y me tomo por los hombros para observarme de arriba abajo.

—¡Guau! ¡Estás fabulosa!

—Y tú sigues igual de espectacular.

—Mantengo viva la leyenda.

Era la pura verdad. Isabel estaba espléndida, con su evidente sex-appeal y esa mirada pícara capaz de desarmar al más duro de los hombres.

Hasta su hermano se dejaba engatusar. Murel se unió a nosotras y nos abrazó. Isabel me guiñó el ojo, dulce y cómplice.

—Tengo a mis dos hijas junto a mí.

Debió de hacerse evidente mi incomodidad.

—No pongas esa cara, Hange. Es cierto lo que dice Murel. Además, estuviste a un dedo de ser mi hermana...

Había olvidado lo tremendas que eran ambas cuando se aliaban. Nos echamos a reír las tres.

La jornada se desarrolló al mismo ritmo que esa llegada. Alternamos risas, lágrimas y bromas de Isabel hacia mí. Ella y yo nos repartimos las tareas de la casa para que Murel descansase. Parecía haber rejuvenecido diez años, y los rastros de la enfermedad habían desaparecido en pocas horas: su rostro estaba relajado, había recuperado su dinamismo y ya no parecía agobiada.

Isabel y yo tuvimos que luchar para que nos dejase encargarnos de la cena, de tan en forma que se encontraba. Aquella noche seríamos dos más: Levi y Declan cenarían con nosotros.

Me negué a darle mayor importancia.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde cocinando; asistí a un curso de gastronomía irlandesa y aprendí a hacer el pan negro y el auténtico irish stew.

En ese instante pensé que ellas tenían razón: estaba con mi madre y con mi hermana. Una hermana con la que hacía tonterías de quinceañeras mientras nuestra madre nos regañaba.

Jack intentaba de vez en cuando entrar en nuestro antro femenino, pero siempre salía trasquilado.  
Isabel sacó su celular para inmortalizar el momento. Murel se prestó al juego riendo y yo hice lo mismo. Nos hicimos montones de selfies juntas. Yo estaba haciéndome la tonta cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Declan y Levi.

—¡Isabel! —exclamó Declan.

—¡Eh! ¡Mi mocoso preferido! ¿Qué se dice?

—Buenas tardes, tía Isabel —le respondió dócilmente, antes de echarse a su cuello.

Aquella frase me provocó una carcajada tan fuerte que tuve que doblarme en dos. Hacía años que no me dolía tanto el estómago.

—¿Habías visto a Hange alguna vez en este estado? —preguntó Murel riéndose también.

—¡Es culpa de Isabel! —conseguí decir—. ¿No te da vergüenza, tú, la rebelde de la familia, hacerte llamar así?

—Oye, intento ser una chica con clase.

Levi se unió a mi carcajada. Era la primera vez, desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ver, que le veía algo relajado y sonriente. Preferí desviar la mirada.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Declan, que me contemplaba fijamente mientras seguía colgado del cuello de Isabel. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa y un saludo con la mano.

—Hola, Declan —le dije desde lejos.

—Bueno, chicos, ¡volvamos al trabajo! Las chicas a la cocina; Levi, ¡sácanos fotos de verdad! —ordenó Murel.

La miró como a una extraterrestre.

—Por una vez, utiliza tu talento con la familia. Dame ese placer.

—Bien, pero porque me lo pides tú —gruñó.

Iba a salir de la cocina cuando Declan le llamó:

—¡Papá, espera!

Todas las miradas se posaron en él. Se retorcía en los brazos de Isabel en un intento por volver al suelo. Ella acabó soltándole.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó acercándose a él.

—Ven conmigo al coche.

Por la sonrisa que dirigió a su padre, se veía cuánta ilusión le hacía. Minutos más tarde trabajaba de ayudante de Levi, pasándole el material que le pedía. Las payasadas de Isabel y el simple placer de hacer feliz a Murel bastaron para ocultar la desazón que me causaba su presencia, o en todo caso para soportarla.

Jack se unió a nosotros, nos sirvió Guinness, se sentó y brindó con su mujer. Declan daba vueltas a la mesa riendo. Isabel ordenó todo el desbarajuste y yo me encargué de lavar. Hablábamos todos al mismo tiempo, pasando de un tema a otro, contentos, simplemente, por estar juntos.

Cuando terminé con la vajilla, me quedé apoyada en la encimera con mi cerveza. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Levi. Quedamos suspendidos en esa mirada un momento.

Hubiese querido desviar la vista, pero fui incapaz. ¿En qué podría estar pensando? Por mi parte, me resultaba imposible discernir qué pasaba por mi cabeza. Y de pronto, de golpe, su mandíbula se crispó y el encanto se deshizo.

Buscó a su hijo; Declan miraba la cámara de fotos de su padre como si fuese un tesoro colocado sobre el aparador.

—No la toques, es frágil.

En el rostro del pequeño se leía la decepción. Fue aún mayor cuando Levi se marchó a guardar su material en el coche sin pedirle ayuda y sin decir nada a nadie. Tardó en volver, lo que hizo que Declan se pusiera nervioso.

Miraba fijamente la puerta de la cocina, sobresaltándose al menor ruido, en ascuas. Cuando oyó a su padre entrar en casa, su cara se relajó y comenzó a sonreír de nuevo.

Al pasar a la mesa, Declan exigió que me sentase a su lado. No se me ocurrió ningún pretexto para negarme. Después de todo, tampoco era para tanto. Levi estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención, pero se lo impedí.

—Está bien —le dije sonriendo.

La cena se desarrolló en un ambiente divertido, relajado y familiar. Nadie había tenido una vida fácil en aquella mesa, y aún menos en los últimos tiempos, con la enfermedad de Murel.

Y, sin embargo, cada uno hacía lo posible por salir adelante, aguantar y contentarse con esos cortos momentos felices, en una mezcla de instinto de supervivencia y fatalidad. Me habían acogido con todos mis problemas, y continuaban haciéndolo.

Era una más y estaba bien. Sin embargo, una parte de mí hubiese preferido sentirse menos a gusto; la separación iba a ser difícil, lo sabía de antemano. Por mucho que necesitara dejarlo todo en orden con ellos para seguir con mi vida en París, volver a estar lejos sería doloroso. Era la parte mala de aquel reencuentro.

Isabel me sacó de mis pensamientos:

—¿Vamos después al pub?

—Como quieras.

—Una oportunidad de salir de juerga contigo no me la pierdo. ¡Ni lo dudes! Eso sí, evita terminar como la última vez.

—Si tú pudieses evitar recordarme ese episodio, te lo agradecería.

Pero por la sonrisa crápula que dibujó, comprendí que no iba a contenerse. Dio un codazo a Levi.

—Eh, hermanito, ¿te acuerdas de cuando tuvimos que llevárnosla?

Murmuró para sí mismo. Tanto él como yo lo recordábamos perfectamente.

—Venga, chicos, cuéntenlo—intervino Murel, muy interesada.

—Hange no se mantenía en pie, Levi le dio tremendo golpe a un tipo que la estaba mirando demasiado. Tuvo que sacarla de allí a rastras. Fue para morirse de risa, ella hacía grandes gestos con los brazos mientras le chillaba, y Levi ni se inmutaba, imperturbable.

Murel y Jack nos examinaron alternativamente y se echaron a reír. Nos miramos, incómodos al principio, y luego nos unimos a la carcajada general.

—¿Qué es darle tremendo golpe? —preguntó Declan.

—Es pelear —le respondió Isabel.

—¡Guau, papá! ¿Ya te has peleado?

—Si solo hubiese sido una vez... —exclamó Jack—, tu padre ya tenía peleas a tu edad.

—¿Por qué le cuentas eso? —gruñó Levi.

—¿Me enseñarás, papá?

Padre e hijo se miraron. Por primera vez, Levi contempló con ternura a Declan y se volvió hacia su hermana.

—Váyanse ahora si quieren, yo me ocupo de ordenar todo esto.

Se levantó, pasó la mano por el pelo de su hijo y le pidió que le ayudase a recoger la mesa. Fue superior a mis fuerzas, me quedé mirándoles hasta que desaparecieron en la cocina.

Isabel carraspeó.

—¿Preparada para la fiesta?

—¡Vamos!

Una tras otra besamos a Murel y Jack, que nos agradecieron mil veces la velada. Levi y Declan salieron de la cocina, Isabel fue a darles un beso y yo me conformé con despedirme con la mano.

—Sean prudentes —nos dijo Levi.

—No tendrás que venir a pelearte —respondí sin pensar.

En ese mismo instante, me arrepentí de la frase.  
  


Llegamos al pub riendo y saltando. Al entrar, no pude evitar exclamar en voz alta:

—¡Qué bien se está aquí!

—Sabía que volverías —bromeó Isabel.

El barman nos hizo gestos desde detrás de la barra. Conseguimos llegar hasta él a pesar de la falta de sitio y el asunto se arregló en un momento; echó autoritariamente a dos clientes para que nos dejaran sus taburetes.

Sin preguntar, nos sirvió una cerveza Guinness a cada una. El ambiente era el típico del pub un sábado con concierto. La banda tocaba viejos éxitos que complacían a la concurrencia y no tardamos en unirnos a otros parroquianos cantando a voz en grito.

Me reencontré con ese ambiente que tanto me había gustado... y que no había aprovechado lo suficiente el año anterior.

—Tengo una pregunta súper importante que hacerte —me dijo bruscamente Isabel.

—Dime.

—¿Mike sigue siendo gay?

Me entró un ataque de risa.

—Más que nunca —terminé respondiendo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Pero si es el hombre de mi vida! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?

Me tomó por el brazo y volvimos a ocupar nuestros sitios en la barra, donde pidió nuestra tercera o cuarta cerveza, ¡ _empezaba a perder la cuenta_!

El cuarto de hora siguiente tuve que aguantar las últimas aventuras de Isabel -se-enamora-todos-los-días.

Sonó mi teléfono, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Era Erwin.

—Espera dos minutos —le dije, para después dirigirme a Isabel —. Disculpa...

Se burló amablemente y me señaló con la cabeza la terraza de fumadores. Saqué mis cigarrillos y atravesé el pub, seguida de cerca por Isabel, que entabló conversación con los otros fumadores.

—¡Ya está! Estoy contigo.

—¿Dónde estás? ¡Oigo un montón de ruido!

—En el pub con Isabel. Hay un concierto, como todos los sábados.

—¿Te has reencontrado con tu amiga?

—Sí, hemos pasado un día magnífico. Murel estaba feliz, ¡ha sido genial!

—Se nota que estás a gusto...

Una punzada de culpabilidad me atravesó, había olvidado llamarle, por culpa de mi alegría por volver a ver a Isabel.

—Es cierto... Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, aquí todo va perfecto. Ahora estoy en casa, solo, holgazaneando. Pero no te molesto más...

—¡No me molestas, idiota!

—Diviértete. Solo quería saber si estabas bien. ¡Y está claro que sí! Un beso muy fuerte.

—Otro para ti. Hasta mañana, te llamo mañana, te lo prometo.

Isabel debía de estar controlándome con el rabillo del ojo, porque se colocó a mi lado en cuanto me metí el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal tu chico?

—Muy bien. ¿Entramos de nuevo?

Como buenas invitadas de honor, volvimos a encontrar libres nuestros sitios en la barra. Isabel no estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema.

—¿Lo suyo es serio?

—No sé, eso creo..., sí..., bueno, sí que lo es...

—¿Y mi hermano?

—¿Y tu hermano qué?

—¿Ya no lo quieres? No intentes decirme que antes no lo querías, no te voy a creer.

—Venga, Isabel, por favor...

—¡Sabes que tenemos que hablar de esto!

Suspiré.

—Entonces no estaba preparada, le habría hecho aún más daño, un día u otro, si me hubiese quedado.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora ha pasado más de un año. He vuelto a mi vida en París, a mi casa, y he conocido a alguien con quien estoy bien.

—Lo entiendo. Me alegro por ti.

Se bebió su cerveza de un trago y pidió otra ronda. No dejaba de mirarme de reojo.

—¿Qué más tienes que decirme?

—Te habrá resultado bastante raro, de todas formas, el volver a verle.

—No te equivocas... Pero, Isabel, déjalo ya, no te montes cuentos...

—¡Bien, bien! Bueno..., no me vas a convencer de que no tienes ganas de chismorrear y de saber algo más...

—Tienes razón..., estoy preocupada por él.

—¡Y no eres la única!

—Estoy convencida de ello...

—Se merece algo más que quedarse pegado a su hijo. ¿Cómo quieres que rehaga su vida ahora?

—¿La llegada de Declan te plantea algún problema?

—Por supuesto que no. Es imposible no querer a ese chiquillo. Simplemente estoy harta de ver a mi hermano encadenarse a problemas. ¡Tiene realmente muy mala suerte! No es un reproche, Hange ..., pero se quedó muy jodido cuando te fuiste...

Bajé la cabeza. Me vino a la mente la imagen del momento en que le anuncié que le dejaba. Le había hecho sufrir mucho.

—Se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, iba todo el tiempo de un lado a otro, huía de Mulranny, de todo lo que le podía recordar a ti. Sufría, pero iba mejor, estaba recuperándose de verdad. Y entonces, pum, ¡aparece esa mujer! Su primera reacción fue convencerse de que era el malo de la historia... ¡Ya conoces sus principios!

Afortunadamente, la madre de Declan era una buena chica, seria, comprensiva. Nunca reprochó a Levi el haberse marchado, le libró de su culpa y también estuvo tanteándolo para saber si realmente podría confiarle a su hijo.

—La comprendo, después de todo, no lo conocía.

Le di un trago largo a mi cerveza y suspiré.

—Pero ¿cómo está de verdad? ¿Qué piensa de su situación?

— Hange, ¿vives en la ignorancia o qué? ¿Crees que se explaya sobre su estado de ánimo?

Fue más fuerte que yo, me eché a reír.

—¿Ves como eres curiosa? —exclamó, riendo también.

—¡Tienes razón! ¿Estás contenta?

—¡Me encanta! Escucha, todo lo que puedo decirte es que se le fue un poco la cabeza cuando llegaron los resultados del test de paternidad. Hacía años que no lo veía en un estado como ese.

—¿Como cuál?

—Se puso una borrachera monumental, encerrado en su casa. Nos preguntamos cómo no estiró la pata allí mismo. Tuve que entrar por una ventana. Y luego le escuché delirar durante horas..., escuché de todo: nuestro padre, la zorra, la enfermedad de Murel, ¡y dijo de todo sobre ti!   
Y eso que hacía seis meses que te habías ido, y que nadie pronunciaba tu nombre por miedo a desencadenar una guerra nuclear. Hablaba de unas llamadas de teléfono tuyas, de mensajes...

Me quedé en blanco por un breve instante; aquello se correspondía con mis llamadas...

—¿Y ahora? —le pregunté.

—Está más vivo gracias a su hijo, le va a consagrar su vida... Lo quiere con locura, pero lo que siempre le pondrá enfermo es haber tenido un hijo con una mujer a la que no quería.

—Me gustaría tanto poder hacer algo por él...

—No le tengas lástima.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso.

Sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Lo sé, te estoy provocando... No hace falta decir que siempre habrá algo entre ustedes, no pueden evitarlo. Ambos han hecho elecciones, tanto uno como la otra. Tú tienes a alguien. Y él tiene a su hijo, y con eso le basta. Pero creo que les sentaría bien hablar del tema... ¡Vamos, otra ronda!

Y una cerveza más. Isabel había madurado, era mucho más responsable y lúcida que antes. Lo que no evitó que me hiciera bailar al endiablado ritmo de la música tradicional.

El pub iba a cerrar. Por fortuna, estábamos a cinco minutos a pie de casa de Murel y Jack. Recorrimos el camino abrazadas, achispadas las dos. La borrachera se me pasó de golpe al descubrir que el coche de Levi seguía aparcado delante de la casa.

—¿Qué mierda hace aún aquí? —exclamó Isabel ahogando un eructo, con su legendaria educación aristocrática.

Entramos de puntillas y nos dirigimos al salón. Había una lucecita encendida en una mesilla. Distinguí por fin la silueta de Levi; sentado en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesa baja, un vaso en una mano y la otra apoyada en la espalda de su hijo, que dormía con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —le preguntó Isabel.

No se molestó en girarse hacia nosotras para responder.

—Declan tuvo una crisis de ansiedad cuando comprendió que no las volvería a ver. La única forma de calmarle fue prometerle que las esperaría. Ha terminado durmiéndose.

—Podrías habernos llamado —le dije acercándome.

—Gracias, Hange, pero no quería estropear la velada.

Isabel se arrodilló cerca de ellos y observó lo poco que quedaba de la botella de whisky. Le lanzó un guiño a su hermano, que esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Deja que pase la noche aquí, yo me encargo de él. Ve a dormir a tu cama, por una vez. Te lo devolveremos mañana a mediodía.

—Esto te va a extrañar, pero no te voy a decir que no.

Isabel se alzó, Levi tomó a su hijo en brazos y se levantó a su vez. Declan se agarró a su cuello.

—¿Papá?

— Isabel y Hange están aquí, vas a dormir en la cama de Isabel.

Me quedé mirando cómo los tres subían la escalera. Su vida era tan distinta de la mía... Para no quedarme de brazos cruzados, recogí el vaso y la botella y fui a dejarlos en la cocina. Me apoyé contra la pila, y bebí un vaso de agua. La voz de Levi me sobresaltó:

—Me voy.

Me giré y me lanzó su paquete de cigarrillos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Él ya tenía uno entre los labios. Comprendí el mensaje y le seguí.

Ya fuera, le devolví el paquete después de haber tomado uno. Plantó sus ojos en los míos y ofreció su encendedor hacia mí; me acerqué a la llama, tratando de no quemarme la nariz. Luego dio unos pasos por el jardín y regresó. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacó las llaves de su coche y me las entregó. Las tomé por reflejo.

—¿Podrás llevar a mi hijo a casa mañana en mi coche?

—No pensarás volver a pie. ¡Vas a tardar por lo menos media hora!

—He bebido demasiado, no quiero ponerme al volante..., me sentará bien tomar el aire.

Me miró un instante interminable.

Irradiaba mucha tristeza, pero también un punto de cólera. Nada conseguiría nunca aplacarla.

—Buenas noches, Hange.

—Ten cuidado al volver.

Seguí su silueta con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la noche. Tiré la colilla en el cenicero, entré en casa y cerré con llave. Subí al primer piso agitada, incómoda. La puerta del cuarto de Isabel se entreabrió.

—¿Sigue durmiendo? —le pregunté susurrando.

—Como un tronco. Aparte de pedirnos que le devolvamos el paquete, ¿qué te ha dicho?

—Nada.

—¿Ves? Como te decía, deberían hablar...

—Buenas noches, Isabel.

Me metí en la cama, aun a sabiendas de que el sueño tardaría en llegar. Las imágenes de Levi marchándose solo en la noche giraban sin cesar en mi mente, y era incapaz de olvidar la mirada que me había lanzado. Isabel tenía razón, seguía habiendo un lazo entre nosotros, un lazo que deberíamos deshacer lo antes posible para que cada uno pudiera progresar por su cuenta.

Cualquiera diría que esa estancia en Irlanda estaba planificada únicamente para enseñarme lo que era una familia. Al bajar a desayunar, descubrí a Murel en bata, en plena faena, preparándonos un desayuno irlandés; olía a tocino, a huevos y a pan tostado. Jack, Isabel y Declan estaban sentados a la mesa, solo faltaba yo. Sin embargo, se veía claramente que algo no iba bien.

—Espera, te voy a ayudar —le propuse a Murel.

—No, cariño, ¡no soy minusválida!

—No te canses, ya me ha mandado a mí muy lejos —me dijo Isabel.

— Hange —me llamó Declan, con la voz llorosa.

Le miré con más atención, su cara de tristeza me desgarró. Se levantó y se acercó a mí. Sin pensarlo, me puse en cuclillas, a su altura.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Cuándo vuelve papá? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

— Isabel te lo ha tenido que explicar, ¿no?

—No nos cree —me informó ella.

—Declan, tu papá está en casa, durmiendo, estaba cansado.

—¿Es verdad?

—Te lo prometo.

Se lanzó sobre mí y se abrazó a mi cuello. Contuve la respiración. Ese niño me llevaba más allá de mis límites. Pero yo era una adulta, se me suponía la capacidad para dominar mis angustias, al contrario que él. Por lo menos parecía que estaba recuperando esas habilidades, y que era capaz de apoyarle.

—Mírame, Declan.

Se separó ligeramente de mí. Fue como si me cruzara con la mirada de su padre. Aparté esa imagen de mi mente y me concentré en el niño que tenía delante. Sequé sus mejillas con mis manos.

—No se ha ido, nos reuniremos con él después del desayuno, ¿te parece bien?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a la mesa.

Instintivamente se sentó a mi lado. Los platos estaban servidos y las tazas llenas. Declan permanecía hecho un ovillo.

—Todo va bien, ya te lo he dicho. Confía en mí. Ahora, come.

Durante nuestra pequeña conversación, no había prestado atención a mi alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba mirándonos. Murel me sonrió dulcemente. Preferí no hacer ningún gesto y planté mi tenedor en los huevos revueltos.

Una hora más tarde, Isabel me dejó conducir el Range. Al aparcar ante el cottage de Levi lo vi en la playa con su perro y un cigarrillo en los labios. Declan se agitaba nervioso en el asiento trasero del coche. Salió disparado como un rayo, corriendo hacia su padre, que se volvió al oír cómo le llamaba.

Declan saltó a sus brazos, Levi lo levantó y lo estrechó contra él. Después lo volvió a dejar sobre la arena, se agachó a su altura, le revolvió el pelo y comenzaron a hablar. Declan hacía grandes gestos para explicarle algo, mientras Postman daba saltos a su alrededor.

Levi, a la vez que calmaba al perro, sonreía a su hijo, una sonrisa de verdad, de las que era muy capaz. Se le veía feliz, aliviado. Asistir a esa escena me perturbó, eran muy hermosos los dos, y conmovedores.

Levi se había convertido realmente en un padre, ya no tenía ninguna duda. Torpe, púdico, pero visceralmente unido a su hijo. En aquel instante, sentía que nada era más importante para él que estar junto a su pequeño.

Cómo le comprendía... Debía de estar realmente agotado para habérnoslo dejado la noche anterior. La separación parecía tan difícil para uno como para el otro. Me quedé aparte mientras secaba mis lágrimas, e Isabel se unió a ellos.

Los dos hermanos se saludaron con un empujón. Caminé lentamente en su dirección. Isabel se alejó corriendo por la playa, seguida al instante por Declan y Postman. Una podía preguntarse quién era más niño, si la tía o el sobrino. Llegué hasta Levi y le tendí las llaves de su coche. Una noche no era suficiente para que se recuperara.

—No te lo he abollado.

—Confío en ti. ¿Damos un paseo?

—Sí.

Recorrimos más de cien metros sin decir palabra, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras yo escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de felicidad de Declan y los ladridos del perro.

—Ven, vamos a ponernos allí, tendremos una vista perfecta del circo de Isabel.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro sobre una roca que dominaba la playa.

—¿Cómo saber si está bien?

Le miré, sus ojos permanecían clavados en su hijo.

—Cuando le abrazas como esta mañana, está bien, sabe que tiene un padre. Cuando no consigue dormir porque quiere a su madre, está muy mal.

—Siento de veras que hayas tenido que sufrir eso.

—Déjalo, no tiene importancia.

—¿Qué le dijiste? Fue la única noche que no tuvo pesadillas desde que está conmigo.

—No mucho, simplemente le hablé de Sara. Solo eso.

Mi voz se quebró ligeramente, encendí un cigarrillo temblando. Levi me dejó unos minutos para recuperarme antes de seguir:

—Desde que nos conocemos, eres la única que me dice las cosas a la cara, así que confío en ti. Dime, ¿qué hago mal con él? Quiero que se recupere, que olvide, _no quiero que termine como yo._

Mi mano atrapó la suya y la apretó, como si actuase al margen de mi mente.

—No va a olvidar nunca, métete eso en la cabeza. Una mamá, como un hijo, no se olvida. No estás haciendo nada mal con él. Vas aprendiendo, eso es todo. No puedo darte ningún consejo. Todos los padres cometen errores. Dale tiempo para unirse. La única cosa que sé es que Declan te considera un semidiós, y que está aterrado ante la idea de perderte. Te conozco..., no hablas mucho, pero trata por todos los medios de tranquilizarle. Pasa tiempo con él..., enséñale a hacer fotos, para él es pura magia verte con tu cámara en las manos; bueno, eso es lo que me pareció ayer... Y..., si acaba como tú, tendrá mucha suerte.

Presioné su mano por última vez y la solté. Me levanté, bajé de la roca y me acerqué a las olas. Miré a Isabel y a Declan a lo lejos, consciente de que Levi seguía a mi espalda. Suspiré con fuerza. El viento azotaba mi rostro. Estaba claro que no iba a salir indemne de aquel viaje.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —me preguntó. No me había dado cuenta de que se me había acercado.

—Pasado mañana.

—Pasaremos a decirte adiós después del colegio.

—Como quieras.

Se alejó, le seguí con la mirada mientras se unía a su hijo y a su perro. Subieron al coche y se marcharon entre una nube de polvo. Isabel se acercó a mí y me tomó por el cuello apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía.

—¿Estás bien?

—Vamos a decir que sí.

El resto del día pasó a toda velocidad. Isabel y yo sabíamos que teníamos el tiempo justo. Ella utilizó la mejor defensa contra la depresión: la risa.   
Durante la comida con Murel y Jack, aseguró el espectáculo contando barbaridades. Cuando llegó su hora de volver a Dublín, la acompañé hasta el coche.

—Evitemos pasar otro año sin intercambiar noticias, ¿bien?

—Me gustaría ir a verte a París, pero tal y como está Murel tengo miedo de tener que romper mi promesa, así que...

—Te llamaré —le respondí—. Mantenme al corriente de su salud.

—Eso puedo hacerlo.

La armadura de Isabel se rompió; levantó la vista al cielo, pero falló al intentar disimular sus lágrimas. La abracé.

—Todo irá bien, lo conseguirás —le dije al oído.

—¡Qué idiota eres! Consigues hacerme llorar... Sabes, no me importa nada con quién vivas..., eres mi...

—Lo sé..., lo mismo siento yo...

Se soltó, se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas con los dedos y levantó los pulgares.

—¡Vamos, Isabel, cálmate, que no eres una niña! —se reprendió—. Cuando hay que irse, hay que irse.

—Ten cuidado en la carretera.

Hizo un saludo militar, subió al coche y se marchó.

Le dediqué mi último día a Murel. Me preguntó si aceptaría hacerle la manicura y peinarla; todavía tenía ganas de ser coqueta y no se atrevía a pedírselo a Isabel, por pudor. Se había dado cuenta de que yo me cuidaba de nuevo y le parecía que era la persona ideal para esa tarea.

Aquella intimidad femenina nos acercó aún más. Nos instalamos en su cuarto: fotos de Levi y de Isabel cuando eran niños adornaban las cómodas. Verlo con el uniforme escolar me hizo sonreír.

—¿Estás contenta de haber venido a visitarnos? —me preguntó Murel mientras le pintaba las uñas, sentadas ambas sobre su cama.

—¡Por supuesto! Estate tranquila.

—¿Y con Levi?

—Van a pasar a despedirse después del colegio, bueno, eso es lo que me dijo ayer...

—¿Eso es todo?

—Pues sí...

Jack interrumpió nuestra conversación, llamándome desde el piso de abajo. Precisamente Declan y su padre acababan de llegar. Era la hora de las despedidas. Murel me acompañó del brazo, y pude sentir cómo sus ojos me examinaban. Al final de la escalera, me soltó para sentarse en su sillón, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Jack que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Hola —me limité a decir a Declan y Levi.

Hui de la mirada del padre y decidí centrarme más bien en la del hijo, que se acercó a mí para darme un beso.

—¿Ha ido bien hoy la escuela?

—¡Sí!

—¡Ven conmigo, jovencito! Tengo algo que enseñarte —le llamó Jack.

Declan obedeció. No tuve más remedio que volverme hacia Levi.

—Que tengas buen viaje de vuelta a París —me dijo sobriamente.

—Gracias.

—Es una verdadera pena que no se hayan visto más, ustedes dos —sugirió sutilmente Murel.

—¡Eso es verdad! —intervino también Jack—. Chicos, ¿por qué no van al pub los dos esta noche? Podemos quedarnos cuidando a Declan.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

—¿Te gustaría ir? —me preguntó Levi.

—Eh..., sí, claro...

—¿Papá?

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Declan se había acercado de nuevo.

—¿Te vas, papá?

Los hombros de Levi se hundieron, pasó la mano por el pelo de su hijo, sonriéndole.

—No, no te preocupes, volvemos a casa. Hange, lo siento..., todavía no se ha recuperado...

Tanto el uno como el otro sabíamos que eso era falso.

—Es normal, lo comprendo.

—O, bueno. ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?

—Eh...

Mis ojos se volvieron automáticamente hacia Murel y Jack, como si necesitase su permiso. Me miraron con toda la dulzura y bondad que había en sus almas.

—No te preocupes por nosotros.

—¿Vienes a comer a casa? —insistió Declan—. ¡Di que sí!

Noté cómo Levi le miraba con ternura. Aquello hizo que me rindiera.

—De acuerdo, iré.

—Hasta luego, pues —me dijo Levi —. Declan, ¿nos vamos?

Besaron a Murel y a Jack y se pusieron en marcha. Me quedé unos minutos inmóvil, de pie en medio del salón.

—Ven aquí, hija mía —me llamó Murel, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me hundí en el sofá, ella cambió de sitio y se colocó a mi lado poniendo mi mano dentro de la suya.

—¡Qué cosas me hacen hacer los dos! ¡Son unos maquinadores de cuidado!

Jack se echó a reír.

—Y ella más —me dijo, señalando a su mujer.

—¡Tú no te quedas atrás! —le contesté al vuelo sonriendo—. ¿Para qué va a servir esto?

—Para dejar las cosas claras —me respondió Murel.

—Quizás, pero era nuestra última velada juntos.

Me dio unos golpecitos en el dorso de la mano.

— Hange, si te hubieses quedado con nosotros habrías estado pensando en ellos, lo sabes muy bien. Y hemos aprovechado mucho estos días... No te preocupes... Además, cuando estás con ellos, es casi como si estuvieses también con nosotros, y encima les estarás ayudando.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro y aproveché su calor de madre.

—Los voy a echar tanto de menos... —murmuré.

Jack, que estaba detrás del sofá, posó su mano muy paternalmente sobre mi cabeza.

—Nosotros a ti también, mi francesita, pero volverás...

—Sí...

Me apreté aún más contra Murel

Una hora más tarde, les dejé y prometí aprovechar la noche sin preocuparme por ellos. Ya cerca del cottage, decidí dar un último paseo por la playa antes de ver a Levi y a su hijo. Quería impregnarme una vez más del mar, de aquella vista, de ese viento.

Tomar el aire me sentaría divinamente. No sabía qué esperar de aquella velada. Cenar con Declan y Levi tenía algo de inquietante, penetraba en su intimidad, y me daba miedo que su día a día me estallase en la cara.

A la fuerza constataba que Murel, Isabel y Jack —incluso si no hablaba de ello— tenían razón: necesitábamos cerrar la herida, para pasar realmente a otra cosa. Había que romper una relación que no había tenido la oportunidad de empezar y que no empezaría nunca.

Ya subía hacia el cottage cuando recibí un mensaje de Erwin: «Feliz última velada en Irlanda, hasta mañana, un beso muy fuerte».

«Gracias..., estoy deseando verte. Un beso», le respondí, justo antes de llamar a la puerta.

Me abrió Declan con una gran sonrisa, en pijama. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el salón a trompicones, con Postman también alrededor. La televisión estaba encendida y sintonizada en los dibujos animados; Levi, detrás de la barra de la cocina, preparaba la cena.

Me echó un vistazo. Imposible adivinar su estado de ánimo.

—¿Has dicho adiós a la playa?

—Sí...

— Hange, ¿vienes?

Declan seguía tirando de mi brazo.

—Ya voy, déjame dos minutos.

Se encogió de hombros y saltó sobre el sofá con su perro. Me instalé en la barra, frente a Levi.

—No estabas obligado a invitarme esta noche.

—¿Me has notado obligado? —bromeó sin mirarme.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Levantó la mirada y la fijó sobre mí.

—¿Puedes leer un cuento a Declan mientras termino de preparar la cena?

—Vamos a hacer más bien lo contrario, será mejor para ustedes.

—¡No te vas a poner a cocinar!

—Eso no va con nosotros..., las buenas maneras no son lo nuestro.

Di la vuelta a la barra, le quité el cucharón de madera de las manos, y le empujé hacia el salón. Sacudió la cabeza y fue a tomar un libro de la mochila de su hijo. Declan intentó protestar, pero la expresión de su padre le convenció de no hacerlo.

Acunada por la mezcla entre la voz infantil y la ronca, terminé de cocinar y puse la mesa. Levi se tomó su tiempo para asegurarse de que Declan comprendía todo, y su paciencia me asombró.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, pasé ante ellos sin interrumpirles y salí a la terraza a fumar. Dos minutos más tarde, la puerta de la cristalera se abrió, Levi se unió a mí, con un cigarrillo en los labios.

—Espero que no te molestes conmigo. He tenido que prometerle que cenarías a su lado.

—No hay problema.

La conversación terminó ahí. Se oía el chisporroteo del tabaco consumiéndose, mezclado con el del viento y las olas. Era demasiado pronto para sacarlo todo. De todas formas, Declan no nos dejó tiempo para relajarnos. Vino a buscarnos, estaba muerto de hambre.

En la mesa, él mandaba en la conversación; soltó un monólogo sobre sus historias con sus amigos del colegio antes de comenzar a hacerme preguntas.

—¿Te vas mañana? ¿De verdad?

—Sí, me voy en avión.

—¿Por qué? No es justo...

—Aquí estoy de vacaciones, yo vivo en París, trabajo allí. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí... Papá, ¿podremos ir algún día a ver a Hange?

—Ya veremos.

—¡Sí! ¡En vacaciones!

El rostro de Levi se ensombreció.

—Declan —le dije—. Tienes toda la vida para venir a verme a París. ¿De acuerdo?

Refunfuñó, terminó su yogur y fue a tirar el envase vacío a la basura sin decir palabra. Después se sentó en el sofá con cara larga. Levi le vigilaba, tenso, inquieto. Se levantó también de la mesa y se sentó frente a su hijo. Le pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Recuerda que Murel está enferma, tenemos que ocuparnos de ella y ayudar a Jack, por eso no puedo llevarte a París a ver a Hange.

—Pero tú sí que has ido...

—Es verdad, pero no tendría que haberlo hecho...

Declan bajó la cabeza, Levi respiró hondo.

—Ahora hay que irse a la cama.

Su hijo alzó el rostro bruscamente.

—¡No! ¡Papá, no quiero ir!

La angustia le invadió y le cambió la cara.

—No tienes elección. Mañana hay escuela.

—¡Por favor, papá! Quiero quedarme con ustedes.

—No. Ve a decir adiós a Hange.

Saltó del sofá y fue corriendo hacia mí para agarrarme por la cintura llorando. Respiré profundamente.

Levi me miró, desamparado, y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

— Hange, no quiero ir a la cama, no quiero, no quiero...

—Escúchame, tu papá tiene razón. Hay que ir a dormir.

—No —sollozó.

Miré a Levi: ya no podía más, no tenía energía para luchar. Necesitaban que alguien les echara una mano, y yo estaba allí...

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo, como el otro día?

Se apretó aún más fuerte contra mí: su respuesta estaba clara.

—Vamos.

Enfiló la escalera sin mirar a su padre.

—¡Te olvidas de algo! —le llamé al orden.

Dio media vuelta y corrió a los brazos de Levi. Les dejé solos y subí a su cuarto. Oí sus pasitos por la escalera y cómo se cepillaba los dientes.

Mientras tanto, encendí su lamparita, arreglé la cama, que no estaba hecha, y recuperé la bufanda de su madre, escondida debajo del colchón. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, se metió bajo el edredón. Me arrodillé al lado de su cama y le acaricié la frente y el rostro.

—Declan, papá hace todo lo que puede por ti... Sabe que estás triste... Tienes que ayudarle. Lo que te pido es complicado, pero debes dejar que duerma en su cama. Eres un niño valiente... Tu papá no te abandonará nunca... Cuando duermes, siempre está en casa. ¿Me prometes que lo intentarás?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te cante una canción?

—¿Cuándo volverás?

Ladeé la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

—No lo sé... No puedo prometerte nada.

—¿Te volveré a ver?

—Un día... Ahora duerme.

Le canté la canción varias veces mientras acariciaba su pelo. Sus ojitos lucharon un momento antes de cerrarse. También él estaba agotado.

Cuando noté que se quedaba tranquilo, besé su frente y me levanté. Le miré suspirando por última vez, antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el salón, toda huella de la cena había desaparecido, la alacena estaba entreabierta, en la chimenea ardía un fuego, Levi permanecía en el umbral de pie, con un cigarrillo en los labios, y parecía bastante crispado.

—Se ha dormido —susurré—. He intentado que comprenda que tú también debías dormir en tu cama.

Cerró los ojos.

—Nunca te lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

—No es necesario..., pero si tienes alguna Guinness en el refrigerador no te diría que no. Me vendría bien una última antes de volver a París.

—¿No te dejan beberla en Francia? —su rostro se relajó.

—Estoy segura de que no tiene el mismo sabor que aquí.

Minutos más tarde, me tendía una cerveza. No brindamos. Levi se sentó en el sofá. Me quedé al lado de la chimenea y encendí un cigarrillo. Intentaba no mirarle incluso cuando sentía que él me clavaba la mirada.

Me fijé en un catálogo sobre una estantería. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo.

—¿Es tu portafolio?

—Exacto.

—¿Puedo?

—Si te apetece.

Tiré la colilla al fuego, dejé mi cerveza sobre la mesa baja, tome el objeto deseado y me senté en un sillón frente a él. Empecé a hojear el álbum con el mayor de los cuidados. Las primeras fotos me dejaron atónita.

—¿Estas del principio son las islas Aran?

—Tienes buena memoria.

Sentí un nudo en mi vientre al reconocer mi silueta en uno de los paisajes.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —dije en voz baja.

Seguí examinándolo. Se notaba su carácter en cada imagen. Daba la impresión de que contaba una historia con su portafolio, una fotonovela, en el sentido literal del término. El principio era luminoso, espacioso, se podía respirar en los paisajes que nos hacía descubrir.

Pero a continuación, la atmósfera se volvía más opresiva: el cielo siempre sombrío, oscurecido por nubes negras, el mar embravecido, los barcos balanceados por la tormenta.

Más adelante, los pulmones parecían abrirse de nuevo, un rayo de sol rebotaba en el mar, y después iluminaba el cielo. La última representaba la sombra de la silueta de un niño corriendo sobre la playa, con las olas lamiendo los pies del protagonista o, más bien, debería decir de Declan.

El portafolio de Levi era su historia, aquello por lo que había pasado esos últimos meses. Como si hubiese intentado exorcizar los problemas y pasar página con sus fotos.

Completamente absorta por aquella « _lectura_ », no me había dado cuenta de que se había levantado y se había vuelto hacia la chimenea, dándome la espalda. Devolví el libro a su lugar y apuré mi Guinness para tomar un poco de aliento. Me armé de valor y me acerqué a él.

— Levi ..., siento haberme marchado así, brutalmente. No estuvo bien con respecto a ti. Perdóname...

Se volvió y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—No lo sientas —empezó a decir duramente—. Ha venido bien que conocieses a mi hijo, ahora ya sabes cuáles son mis prioridades. Tú te has construido una nueva vida junto a Erwin, y me alegro mucho.

Su voz flaqueó ligeramente, y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su mirada se hizo más intensa, su tono se dulcificó cuando prosiguió:

—Tomaste la decisión correcta en aquella época. Ahora está Declan... No teníamos futuro juntos.

Tenía razón en todo: habríamos acabado separándonos. Pasaron varios segundos sin que nos moviésemos. Inspiré profundamente.

—Se hace tarde, voy a volver a casa ahora, será lo mejor.

—Ya nos lo hemos dicho todo.

—Eso creo..., sí.

Me siguió hasta la entrada.

—Te acompaño hasta el coche.

—Como quieras.

Nos recibió una lluvia. Era noche cerrada. Abrí la puerta y lancé mi bolso sobre el asiento del pasajero.

—Te iremos dando noticias de Murel a través de Isabel.

—Gracias... cuídate, Levi.

—Lo intentaré...

Subí al coche, sin añadir nada más. Intercambiamos una última mirada: todo había terminado. Encendió un cigarrillo y esperó a que me marchara para entrar en casa.

Murel y Jack estaban acostados cuando llegué a su casa. Subí a mi habitación, hice discretamente mi maleta y me metí en la cama, sabiendo perfectamente que tardaría en dormirme.

El alivio y la tristeza se disputaban el trono en la jerarquía de mis emociones. La situación entre Levi y yo quedaba clara: había cortado el cordón que me unía a él. La alegría de volver a ver a Erwin compensaba ese sentimiento inconcluso. La historia con Levi era una no-historia. Acabé durmiéndome.

El despertar fue difícil; la angustia me invadió en cuanto abrí los ojos. Después de ducharme y vestirme, quité las sábanas de mi cama para meterlas en la lavadora. Con el dormitorio ya ordenado, bajé, armada con mi bolsa de viaje.

Murel me acogió con una gran sonrisa y un copioso desayuno. Haría un esfuerzo para agradarla, en el peor de los casos vomitaría por el camino. Le di dos besos en las mejillas.

—¿Pasaste buena noche? —le pregunté.

—Claro. ¿Y tú, con Levi y Declan?

—Estuvo muy bien.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No hay mucho que decir...

—Ella te comprende —intervino Jack—. ¿No es verdad, Murel?

—En ese caso ven a tomar fuerzas para el camino —me dijo ella tomándome del brazo.

Intentamos alegrar aquella última comida compartida, sin éxito.

—¿Necesitas alguna cosa para el viaje? ¿Algo de comer o de beber?

—Te lo agradezco, Murel, pero no, me voy... Cuanto más lo alarguemos, peor será...

Jack se levantó el primero. Tomó todas mis cosas y salió. Murel y yo nos miramos.

—¿Me ayudas, cariño?

Corrí al otro lado de la mesa para que me tomara del brazo. Mientras caminábamos, me daba golpecitos en la mano. Yo iba conteniendo las lágrimas. El coche llegó demasiado pronto. Jack se acercó a mí y abrió los brazos en cruz.

—Mi francesita —suspiró abrazándome—. Cuídate mucho.

—Te lo prometo —sollocé.

—Ella te espera.

Me soltó, sacó un inmenso pañuelo del bolsillo y se frotó los ojos y la nariz. Me volví hacia Murel, que me acarició la mejilla.

—Está todo dicho, cariño.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Prométeme una cosa: no te pongas triste cuando ya no esté aquí, no llores. Que no se estropee este reencuentro, hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para despedirnos.

Levanté los ojos al cielo para después secarlos y respirar con fuerza.

—No me obligues a mentir cuando les diga a tu Moblit y a tu Sara que estás bien, que eres feliz y que pueden estar orgullosos de ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

A modo de adiós y de promesa, la abracé con fuerza y le murmuré al oído que la quería como a una madre.

Me acarició la mejilla, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de soltarme. Subí al coche sin mirarles y me fui sin darme la vuelta. Conduje una decena de kilómetros antes de detenerme en el arcén para llorar toda mi pena.

Cabe preguntarse cómo conseguí llegar al aeropuerto de Dublín sin provocar ningún accidente. No dejé de llorar durante las cuatro horas de camino, y seguía llorando mientras devolvía el coche de alquiler, facturaba mi equipaje, pasaba por el control de seguridad y le escribía un mensaje a Erwin ya desde el avión.

Cuando despegó, sentí un desgarro, como si me arrancasen de mi tierra. Sin embargo, hice todo lo posible por calmarme. El hombre que me esperaba en París no merecía verme en ese estado. Para recomponer un rostro lo más sereno posible o, debería decir, lo menos hinchado posible, fui de las últimas en bajar del avión, me detuve en los lavabos para lavarme con agua fría y me maquillé, antes de recuperar mi maleta de la cinta transportadora.

Las puertas de la aduana se abrieron; allí estaba él, sonriente, tranquilo, dispuesto a recibirme. Corrí y me eché en sus brazos, sin sentirme obligada o para simular alegría, sino porque quería encontrarme conmigo misma.

El dolor de haber dejado Mulranny no me abandonó, no me abandonaría jamás, lo sabía, pero respiraba algo mejor al lado de Erwin.


	8. Chapter 8

Mi vida volvió a la normalidad la mañana siguiente. Había dormido en casa de Erwin, un sueño reparador. Me acompañó y subió mi bolsa de viaje a casa en lo que yo me reencontraba con La Gente. No había tenido que pedirle que me dejara sola, lo había comprendido por sí mismo. Primer alivio, todo seguía intacto. Mike no se había desecho de nada durante mi ausencia y el local estaba limpio. Le habría supuesto un gran esfuerzo y me exigiría sin duda alguna compensación, ¡o una extra! Segundo alivio, y no de los pequeños: me sentía bien allí, me gustaba la idea de volver al trabajo. Mi paso por Irlanda no había roto el lazo entre La Gente y yo. Erwin llamó a la puerta trasera, fui a abrirle.

—Gracias —le dije antes de besarle—. ¿Tienes tiempo para tomarte un café conmigo?

— ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!

Nos instalamos en la barra, uno al lado del otro. Erwin se giró hacia mí, me acarició la mejilla y tomó una de mis manos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, te lo prometo.

—Entonces, ¿no te arrepientes?

—Ni por un solo segundo.

—Mejor... ¿Y el niño?

—Oh..., Declan..., me las arreglé. Fue mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Quizás porque conocías a su padre.

—Y a toda su familia. No sé..., es adorable... Bueno, todavía le queda por sufrir. Murel está haciendo de abuela... Cuando ella se marche...

Mi voz flaqueó.

—No pienses en ello.

—Tienes razón.

—Lo principal es que hayas recuperado la relación con tus amigos. Ahora es cosa tuya mantener el contacto.

Acabó su café y se dispuso a marcharse.

— ¡No me queda otra!

Me estrujó contra él y le acompañé a la calle.

— ¿Te gustaría ir al cine esta noche? —propuso.

— ¿Por qué no? Pero dormimos en mi casa.

—De acuerdo.

Me besó y se fue caminando a su consulta.  
  


Como imaginaba, Mike se escapó buena parte de la jornada. Llegó sin demasiada prisa sobre las tres de la tarde.

— ¡La patrona espanta a la clientela! Había más gente aquí cuando yo estaba en la barra.

— ¡Yo también me alegro de verte, Mike!

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, se sirvió un café y se acomodó en la barra para observarme.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

—Compruebo tu estado...

— ¿Veredicto?

—Por fuera, pasas la inspección técnica. Debiste de llorar tanto ayer que caíste rendida en la cama, lo que te permite lucir una piel fresca y que los ojos no estén hinchados. Por dentro, sin embargo..., no queda tan claro que todo esté en orden.

—Efectivamente, no puedo ocultarte que resultó bastante violento despedirme de Murel. No la volveré a ver nunca más... ¿te das cuenta?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—En cuanto al resto, he vuelto en plena forma: he tomado el aire, me he divertido con Isabel. En fin, ¡la felicidad!

— ¿Y Levi?

— Levi, ¿qué? Se está esforzando, hemos dejado las cosas claras. Lo que está muy bien.

—Quieres decir que no has sucumbido a su encanto rudo y salvaje por segunda vez.

— Mike, es padre de familia.

—Precisamente. Me encantaría convertirme en niñera, debe de resultar terriblemente sexy con su hijo.

Levanté los ojos al cielo.

—Te olvidas de un detalle: tengo a Erwin, amo a Erwin.

—Excelente puntualización, ¡me quedo más tranquilo!  
  


Las semanas siguientes, la rutina ocupó de nuevo su lugar; La Gente funcionaba a la altura de mis expectativas, Mike estaba en plena forma y yo me sentía bien con Erwin. Con un añadido: hablaba una vez por semana con Murel y con Isabel, algo que me alegraba enormemente, como si llenase un hueco.  
  


Estábamos acurrucados frente a la televisión, en casa de Erwin. Yo dormitaba en sus brazos, desconectada por completo de la película que le tenía cautivado.

—Ve a acostarte —acabó diciéndome.

— ¿No te importa?

— ¡No seas tonta!

Le besé en el cuello y pasé rápidamente por el cuarto de baño antes de meterme en la cama. No había llegado a dormirme del todo cuando Erwin se metió bajo el edredón y me atrajo hacia sí.

— ¿No has visto el final?

—Ya me la sabía. ¿Has puesto el despertador?

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué?

—He vuelto a olvidar mi bolsa debajo de la barra de La Gente. Tendré que volver a pasar por mi casa a cambiarme antes de abrir.

Tome el teléfono de la mesilla de noche y puse la alarma veinte minutos antes. Refunfuñé de nuevo cuando me acosté.

— Hange.

— ¿Sí?

—Quizás podríamos buscar un departamento.

— ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

— ¡Puede decirse así también!  
Escucha, pasamos todas las noches juntos y ya no tenemos edad para vaciar un cajón para las cosas del otro.

— ¿Eres consciente de que en general son las mujeres las que piden eso?

— ¡Es me que sale mi lado femenino! ¿Qué te parece?

—Que quizás tengas razón...

¿Por qué retrasar esa nueva etapa? Se inclinó sobre mí, sinceramente sorprendido, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Le había dado una alegría.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

— ¡Sí!

Me besó y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Seguía teniendo la sensación de ser su cosita frágil, de tanto que me cuidaba.

—Habría entendido que no estuvieses lista... Buscaremos un lugar para los dos.

—Estará muy bien...  
  


Unos días más tarde, en La Gente, Erwin ya había empezado a analizar con atención la página de anuncios de departamentos del periódico y a llamar a las agencias inmobiliarias del barrio. Garabateaba, hacía listas, se enfadaba con los anuncios falsos y se entusiasmaba cuando conseguía una visita. Lo tenía difícil, se le había metido en la cabeza que debíamos encontrar un lugar en el barrio... Por mí, para facilitarme las cosas.

— ¡Tenemos un problema! —declaró.

— ¿Cuál?

—Todas las visitas son para el próximo sábado.

—Ah...

— ¡Y que lo digas!

Tuvimos el mismo reflejo: girarnos hacia Mike, que no paraba de tragar chucherías. Había comenzado su dieta «dejo de fumar», pero sin la menor intención de dejar los cigarrillos. «Me anticipo, me preparo», me decía con gran convicción. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le estábamos mirando, alzó una ceja y lanzó una gomita dentro de su boca.

— ¿Qué están tramando?

—Tendrás que hacerle un favor a Hange.

—Eso tiene un precio...

— Mike, por favor —insistí—. Vamos a visitar departamentos el sábado.

— _No problem_! ¡Tomense todo el tiempo necesario para buscar su nidito! ¡Con tal de que ella se marche de ese cuchitril! ¡De momento, me tomare libre este rato!

Tragó una última chuchería y fue a abrazar a Erwin.

—Si no existieses, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí teniendo que cargar con ella.

— ¡Bueno, ya está bien! —me enfadé.

— ¡Te quiero, Hange!

Se marchó dando saltitos.

—A ver si encontramos lo que buscamos —le dije a Erwin.

— ¡Eso espero! ¿Estás segura del todo?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿No vas a echar de menos vivir aquí?

—Claro..., pero quiero avanzar en nuestra relación.

Le besé inclinándome por encima de la barra. Debía seguir quemando etapas, incluso si, en algún momento, pensaba que aquello iba demasiado rápido; quizás había aceptado por comodidad y facilidad, porque deseaba que las cosas siguieran siendo sencillas, sin conflictos, y no quería acobardarme. Era una barrera que me imponía a mí misma. Estaba bien junto a Erwin, todo era dulce, plácido.  
  
  


La tarde siguiente, cuando llegó, estaba a punto de llamar a Murel. Pasó dentro de la barra para besarme.

— ¿Has tenido un buen día? —le pregunté.

—Muy bueno, ¿vas a cerrar dentro de poco?

—Antes voy a telefonear a Murel.

—Por supuesto.

—Sírvete una cerveza.

No me escondía para llamar a Irlanda. Él sabía el cariño que sentía por Murel y que necesita hablar con ella. No estaba celoso. Apoyé el trasero cerca de la caja y me acodé en el mostrador. Erwin se acomodó al otro lado y se puso a hojear una revista. Marqué el número de Murel y Jack, que me sabía de memoria. Pasó un instante que me pareció interminable antes de que alguien respondiese.

— ¡Diga!

No eran ni Murel ni Jack. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—Levi... Soy Hange.

De reojo, vi a Erwin levantar ligeramente la nariz de su lectura.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó por fin, tras unos largos segundos de silencio.

—Eh..., bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien...

Oí tras él la voz de Declan y sonreí.

— ¿Y tu hijo?

—Mejor... Por cierto, le estoy enseñando fotografía.

— ¿De veras? Es maravilloso..., yo...

Me contuve para no decir en voz alta que me gustaría verles a los dos con sus cámaras. Esas ganas venían de dentro, y me sorprendió con qué fuerza...

— ¿Quién es, papá?

Levi suspiró en el auricular.

— Hange.

— ¡Quiero hablar con ella! ¡Hange! ¡Hange!

— Levi, dile que le mando un beso, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿Murel está?

Simple medida de protección: en realidad, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Está acostada, pero te voy a pasar con Jack. Hasta pronto.

Mientras conversaba con Jack, oí cómo Levi calmaba a Declan, que no entendía por qué era el único que no podía hablar conmigo. Su padre le explicó que tenía prisa y que estaba con mi familia en París. Eso dejaba margen y ponía las cosas en su sitio. Dejé de escucharles y me concentré en las noticias. Jack me anunció que Murel llevaba varios días muy cansada. Pude notar la preocupación en su voz, pero también la resignación.

—Le diré que has llamado, me va a regañar por no haberla despertado. Tus llamadas le sientan muy bien.

—Lo intentaré de nuevo mañana. Dale un beso de mi parte. Y otro fuerte para ti, Jack.

—Lo mismo digo, francesita.

Colgué. Por primera vez desde mi regreso, hacía algo más de un mes, me entraron ganas de estar allí. Quería cuidar a Murel.

— ¿Hange?

—Estaba durmiendo, no parece que esté muy en forma.

Suspiré.

—Volveré a llamar mañana, quizás tenga más suerte... Háblame de los departamentos, ¡eso me distraerá!  
  
  


Al día siguiente, tuve un mal presentimiento durante mi conversación con Murel. Es cierto que estaba menos débil de lo que imaginaba, pero dedicó un buen rato a darme todo tipo de consejos —«Deja que el tiempo haga su trabajo, sonríe, no llores, escucha a tu corazón»—, y no dejaba de pronunciar la palabra «cariño», llena de ternura y amor en cada frase.  
  


Pronto llegó el sábado. El maratón de visitas empezó temprano y me dejó agotada. Vimos lo peor y lo mejor. Erwin se había encargado de nuestros informes, yo me había limitado a entregarle los distintos documentos que necesitaba. Él se ocupaba de dejarnos bien frente a los propietarios mientras yo deambulaba por nuestra potencial futura casa. Sintió un auténtico flechazo por un departamento en Temple, daba gusto ver su ilusión, y yo no tenía nada que objetar, era perfecto: salón y dormitorio con un microbalcón y vistas a la calle, una pequeña cocina aparte y un cuarto de baño reformado, con una ducha con mampara. Y, para mayor alegría de Erwin, disponible de inmediato. Me tomó del brazo y me llevó a una esquina del salón.

— ¿Qué piensas?

—Nos iría bien aquí.

— ¿No está demasiado lejos de La Gente?

— ¡Puedo caminar diez minutos, digo yo!

La duda se leía en su rostro. Tome nuestros documentos de las manos y se los entregué al agente inmobiliario.

— ¿Cuándo cree que tendrá una respuesta del propietario?

—La semana que viene.

—Muy bien, esperamos su llamada.

Tome a Erwin de la mano, lancé una última mirada al cuarto de estar y le conduje hasta el ascensor.

— ¿Ves? ¡Listo!

Le besé con ganas, pero también por acallar un punto de agobio que empezaba a invadirme. Volvimos a La Gente con tranquilidad, tomados de la mano, hablando de la mudanza, como una pareja normal. Al llegar a nuestro destino, Erwin recibió una llamada de un amigo y se quedó en la acera para responder. Antes de soportar el interrogatorio de Mike, me serví un café.

—Hemos dejado una solicitud con nuestros datos, deberíamos saber rápidamente si están de acuerdo.

— ¡Guau! No puedo creerlo. ¡Te has lanzado!

— ¡Sí!

Me miró fijamente.

— ¿Contenta?

—Solo se me hace un poco raro. Voy a vivir con un hombre que no es Moblit.

—Es cierto, pero lo quieres.

—Exacto.

Cuando Erwin entró, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y vino a besarme, pensé que debía dejar de torturarme con mil preguntas: estaba lista para él. Por fin había encontrado la paz.  
  
  


Me lo repetí una vez más esa misma noche. Estábamos invitados a cenar en casa de sus amigos, los jóvenes padres. Los balbuceos pusieron mis nervios a dura prueba desde el primer segundo. No podía soportar aquella imagen de familia perfecta, y sabía por qué. Me recordaba a la que formábamos Moblit, Sara y yo. Despreocupados, todo felicidad, no se les pasaba por la cabeza que todo podría cambiar de repente. La vida había puesto en mi camino a un hombre que no pensaba en la paternidad ni en la transmisión de su patrimonio genético. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, me daba cuenta de que prefería la compañía de personas golpeadas por la vida, y aquello me irritaba, era como un latigazo.

Cuando acostaron al bebé, fui capaz de relajarme y aprovechar la velada sin darle más vueltas. Al menos eran unos padres que no tenían a su hijo permanentemente en brazos. Erwin se encargó de anunciar la buena nueva. Se alegraron de veras y brindamos por nuestra nueva vivienda. Luego se ofrecieron a ayudarnos con las cajas y le regañaron a Erwin: ¡dos mudanzas en menos de seis meses, qué abuso! Prometí una ronda general de compensación. Empezaba a sentirme inquieta, Erwin se dio cuenta y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Ve a fumar, nadie te lo va a reprochar.

—Gracias...

Tome el paquete y mi teléfono del bolso, mientras me disculpaba con todos. Tuve que bajar a la calle para tomar mi dosis de nicotina. Isabel había intentado llamarme. Contestó al primer tono de llamada.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan de sábado por la noche?

—Estoy cenando en casa de unos amigos de Erwin. ¡Celebrando nuestra próxima mudanza!

— ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a vivir con él? Entonces, ¿va en serio?

—Eso parece... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

— ¿Dónde quieres que esté?

Me reí.

—En el Temple Bar, hoy salgo de fiesta —dijo, confirmando mis sospechas.

—Mucho mejor, ¿va todo bien?

—Sí, Murel estaba cansada estos últimos días, pero ahora ha vuelto a la normalidad. Falsa alarma.

—Haces bien en aprovechar. ¡Bébete una Guinness a mi salud!

—Y no solo una, no te preocupes. ¡Adiós!

Según colgaba, ya estaba pidiendo una cerveza entre el feliz alboroto del pub. Me dio envidia. Volví arriba para seguir con la cena.  
  


Nos dieron una respuesta positiva para el depatamento. Tuvimos que ir a firmar el contrato una semana más tarde y recoger las llaves ese mismo día. Me sentía atrapada en un torbellino, detrás de Erwin, que seguía encargándose de todo. Conseguía concentrar varias jornadas en una sola, saltando de sus consultas a nuestro papeleo y a los preparativos de la mudanza mientras que, por mi parte, La Gente ocupaba todo mi tiempo. Podría decirse que había redoblado mis esfuerzos: pensaba permanentemente en La Gente, me pasaba las horas allí, quedándome cada vez hasta más tarde. ¿Me estaba refugiando para huir de mis verdaderos problemas? La Gente era mi casa, mi lugar, el lugar donde centrarme. Evitaba con esmero toda discusión con Mike. Tenía el don de poner el dedo en la llaga que más dolía. Cualquier duda quedaba excluida.  
  
  


Ese lunes nos pasamos toda la noche empacando cajas en casa de Erwin. Preparar la mudanza después del trabajo tenía una ventaja: no dejarme tiempo para reflexionar más sobre el compromiso que estaba adquiriendo con él. Seguro que se daba cuenta de que me faltaban su ánimo y su ilusión ante la idea de vivir juntos. Me invadían cientos de recuerdos: había estado tan emocionada al irme a vivir con Moblit que en aquella época solo pensaba en eso, me obsesionaba. Sin embargo, estaba segura de amar lo suficiente a Erwin como para llegar hasta el final. Necesitaba aceptar que había madurado, que el amor a los veinticinco años no puede compararse al de los treinta y cinco, sobre todo cuando ya se ha vivido en familia.  
Tanto él como yo caímos rendidos al acostarnos. Pero nuestro sueño fue interrumpido por mi móvil, que sonó en plena noche. A tientas, lo tome de la mesita. A pesar de tener los ojos medio cerrados, leí « _Isabel_ » y comprendí. Nada más descolgar, oí su llanto antes que su voz.

—Hange..., se acabó...

—Ay, Isabel...

Me contó que Murel no había sufrido, había sonreído hasta el final y se había dormido tranquilamente dos días antes, en brazos de Jack, que había sido el depositario de todos sus consejos para cada uno de nosotros: Isabel, Levi, Declan y yo. Escuchar que había estado en el pensamiento de Murel hasta el final provocó que derramara la primera lágrima.

—Siento llamarte tan tarde, pero solo he tenido tiempo ahora. Vamos a prepararlo todo.

—No te preocupes. ¿Dónde estás?

—En su casa, no puedo dejar solo a Jack. Y Levi está ocupado encargándose de Declan.

—Intenta dormir, te llamaré mañana. Me gustaría estar contigo.

—Lo sé..., todos te extrañamos...

Colgó. Me senté en la cama y me eché a llorar. Erwin me abrazó para calmar mis temblores. Esperaba que Murel se fuese, sabía que tenía que marcharse. Pero me hacía mucho daño pensar que no manejaría con mano de hierro su pequeño mundo, que ya no estaría pendiente de todo el mundo. Jack había perdido a su _alter ego._

—Lo siento —murmuró Erwin —. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Nada.

Me besó en la frente y me acurrucó contra él. Sin embargo, me sentía sola, no era allí donde quería estar.

—Tengo que llamar a Levi.

Me solté de los brazos de Erwin, salí de la cama, me puse un jersey y me fui al salón mientras marcaba el número de Levi. Respondió al primer tono.

— Hange —suspiró en el aparato—. Esperaba tu llamada...  
 _Necesitaba escucharte,_ pensé.

—Aquí estoy...

Oí el chasquido de un encendedor y la primera bocanada que aspiró. Hice lo mismo. Cada uno en su país, fumamos un cigarrillo juntos. Se oía el viento.

— ¿Dónde estás? —le pregunté.

—En la terraza.

— ¿Y Declan?

—Justo acaba de dormirse.

— ¿Cuándo es el entierro?

—Pasado mañana.

— ¡Tan pronto!

—Jack no quiere que las cosas se alarguen mucho. Está preparado.

—Voy a ir.

—No puedes dejarlo todo para estar con nosotros, incluso si yo...

—Mi lugar está con ustedes y nadie podrá impedir que vaya.

—Gracias... Declan se ha despertado, está llorando...

—Vuelve a llamarme cuando se haya dormido, sea la hora que sea —respondí—. Voy a buscar un boleto de avión.

— Hange... yo...

—Ve con tu hijo.

Colgué y me quedé mirando al teléfono un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que me di cuenta de que Erwin se había levantado también y se había encargado de traerme un cenicero. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

— ¿Puedo usar tu computadora?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tengo que encontrar un boleto de avión para mañana.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—He de ir al entierro de Murel. No me lo perdonaría nunca si no lo hago.

—Lo entiendo...

Fue a buscar su computadora y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

—Ve a acostarte.

— Hange, déjame hacer algo por ti.

Me abracé a su cuello. Me dolía mucho exigirle eso, cambiar todos sus planes, pero era como una llamada. Mi vida acababa de quedar en pausa. Y nada, ni La Gente, ni Erwin, ni Mike, podía luchar contra ese impulso.

—Lo siento, no puedes hacer nada. No te pases la noche en blanco por mi culpa.

Sacudió la cabeza, me besó y se levantó.

—No me dormiré hasta que no estés conmigo, pero te voy a dejar tranquila, si es lo que quieres.

—Perdóname.

No respondió. Le seguí con la mirada hasta que volvió al dormitorio, dejando la puerta abierta. Mientras buscaba el vuelo no hacía más que pensar en Levi, que debía de estar luchando contra los terrores nocturnos de Declan. Acababa de pagar los boletos cuando sonó mi móvil.

— Levi...

—Ya está, se ha dormido.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Y tú también!

Sonreí.

—Ya tengo el boleto, llego mañana a las ocho de la noche, después me pondré en camino sin falta.

—No es prudente, iré a buscarte.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? He reservado un coche de alquiler, haré como de costumbre. Puedo arreglármelas, como adulta que soy. Precisamente el único que no me sobreprotege eres tú, ¡así que no empieces!

—No discutas. Voy a ir.

—No te vas a pasar el día atravesando el país. ¿Y Declan? Le aterrará la idea de verte marchar.

—Si le digo que voy a buscarte, me dejará irme... Isabel se quedará con él, y además a ella le sentará bien alejarse de Murel unas horas. Saldré al atardecer y estaremos de vuelta en casa a medianoche.

—Es una ridiculez.

—Por favor, Hange. Déjame ir a buscarte, necesito tomar el aire, respirar.

Me rendí ante su llamada de socorro.

—Está bien... ahora vete a dormir.

—Hasta mañana.

Colgó. Me tomé mi tiempo para fumar un cigarrillo, lo necesitaba para hacerme a la idea que al día siguiente me marcharía a Mulranny, al entierro de Murel. Con todo, en lo más profundo de mí misma siempre había sabido que, el día que aquello sucediese, volvería. A pesar del peligro que entrañaba. Mi cuerpo seguía en París, pero mi espíritu ya estaba allí. Al volver al dormitorio, no hice sino comprobar que Erwin no dormía; me esperaba con un brazo detrás de la cabeza. Me hizo sitio bajo el edredón, me deslicé debajo y me acurruqué contra él, que me abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas? —susurró.

—Tres días. No te preocupes, nos mudaremos en la fecha prevista.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa...

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Me preocupas tú.

—No lo hagas, no voy a derrumbarme. La muerte de Murel no tiene nada que ver con lo que viví, ya estaba preparada para ello. Y cuento con cumplir la promesa que le hice de no llorar y seguir con mi vida.

— ¿De veras?

No le respondí. Pasé entre sus brazos el resto de la noche. El sueño acabó por vencerme y conseguí dormir algunas horas. Al abrir los ojos, ser consciente de la pérdida de Murel me dejó sin respiración durante un instante. Saqué fuerzas y luché contra la pena. Debía afrontar la jornada, preparar mi ausencia y tranquilizar a Erwin, cuya cara de preocupación no había hecho más que acentuarse durante la noche. No me quitó los ojos de encima mientras desayunábamos.

— ¿A qué hora despegas esta tarde?

—A las seis.

—Me las arreglaré para acompañarte.

—No anules tus citas por mí.

—Quiero hacerlo, no intentes impedírmelo.

Media hora más tarde me dejaba en la puerta de La Gente. Abrí el café y me puse inmediatamente manos a la obra, en lugar de hablar con mis primeros clientes, como acostumbraba. Dejé todo en orden, verifiqué que a Mike no le faltaría de nada y saqué tiempo para llamar a Isabel. Tenía mejor voz que la víspera, Levi le había informado de mi llegada, la sentí aliviada. Luego me pasó a Jack sin previo aviso.

—Mi francesita, ¿cómo estás?

—Qué más da cómo esté yo, es a ti a quien hay que preguntar.

—Todo va bien, hemos tenido nuestro tiempo. Tengo un mensaje para ti, pero ya lo sabes.

—Sí —suspiré.

—Para mí es importante que vengas. Te aliviará, ya verás.

—Hasta mañana, Jack.

Me desinflé al colgar.

— ¿Qué quiere decir: « _hasta mañana, Jack_ »?

Me sobresalté al oír a Mike.

—Esta noche tomo un avión: Murel ha muerto.

Le di la espalda y me preparé un café.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! No puedes ir a un entierro en Irlanda.

Me tomo por los hombros y me obligó a mirarle.

— ¡Nada me lo impide!

— ¡Todo te lo impide! ¡No lo soportarás, mierda! Todo va bien en tu vida, tienes a Erwin, tienes La Gente, has pasado página. ¡Olvídate de Irlanda y de sus habitantes!

— ¡No me pidas lo imposible! Además, no es nada del otro mundo, me voy tres días y vuelvo para la mudanza.

— ¿En qué estado?

—Estoy harta de que todo el mundo se preocupe por mí; tú, Erwin... Dejen de pensar que me voy a derrumbar de la nada. Ya no soy la misma, he tomado las riendas de mi vida, estoy bien, sé lo que quiero. Y lo que quiero, lo que me dicta el corazón, es ir a decir adiós a Murel y estar al lado de esa gente a la que quiero.

—Y Levi, ¿forma parte de la gente a la que quieres?

Su ataque me hizo acobardarme y balbucear.

—No lo sé... Declan es...

— ¡El hijo de Levi! ¡Eso es lo que es!  
Bajé la cabeza. Mike me aplastó contra él, en un abrazo.

—Hay que joderse, Hange. Ve a hacerte un nuevo embrollo en la cabeza, ya te rescataré.

—No habrá nada que rescatar.

—Deja de hacerte la tonta, no te queda.

El día pasó a toda velocidad; apenas comí para hacer la maleta. Mike estaba listo para encargarse del negocio durante tres días. Como me había anunciado, Erwin pasó a recogerme por La Gente para acompañarme hasta el aeropuerto. Mike, a modo de despedida, se contentó con dos grandes besos y una mirada que quería decir «cuídate». Salí de La Gente, di tres pasos de la mano de Erwin, y me volví para echar un último vistazo a mi café literario. Recorrí con la mirada la fachada, el cartel... Me alejaba una vez más de mi refugio... Por ellos, por Irlanda...  
Hicimos el trayecto en Cercanías en silencio, Erwin me tenía abrazada, me besaba el pelo y acariciaba mis manos. Yo era la culpable de su tristeza, y no me gustaba. ¿Me estaba convirtiendo en una persona egoísta? Había tomado aquella decisión sin preocuparme por él, ni por lo que podía parecerle, sin pensar un segundo en pedirle opinión.

Acababa de facturar y estábamos fuera; fumaba mi último cigarrillo antes de embarcar cuando sonó mi teléfono.

—Sí, Levi.

Erwin me abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—Estoy de camino, quería saber si tu vuelo llegaría en hora.

—Es lo que han anunciado.

—Te esperaré detrás del control.

—Muy bien, saldré rápidamente del avión.

—Hasta luego.

Colgó sin darme tiempo para responder. Me volví hacia Erwin, que no dejaba de mirarme, lleno de ansiedad.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto que no... En realidad son un poco como tu familia... Simplemente me cuesta aceptar que me cierres esa puerta. No puedo cuidarte como me gustaría, es todo.

Le tome las manos.

—A mi regreso estaré contigo. Estate tranquilo.

— ¿Sigues queriendo mudarte el fin de semana que viene?

— ¡Sí!

Me abrazó y suspiró en mi cuello.

—Tienes que irte ya.

Me acompañó hasta la última barrera de seguridad.

—No esperes a que desaparezca para volver a casa, ¿bien? Y, te lo ruego, no cambies todos tus horarios para venir a buscarme cuando vuelva.

Asintió y me besó. Sentí que ponía todo su amor en aquel beso, toda su dulzura, toda su ternura. Se lo devolví lo mejor que pude. Pero me resultaba imposible estar igual de convencida.


	9. Chapter 9

Fui la primera en quitarme el cinturón cuando el avión quedó parado sobre la pista, y también la primera en salir de la cabina. Y la única que gritó un sonoro «¡ _mierda_!» cuando me di cuenta de que tenía que atravesar todo el aeropuerto. Mi maleta de ruedas volaba por momentos, de lo mucho que corría. El sonido que producía suscitaba la curiosidad de los viajeros, que se apartaban a mi paso. Me negaba a admitir la razón que me obligaba a correr de esa forma. Por fin se abrieron las puertas de salida; Levi me esperaba al otro lado, apoyado en una pared, con un cigarro apagado en los labios.

Me detuve un instante, él se incorporó y avanzó hacia mí. Me acerqué a él tratando de calmar el latido que mi corazón enviaba como señal. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, clavó su mirada en la mía.

— ¿Vamos? —me preguntó amablemente, quitándome el equipaje de las manos.

—Sí.

Dio el paso que nos separaba sin dejar de mirarme. Después me besó en la sien; contuve la respiración y cerré los ojos. Cuando se separó de mí para dirigirse al aparcamiento, necesité varios segundos para reaccionar y seguirle. Me invadió un frío mordaz.

El invierno había llegado con su viento punzante y sus gélidas gotas de lluvia. Aquello tendría que ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas. Mientras caminaba, Levi encendió su cigarrillo y me tendió el paquete, echándome un vistazo por encima del hombro.

Me obligué a no reaccionar al contacto de sus dedos rozando los míos. Sin perder tiempo, nos pusimos en camino en cuanto cargamos mi maleta, sin decir una palabra de más. Circular a través de aquella noche negra era embriagador, hasta el punto de hacerme pensar que Mike tenía razón: mi cabeza se haría un lío, a pesar de la razón de mi viaje. Seguía siendo una inocente a veces.

Miré a Levi, que sostenía el volante con una mano y conducía deprisa, seguro de sí mismo, ensimismado. Debió de sentir que le observaba, su mirada se desvió de la carretera y se hundió en la mía. Lo que estaba pasando era imposible, estaba prohibido.

_¿Dónde estaba la distancia acordada hacía apenas unas semanas?_

Inspiramos en el mismo instante. Mi móvil empezó a sonar y le devolvió a la carretera. Tragué saliva antes de responder.

— ¡Erwin, iba a llamarte! Ya estamos en camino.

—Mejor. ¿Va todo bien? No quiero entretenerte. Dale mi pésame a Levi.

—Yo se lo digo. Un beso.

— Hange ..., te quiero.

—Yo también.

Me sentí mal al pronunciar aquellas dos palabras. Cerré los ojos nada más colgar y apreté mi móvil en la mano con todas mis fuerzas. Levi encendió un cigarrillo e hice lo mismo. Miré fijamente a la carretera por mi ventanilla.

— Erwin te manda su pésame.

—Ya le darás las gracias... Isabel me ha dicho que estás viviendo con él.

—Nos mudamos dentro de cuatro días.

El silencio y la realidad se nos echaron encima. Me hundí en el respaldo de mi asiento, agotada por tantas emociones opuestas. Una hora después, Levi se detuvo en un área de descanso de la autopista.

—Necesito un café. No hace falta preguntarte si quieres uno...

Salió del coche subiéndose el cuello de su abrigo. Le seguí unos minutos después y lo encontré delante de las máquinas de café. Bostezaba como una morsa y se frotaba el pelo. Me tendió un vasito de café mientras se llenaba el suyo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —me preguntó cuándo lo tuvo preparado.

No esperó mi respuesta. Ya fuera, levantó la cara hacia la lluvia. Aquello no podía continuar así.

— ¿Cuántos días hace que no duermes?

—Tres. Me paso las noches con Declan.

—Dame las llaves. Duerme un poco y yo conduzco. No protestes, conozco el camino, sé conducir por la izquierda y tú tienes que descansar.

Bebió un trago de café, sacudió la cabeza y me entregó las llaves. Nos entró una risa nerviosa cuando nos sentamos en el coche: mi asiento estaba a kilómetros del volante. Cuando todo estuvo ajustado a mi altura, giré el contacto y le encaré.

—Ahora, duerme.

Puso música, el último álbum de alt-J, y se hundió en su asiento. Estiró el brazo hacia mí, sus dedos se acercaron a mi mejilla, pero no pasó de ahí. Puse primera sin que apartase la mirada.

Minutos después de haber vuelto a la autopista, murmuró: _« Hange..., gracias»._

Le eché un vistazo, se había quedado dormido, vuelto hacia mí. Por primera vez sentí que me estaba ocupando de él, que le protegía. Me entraron ganas de conducir sin detenerme para que por fin descansase, para continuar sintiendo su paz; los rasgos de su rostro se habían relajado.

Sus ronquidos me arrancaron una sonrisa y me indicaron que su sueño era profundo. Tanto mejor. Para mí eran dos horas de reflexión. La carretera tenía ese efecto. ¡Aquello era imposible en París! Circular, acunada por la música y concentrada en conducir, me daba ese relax.

Así que debía aprovechar la situación, y el contexto me empujaba a profundizar dentro de mí. Pensaba que el problema de Levi estaba resuelto... _¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?_

El lugar que ocupaba en mi vida era mucho más importante de lo que quería admitir.

_¿Qué actitud debía adoptar los próximos días? ¿Dejarme llevar? ¿Escucharme? ¿Levantar barreras? ¿Proteger mi vida reconstruida del asalto de aquel hombre que dormía a mi lado?_

A menos que prefiriese hacerme la inocente y pensar que aquello solo se debía al momento de debilidad posterior a la muerte de Murel ...  
  
  


Al franquear la última colina antes de descender hacia Mulranny, no había decidido nada, pero llegaba el momento de despertarle. Le llamé dulcemente, gruñó y carraspeó dormido antes de abrir los ojos. Su primer reflejo: encender un cigarrillo.

—Hemos llegado —constató, con la voz más ronca que nunca.

—Sí.

—Duermes en mi casa.

— ¿Cómo?

— Murel está en la suya, pensé que no te gustaría quedarte con ella.

Efectivamente, aquello era superior a mis fuerzas.

—Te dejaré mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el de Declan, en el sofá.

— ¿No te molesta?

—Es a ti a la que hay que hacer esa pregunta. Si lo prefieres, podemos buscarte una habitación en un hotel.

En aquel instante me detuve frente a su cottage.

—Vista la hora, dudo que pueda encontrar una habitación. Y... prefiero quedarme en tu casa.

Me iba a enfrentar a una prueba considerable. A menos que me dejase llevar por mi deseo más profundo... En el instante en el que entrábamos en el cottage, Isabel bajaba de puntillas por la escalera.

—Se ha dormido —dijo a su hermano.

—Voy a subir con él.

Subió tres escalones con mi maleta en la mano, antes de dirigirse a mí:

—Gracias por conducir..., estás en tu casa. ¡Buenas noches!

Le sonreí y desapareció. Me acerqué a Isabel y la abracé con fuerza durante unos minutos eternos.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, aguantando. Además, Jack es tan fuerte..., ya lo verás mañana... Es maravilloso... ¿Y tú?

—Prometí a Murel que no me derrumbaría, así que intento respetar mi promesa.

—Qué alegría que estés aquí... La familia al completo por ella. Tengo que marcharme, debo asegurarme de que Jack descansa.

Se puso el abrigo. Después me miró, interrogante, con una media sonrisa.

—Y el hecho de dormir en casa de mi hermano... ¿cómo lo llevas?

—No lo sé, Isabel ..., no lo sé.

Me abrazó una vez más y me dio dos besos antes de marcharse. El salón estaba en penumbra, apagué la luz de la entrada y subí al primer piso. Vi un halo de luz bajo la puerta de la habitación de Declan. Levi había dejado mi maleta en su habitación. Ya había dormido allí, cuando me encontraba peor que nunca y mis sentimientos por él rayaban el paroxismo del odio. Aquella época parecía tan lejana.

Después de ponerme la camiseta y los shorts que me servían de pijama, me senté sobre la cama de Levi. Permanecí en esa postura media hora larga, hasta que me puse un sueter y me acerqué a la puerta cerrada. Apoyé mi frente contra la madera, y después me aparté comiéndome las uñas.

Repetí la operación varias veces antes de decidirme a abrir la puerta y avanzar por el pasillo. Una última parada delante del cuarto de Declan. Una última ocasión para desandar el camino. Después, abrí suavemente.

Levi estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando fijamente a su hijo. Me notó llegar. Le hice una señal para que no se moviese y permaneciese en silencio. Avancé hacia la cama de Declan. Al verlo me alegré fugazmente; dormía con los puños cerrados, abrazado a la bufanda de su madre. Nada me impidió pasar la mano por su pelo y besar su frente, tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Mi corazón se hinchó. Reaccionó a mi beso sin despertarse. A continuación, me senté en el suelo, al lado del sillón de Levi, con las piernas plegadas y el mentón apoyado en mis rodillas.

Hacía lo mismo que él, velar por el niño. Dentro de la tristeza que suponía la pérdida de Murel, él representaba la vida. Al cabo de unos minutos, apoyé la cabeza contra la pierna de Levi. De vez en cuando, su mano se paseaba por mi pelo. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

Al cabo de quizás una hora, Levi me separó delicadamente de él, se levantó y me ayudó a hacer lo propio tomandome de una mano. Me hizo salir del cuarto de su hijo para acompañarme a donde me esperaba mi cama. Se detuvo en el umbral del dormitorio, con mi mano agarrada todavía.

—Intenta dormir un poco —me dijo.

— ¿Y tú?

—Voy a ir a echarme en el sofá.

Antes de soltarme la mano, se acercó y me besó en la sien, mucho tiempo. Después bajó la escalera. Cerré la puerta y me tumbé bajo el edredón. Me dormí entre sus sábanas y su aroma.  
  
  


Empezaba a despertarme vagamente cuando la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito.

— ¡Hange! ¡Has vuelto! —gritó Declan saltando sobre la cama.

Apenas tuve tiempo de incorporarme antes de que se lanzara sobre mí y se agarrara a mi cuello.

— ¡Qué contento estoy!

—Yo también, campeón.

Era estrictamente verdad; ni rastro de angustia, ni ganas de rechazarle, solo una sensación de felicidad al abrazarle.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté.

—Bien... Vamos, baja. Papá te ha hecho café.

Tiró de mi brazo.

—Me ducho y estoy con ustedes.

— ¡Vale!

Se marchó gritándole mi mensaje a su padre. Al verlo correr descalzo y en pijama, me contuve de pedirle que se pusiese zapatos y un sueter.  
  


Veinte minutos más tarde, al entrar en el salón, me quedé impresionada: Levi vestía traje y corbata. Me quedé con la boca abierta; por un breve instante, me olvidé de Murel. Él, normalmente tan desaliñado, con su camisa mal abotonada saliendo de los vaqueros, llevaba ahora un traje gris antracita que le sentaba como un guante, y una corbata perfectamente anudada al cuello. Aquello le daba aún más prestancia, si cabía. Mi cara debía de tener algo de cómica, porque acabó riéndose. Avancé con dificultad hacia él mientras me servía una taza de café. La tome y bebí un sorbo sin dejar de mirarle. Sonreía a la vez que se rascaba la ligera barba que le había crecido.

—Pensé en afeitarme...

— ¡No!

Aquella exclamación me salió de dentro.

—No serías tú, a ella no le hubiese gustado —me excusé, sabiendo que podía hablar en nombre de Murel.

Me alejé de él y de su media sonrisa y me senté con Declan y Postman en el sofá. Declan se pegó a mí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas en casa?

—Dos días.

— ¿Nada más?

—Es mejor que nada...

—Sí —suspiró.

Levi me llamó y me hizo una seña para que le siguiese fuera. El respiro intrascendente tocaba a su fin.

—Tengo que ir a casa de Murel y Jack, ¿puedo dejarte dos horas a Declan?

—Por supuesto, me ocuparé de él, tiene que vestirse. ¿A qué hora es la ceremonia?

—A las dos. Antes comeremos en casa de Murel y Jack. ¿Vendrás?

—Si es posible, preferiría quedar con ustedes en la iglesia.

—Lo entiendo.

Asistir a un entierro no iba a ser cosa fácil, necesitaba prepararme sola. Levi aplastó su cigarrillo, entró a despedirse de Declan y se marchó.

Nuestro rato a solas pasó pronto; el tiempo justo de lavarle la cara, ayudarle a vestirse y escuchar con detalle todas sus historias del colegio.

Estábamos riendo y jugando en el salón cuando regresó Levi. Tenía el rostro más tenso. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír a su hijo, sentí y sobre todo comprendí lo que él acababa de presenciar: la introducción de Murel en el féretro. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, levanté los ojos al cielo para evitar llorar.

— ¿Queda café? —me preguntó.

—Sí.

Me levanté del sofá y me uní a él tras la barra de la cocina. Apretó los puños hasta que se marcaron sus venas: era su forma de expresar la pena. Acaricié suavemente sus manos.

—Ya pasará... —murmuré.

Me tomo delicadamente por la cintura, me acercó hacia él y hundió su rostro en mi pelo suspirando. Impotentes frente a lo que pasaba, hacíamos estallar todas nuestras barreras.

El cuarto se quedó extrañamente en silencio, mi mirada se desvió y se clavó en Declan, que nos vigilaba de reojo. Levi debió de darse cuenta también, porque se separó bruscamente de mí.

—Vamos, Declan, Jack e Isabel nos están esperando.

—Pero ¿y Hange?

—Nos vemos en la iglesia.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Allí estaré.

Fue detrás de su padre sin quitarme ojo por encima del hombro. Levi le revolvió el pelo para obligarle a mirar por dónde iba. La puerta de entrada se cerró. Subí a cambiarme y a ponerme algo más adecuado dadas las circunstancias: un traje negro.

Sobre la una, me obligué a comer un trozo de pan para tener algo en el estómago y evitar así desmayarme. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero no estaba en estado de pánico general. Salí a fumar a la terraza, con el móvil en la mano. Erwin contestó al momento.

—Esperaba noticias tuyas. ¿Cómo estás pasando el día?

—Falta poco para que vaya a la iglesia, estoy aguantando.

No sabía qué más decirle. El silencio se hizo eterno entre nosotros.

— ¿Quieres que pase esta tarde a ver a Mike, a comprobar cómo se las arregla?

—Si quieres... ¿Has seguido empacando?

—En mi casa casi he terminado... Puedo ayudarte en tu departamento, para avanzar.

—No, no tengo gran cosa.

—Ha llegado un paciente, tengo que dejarte.

—Que te vaya bien en el trabajo.

—Llámame en cuanto puedas.

—Sí..., un beso.

Colgué resoplando. Estar allí me alejaba de él. Nuestra mudanza parecía a años luz. Lo esencial estaba lejos. Silbé a Postman, que estaba vagabundeando por la playa, para encerrarle en casa. En cuanto se tumbó, me puse el abrigo y la bufanda. No necesitaba paraguas; hacía una hora que el sol inundaba el cielo azul y el frío del invierno.  
  


  
Caminé unos diez minutos hasta llegar a la iglesia, levantada en el centro del cementerio. En medio de un campo de hierba, al pie de una cruz céltica, se encontraba la tumba donde reposaría Murel. Sonaba una marcha fúnebre, y en mi interior crecía un miedo insidioso.

_¿Cómo iba a pasar ese entierro, o, más bien, cómo iba a sobrevivir a él? ¿Había sobrevalorado mis fuerzas?_

El último al que había asistido había sido el de mi marido y mi hija. Ese miedo me hizo entrar por una puerta lateral y sentarme discretamente al fondo de la iglesia. Todo el pueblo estaba presente, así como el grupo de amigos de Isabel, a los que había conocido en la fiesta de Nochevieja.

Vi a Jack, Levi, Declan e Isabel. Al igual que su hermano, se había esforzado por vestir bien. Por primera vez, parecía frágil, muy pequeña dentro de su vestido de tirantes gris oscuro, envuelta en una estola negra, con su cabellera de leona domada por una sobria cola de caballo.

Me entraron ganas de acercarme y abrazarla para consolarla, pero no me dejé llevar. Murel ya estaba allí, su féretro cubierto de flores. Al verlo, no tuve la impresión de estar frente a una simple caja de madera. La sentí entre nosotros. Jack apareció en mi campo de visión; atravesaba toda la iglesia en dirección a mí.

— ¿Qué haces ahí sola y escondida? A Murel no le gustaría nada. Ven.

Pasó su sólido brazo por encima de mis hombros y me hizo recorrer todo el sitio a su lado hasta llegar a la primera fila. Isabel saltó a mi cuello, llorando a lágrima viva. Yo también rompí a llorar, quitándome un gran peso de encima.

— ¡Menudo problema nos va a echar ella si seguimos así! —me dijo riendo y llorando a la vez.

Saqué pañuelos de mi bolsillo, le sequé las mejillas antes de secar las mías y colocar en su sitio un mechón rebelde de su melena. Después se apartó para que me sentase.

Pasé delante de Declan, agarrado con fuerza a su padre, y me coloqué al lado de Levi, que me tomó de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Comenzó la ceremonia. Sabía que Irlanda era un país muy practicante, pero aun así me sorprendió el fervor religioso, sin hacerme sentir incómoda, a mí, que no creía en nada y había sido educada en el ateísmo más absoluto.

Las dos únicas veces que había ido a misa habían sido el día de mi boda y el del entierro de Moblit y Sara. Mis suegros eran creyentes.

Toda la iglesia cantaba, era bonito, incluso alegre, y reinaba una atmósfera de profunda paz. La muerte podía ser triste pero no un fin en sí misma. Aquello me tranquilizó, y recordé las palabras de Murel: « _Me ocuparé de ellos»_.

El único que no cantaba era Levi; a pesar de ello, su voz ronca resonaba dentro de mis oídos en cada oración. A veces me acariciaba el dorso de la mano con su pulgar. Durante la comunión, me soltó para participar, seguido de Jack y Isabel. Me senté y Declan se subió a mis rodillas abrazándose a mi cuello.

Le estuve acunando hasta que Levi volvió, nos encontró en esa postura, se sentó y pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Formábamos una sola y única persona: Declan llorando sobre mis rodillas, entre su padre y yo, con mi rostro apoyado en el hombro de Levi y el suyo contra mi pelo.

Llegó el momento que más temía: la bendición del cuerpo. Todos los asistentes desfilaron delante de nosotros. Me pegué aún más a Levi, que estrechó nuestro abrazo. Cuando llegó el turno de la familia —entre la que me encontraba— se levantó, tomó a Declan y lo aupó en brazos. A continuación, me tendió la mano y me agarré firmemente a ella.

Ante el féretro de Murel se despidió religiosamente de su tía; después dio un paso a un lado para dejarme el sitio, sin soltar mi mano, con su hijo todavía en brazos. Apoyé la otra mano en la madera y la acaricié con dulzura mientras dibujaba una ligera sonrisa.

Mis lágrimas se desbordaron, en mi interior me disculpé con Murel y le confié a Moblit y a Sara. Mediante ese simple gesto, que me había negado a hacer para mis dos amores, los dejaba partir, sabía que estarían seguros, sobre todo mi hija. Gracias a Murel y a los mensajes que no había dejado de enviarme, aceptaba por fin la idea de que Sara permanecería siempre dentro de mí, que tenía derecho a vivir plenamente y que aquello no significaba olvidarla ni traicionarla.

Ya no podía negar una parte de mí misma. Sentí los labios de Levi en mi pelo y le miré a los ojos. La intensidad que nos atravesaba no se podía medir.

Pasé mi mano por la mejilla de Declan, que nos observaba con atención. Después volvimos a nuestros asientos. La ceremonia terminó con Amazing Grace, que me conmovió hasta las entrañas.

En aquel instante hubiese querido ser creyente. Poco a poco todo el mundo se fue yendo, fuimos los últimos en salir al aire fresco. Era un día precioso, con un radiante sol de invierno, un frío revitalizante, y un viento que barría la tristeza. Declan deslizó su mano en la mía, tenía algo que decirme al oído:

—No quiero quedarme, Hange.

Sus ojos aterrados miraban las tumbas.

—Voy a ver qué puedo hacer —le respondí.

No me hizo falta ir a buscar a su padre, estaba justo a mi lado.

—Declan se quiere ir ya.

—¡No puede!

—Por favor, déjame llevármelo...

Lanzó a su hijo una mirada hosca y a la vez preocupada. Decidí insistir. Declan, que se agarraba con fuerza a mi mano, había sufrido ya suficiente. Me invadió un espíritu de leona.

—¡Para la edad que tiene, ya le ha tocado sufrir bastante! Piensa en lo que ha vivido hace pocos meses, no le obligues a ver desaparecer bajo tierra a otra persona amada... Por favor... Puedo ocuparme de él; tú ocúpate de tu hermana, que te necesita —añadí, al notar lo desamparada que parecía Isabel.

Se puso en cuclillas, a la altura de su hijo.

—Te irás con Hange, pero antes vamos a ver juntos a Jack.

Fuimos a besar a Jack, a quien le pareció que nuestro pequeño paseo era una idea muy buena. Su fuerza era espectacular y contagiosa. ¿Quién podía tener la indecencia de derrumbarse ante tanta grandeza?

Antes de marcharnos, abracé unos instantes a Isabel, mientras Declan seguía agarrado a mi mano. Levi nos acompañó hasta la reja del cementerio.

—Iré a buscarlos después —nos dijo, con cierto pánico en la voz.

Le acaricié la mejilla y él cerró los ojos.

—Hasta más tarde.

Dio media vuelta y se abrazó a su hermana de camino a las tumbas. Sus padres debían de encontrarse allí también.  
  


Sin pensarlo, bajamos a la playa después de soltar a Postman, que empezó a jugar con su joven dueño. Encontré una roca sobre la que sentarme y encendí un cigarrillo mientras jugaban. La capacidad de recuperación de los niños era asombrosa. Menos de un cuarto de hora antes, Declan estaba aterrorizado, traumatizado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No había hecho falta más que el permiso de su padre, mi mano y su perro para consolarle. Más relajado, se acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

—¿Por qué se muere todo el mundo?

 _¿Por qué? Si yo lo supiese,_ pensé.

—No estás solo, Declan, tienes a tu papá, a Jack y a tía Isabel.

—Sí, pero ¿tú te irás igual? Me gusta cuando estás aquí.

—A mí también me gusta estar aquí con ustedes, pero no vivo en Mulranny.

—¡Qué mal!

Suspiré y le abracé. Podría haberle respondido a Mike: amaba a _«ese pequeño»._ Demasiado.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó Levi a nuestra espalda. No le habíamos oído llegar.

Se sentó al lado de su hijo, se quedó mirando el mar varios segundos y luego a nosotros. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos.

—Vamos a casa de Jack y Murel a entrar en calor antes de que se congelen. Solo faltan ustedes. ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó a su hijo.

Declan saltó como una flecha, lo que nos hizo reír. Levi me ayudó a levantarme.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté inquieta.

—Mejor ahora que los he encontrado. Gracias por haber hecho que le ahorrara a Declan ese momento, quería que estuviese conmigo, fui egoísta.

—No, es lo normal. Pero has elegido lo mejor para tu hijo. Y ahora ya estamos aquí.

Al llegar, diez minutos más tarde, pude comprobar que nos esperaban. Y como prueba, los numerosos « _aquí están»_ que escuchamos.

Las horas siguientes estuvieron llenas de hospitalidad, de calor humano y de consuelo. Todo el mundo hablaba, se daba palmaditas en la espalda o se cogía de la mano, y evocaba de manera cariñosa sus recuerdos con Murel.

Su generosidad y su alegría de vivir habían marcado a cada uno de los presentes. Para ellos había sido una madre, una abuela, una mejor amiga, una niñera... Jack, siempre indulgente, recogía el testigo, sin dejarse arrastrar por la pena. Se sentía orgulloso, pero le sorprendí varias veces con la mirada ausente, o acariciando discretamente con la mano la manta que cubría la mecedora de su mujer.

Recordaba aquella sensación de soledad que había experimentado tras la muerte de Moblit y Sara, aunque estuviese inmersa en un mar de ira y de rechazo total de la realidad; todos vienen a verte e intentan consolarte, pero no sirve de nada, una permanece vacía. Ayudaba a Isabel en la cocina, nos habíamos convertido en las dos chicas de la casa. Declan corría entre los invitados picando aquí y allá sin dejar de acercarse cada poco para asegurarse de que yo seguía allí.

Levi y yo nos buscábamos permanentemente con la mirada, lo sentía cerca, experimentaba una irreprimible necesidad de verificar si estaba bien. En ningún momento tuve la sensación de ser una extraña en medio de aquella comunidad que lloraba a uno de sus miembros.

Muy al contrario, el resto se empeñaba en hacerme comprender que era parte de ella, lo quisiera o no, sin importar mi dirección postal. Estaba ligada al dolor de Jack, Isabel, Declan y Levi. Para todos los vecinos yo era de la familia.

Lo sentía en sus miradas, en su forma de hablarme y de preocuparse por cómo estaba. Una parte de mí rebosaba de felicidad por ese reconocimiento, por ese sentimiento nuevo de pertenencia a un clan; la otra, se hundía de tristeza.

Ni vivía, ni viviría nunca cerca de ellos. Había reconstruido todo en París, donde me esperaban Erwin, Mike y La Gente. Con aquella familia solo pasaría momentos fugaces que, por muy maravillosos que fuesen, serían efímeros. Mis ojos se posaron sobre Levi, que hablaba con una pareja del pueblo. Mi respiración se cortó un breve instante.

_¿Podría continuar obviando mis sentimientos hacia él durante dos días más?_

Necesitaba tomar el aire, así que salí discretamente. Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo para intentar tranquilizarme, me obligaba a canalizar los sobresaltos de mi corazón. Era de noche, el frío se había vuelto punzante, me froté los hombros para entrar en calor. En el fondo de mí misma esperaba algo, y sucedió:

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Levi, que había salido a verme.

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta. Encendió un cigarrillo, lo dejó en sus labios y se quitó la chaqueta para cubrirme los hombros.

Levanté los ojos hacia él y me quedé mirando fijamente un punto imaginario en su frente. Permanecimos así hasta que terminamos nuestros cigarrillos, sin decir una sola palabra más.

_¿Para qué?_

Al volver a entrar, vi a Declan, tumbado en el sofá, con sus ojitos luchando por permanecer abiertos

—Mira a tu hijo, se está durmiendo de pie... Podría llevarlo de vuelta. Quédate un rato con Jack y Isabel.

—¿Estás segura?

Sin responderle, avancé hacia Declan y le propuse volver a casa; aceptó de inmediato. Le tomé de la mano y lo llevé a despedirse de Jack y de Isabel. Les dio un beso a cada uno. Jack me abrazó.

—¿Vendrás a verme mañana? —me preguntó.

—Claro, no me marcharé sin pasar un rato por aquí.

—Oh..., no te acapararé mucho tiempo, prefiero que estés con ellos —me respondió, señalando al padre y al hijo con la cabeza.

Le sonreí y fui a besar a Isabel.

Después me uní a Levi, dispuesto a llevarnos y regresar después. El propietario del pub y su mujer se cruzaron en nuestro camino y se ofrecieron a llevarnos en su coche. Nuestro chófer oficial estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta cuando le interrumpí:

—Muchas gracias, muy amable.

Después me volví hacia Levi, más ceñudo que nunca:

—No te preocupes, nos vemos luego.

Suspiró y asintió, pero insistió en acompañarnos hasta el coche. Declan subió primero, detrás, mientras Levi daba las gracias a nuestro taxista. No tardó mucho y volvió hacia mí antes de que montase. Me adelanté.

—No vamos a desaparecer, volvemos a tu casa y nos metemos en la cama. Dedícale tiempo a Jack y a Isabel. Tu hijo y yo estaremos bien.

Me tomó por la cintura y me dio un largo beso en la sien.

—Nos vemos en casa —murmuró en mi pelo.

Aquella corta frase tuvo el don de hacer resonar sensaciones y deseos ocultos en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Declan y yo llegamos sanos y salvos. Postman aullaba de pena detrás de la puerta. Pobre animal... En cuanto le abrí, se puso a saltar a nuestro alrededor antes de ir corriendo a brincar por la playa en la noche cerrada.

Acompañé a Declan al primer piso, se puso la pijama sin decir una palabra y fue dócilmente a lavarse los dientes en lo que le preparaba la cama. Al volver a su cuarto se metió bajo el edredón, todavía en silencio, con el rostro serio y ansioso.

—Me quedaré contigo.

De rodillas, pasé la mano por su pelo murmurando una canción, mientras él respiraba a través de la bufanda de su madre. La jornada había sido agotadora, no consiguió luchar contra eso. Apoyé mi cabeza cerca de él sobre su almohada y me quedé mirándole.

Aquel niño era tan valiente, superaba las pruebas que le imponía la vida sin hacer ruido, o apenas. Sentía muchas ganas de protegerle y de devolverle a la despreocupación de la infancia.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa para que dejase de sufrir. Cuando me aseguré de que dormía profundamente, me alejé en silencio. Volví al piso de abajo y dejé entrar a Postman, que esperaba pacientemente ante la puerta.

Decidí subir a acostarme también, o al menos a permanecer recostada, sin ceder al sueño, por si Declan se volvía a despertar. El perro me siguió hasta el piso de arriba. Pero me esperaba una sorpresa en mi cama: un pequeño intruso que, aun completamente dormido, había encontrado el modo de arrastrarse hasta la habitación de su padre y encaramarse a mi cama.

Abrió los ojos y me miró, avergonzado.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Le sonreí con dulzura.

—Dame cinco minutos y vengo.

Suspiró de alivio. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño. Una vez lista, me senté en el borde de la bañera.

Sobrepasaba todos mis límites, derribaba todas mis defensas con ese niño. Mi actitud ya no era la de una amiga lejana de la familia y no podía evitarlo.

Postman se había tumbado en el suelo al pie de la cama y Declan me esperaba bajo el calor del edredón. Dejé la puerta abierta y la lamparita de noche encendida, y me acosté. Se acurrucó contra mí, le abracé y besé su frente. No necesitó mucho tiempo para volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Aspiré su olor mientras pensaba en Sara. Estaba segura de que no se enfadaría, sabía que nadie la reemplazaría, que seguiría siendo mi hija, el mayor regalo que la vida me había dado, pero mi corazón podía latir por otros niños, tenía fuerzas de sobra, me gustaban los niños, siempre me habían gustado. Yo, que era hija única, soñaba con una gran familia.

Declan, al igual que su padre un año antes, había cerrado una de mis heridas, quizás la más difícil, la más dolorosa y visceral. Su desamparo y su aplomo me habían conmovido, me habían hecho darme cuenta de que no podía luchar contra lo que era: una madre durmiente, pero también un proyecto de madre.

La falta de Sara permanecería incrustada en mi carne, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello y continuaría aprendiendo el resto de mi vida. Alguien lo había intuido antes que yo: Mike. Todavía podía oírle diciéndome, despreocupado: _«¡Un día algo volverá a despertarte!»._ Y yo, testaruda, encerrada en mis negros pensamientos, le aseguraba lo contrario.

Me dormí a ratos. La puerta de entrada sonó a lo lejos. Postman levantó la cabeza, yo le hice una señal para que no se moviese. Su cola golpeaba el suelo, su amo estaba de vuelta. Levi se detuvo ante la puerta abierta de su dormitorio y nos encontró, a mí y a su hijo, en su cama.

Permaneció un instante en el umbral, mirándonos. Después se acercó y apoyó las manos y una de las rodillas sobre el colchón.

—Me lo voy a llevar a su cama —me dijo en voz baja.

—No, déjalo, lo vas a despertar, aquí está bien.

—No es su sitio.

—Cualquier otro día estaría de acuerdo contigo. Pero hoy tiene todo el derecho del mundo.

Me incorporé. Nos desafiamos con la mirada. Yo no iba a ceder.

—Papá —murmuró Declan entre sueños.

Nuestra atención se dirigió hacia él, que entreabrió los ojos, se soltó de mí y nos miró.

—Vas a volver a tu cuarto —insistió Levi —. Deja a Hange tranquila, yo me quedaré contigo.

Declan cambió de postura y se frotó la cara contra la almohada.

—Dormimos los tres, papá...

No me esperaba aquello, ¡ni Levi tampoco! Declan le tomó la mano.

—Ven, papá —susurró.

Levi clavó su mirada en la mía, me volví a tumbar y le sonreí. Soltó la mano de su hijo y se sentó al borde de la cama, dándome la espalda.

Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Sabía qué estaba pensando, lo mismo que yo: queríamos proteger y tranquilizar a ese niño, lo que implicaba un sufrimiento para nosotros y ponernos en una situación imposible.

Insostenible.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró sin mirarme.

—Ven.

Se levantó y rodeó la cama para apagar la luz. Le oí moverse en la penumbra y desvestirse antes de acostarse. El colchón se hundió y el edredón se movió.

Me puse de lado, frente a él. Mi vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad y noté cómo me miraba, con un brazo doblado detrás de la cabeza. Me dormí sin dejar de mirarle y sin darme cuenta; me sentía bien, en paz, con un hombrecito en mis brazos y uno grande que hacía que me olvidara de cualquier otra cosa.


	10. Chapter 10

Noté unos golpecitos en el brazo y entreabrí un ojo: Declan intentaba despertarme. Lo había conseguido. Sentí algo pesado sobre mi vientre; el brazo de Levi nos apretaba contra el colchón a mí y a su hijo, mientras su propietario dormía profundamente.

—Vamos a bajar a desayunar —dije a Declan en voz baja—. No hagas ruido, deja a papá dormir.

Aparté con la mayor delicadeza posible la mano que Levi tenía posada en mi cadera. En cuanto estuvo libre, Declan saltó de la cama. Postman, que no se había movido en toda la noche, se levantó también agitando la cola. Salí de debajo del edredón impidiendo que el perro se acercase a la cama y despertase a su amo. Declan y Postman bajaron juntos la escalera. Antes de cerrar la puerta, eché un último vistazo a Levi; se había desplazado en la cama y tenía la cabeza sobre mi almohada.

_¿Cómo iba a arreglármelas para olvidar aquella imagen?_   
  
  


Declan me esperaba sentado en un taburete de la encimera. Me puse un sueter de su padre que andaba tirado por ahí y empecé a preparar el desayuno. Diez minutos más tarde, ya estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, Declan con un par de pan tostado y su chocolate caliente, yo con mi café. Metida de lleno en una vida de familia, sin reservas, sin temores, sin pensar.

—¿Qué hacemos hoy? —me preguntó.

—Tengo que ir a visitar a Jack.

—¿Y después? ¿Te quedas con nosotros?

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

Pareció aliviado, durante un rato. En cuanto terminó de comer, saltó de su taburete y encendió la televisión. Volví a llenar mi taza de café, tome mi paquete de tabaco y mi teléfono y me instalé sobre la terraza a soportar el frío. Me sentí mal cuando descubrí un montón de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto de Erwin. No había dado señales de vida, no había pensado en él ni un solo segundo. Encendí un cigarrillo temblando antes de llamarle. Respondió al primer tono.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Hange, qué preocupado me tenías!

—Perdóname..., lo de ayer fue muy duro...

—Puedo entenderlo..., pero no me dejes sin noticias así.

Le conté brevemente el entierro y la velada posterior, omitiendo las emociones y todo el desbarajuste. Desvié inmediatamente la conversación hacia París y La Gente... Por unos segundos, tuve la sensación de que me hablaba de una vida que no era la mía, que no me atañía. Yo contemplaba el mar embravecido mientras me contaba que Mike estaba orgulloso del volumen de negocio de los dos últimos días, y que estaba inmerso en la organización de una nueva velada temática.

Todo aquello me traía sin cuidado. Respondía lacónicamente con algún « _qué bien_ ». La puerta se abrió a mi espalda, me giré, convencida de que era Declan. Me equivocaba. Levi, con el pelo todavía mojado por la ducha, se acercó a mí con su café y sus cigarrillos. Nos miramos a los ojos.

— Erwin, tengo que dejarte...

—¡Espera!

—Dime.

—¿Vuelves mañana? ¿Vuelves de verdad?

—Eh..., pero... ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

—¿No te quedas allí?

No apartaba los ojos de Levi. No podía comprender nuestra conversación pero, por la intensidad de su mirada, supe que se había dado cuenta de su importancia. Mis ojos se nublaron. Pasara lo que pasara, mi corazón se rompería en pedazos, pero la única respuesta posible estaba clara:

—Nada ha cambiado, vuelvo mañana.

Levi inspiró profundamente y fue a apoyarse en la barandilla de la terraza, a cierta distancia de mí. A través de la puerta vi a Declan jugar con sus cochecitos. El perro le vigilaba de reojo. Sentía a Levi tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Volvería a París al día siguiente.

—Muy bien —oí a Erwin decirme a lo lejos.

—No vengas a buscarme al aeropuerto, no te molestes... Te mando un beso.

—Otro para ti.

—Hasta mañana.

Colgué. De espaldas al mar, me fumé otro cigarrillo. Ni uno ni otro dijimos una sola palabra. Aplasté la colilla y me decidí a entrar.

—Voy a vestirme, tengo que ir a ver a Jack —le dije a Levi, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Subí al primer piso sin decir nada a Declan, tome ropa limpia de la maleta y me encerré con llave en el cuarto de baño. Se respiraba la presencia de Levi por toda la estancia: el vaho de su ducha en el espejo, el aroma de su jabón. Permanecí un largo rato bajo la ducha mordiéndome el puño, dejando brotar mis lágrimas.

Mis deseos y mis sentimientos apenas importaban, solo contaban la responsabilidad y la razón. Me quedaban veinticuatro horas para pasarlas con ellos. Después, me marcharía.  
  
  


Al salir de mi escondite, oí a Levi y a Declan muy cerca, en el despacho. Me acerqué y me quedé apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Estaban sentados delante de la computadora mientras Levi retocaba fotos y pedía opinión a su hijo. Había nacido una buena complicidad entre ellos, formaban una pareja. Yo nunca había entrado en aquella habitación. No fue el desorden generalizado lo que me llamó la atención, sino una foto en blanco y negro clavada con tachuelas en la pared sobre la pantalla.

Tenía las esquinas arrugadas, debía de haber sido manoseada mucho para llegar a aquel estado... Era la fachada de La Gente, se me veía a través del escaparate, sonriente, con la mirada perdida. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una foto robada. ¿Cuándo la había tomado? ¿El día que había venido a verme? Imposible, me había pasado el tiempo vigilando la calle, me habría dado cuenta. Así que se había acercado hasta allí pero no había intentado verme. Aquellas palabras de hacía varios meses resonaban todavía: _«Ya no hay lugar para ti en mi vida»_.

—¡Hange! ¡Estás aquí!

La voz de Declan me sobresaltó y me recordó que no era el momento de pedir explicaciones.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —les pregunté entrando en la habitación.

—Tengo algo de trabajo —respondió Levi.

—Declan, ¿quieres venir conmigo a ver a Jack?

—¡Sí!

—¡Pues ve a vestirte!

Se esfumó a toda velocidad. Yo no conseguía salir de la habitación y, sin embargo, rehuía la mirada de Levi.

—Así podrás trabajar tranquilo. Ve cuando quieras.

Sentí que se acercaba a mí.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo mañana?

—A las dos de la tarde... No hablemos de eso, ¿quieres? Aprovechemos este día.

Levanté el rostro, nos miramos intensamente, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron, supe que quería demasiado para el poco tiempo que nos quedaba. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaron.

—¡Ya está! ¡Estoy listo!

De un salto, volví a poner distancia entre nosotros.

—¡Nos vamos! —exclamé hacia Declan, quizá demasiado alto.

Salí de la habitación tambaleándome ligeramente. Declan se despidió de su padre y bajamos a ponernos nuestros abrigos, bufandas y gorros. Hacía mal tiempo.

—¡En marcha!

Silbé a Postman, que llegó trotando. Abrí la puerta principal, Declan introdujo su manita dentro de la mía.

—Hasta luego —escuché a mis espaldas.

Miré por encima del hombro; Levi nos observaba desde la escalera. Intercambiamos una sonrisa.  
  
  


El trayecto, que normalmente nos llevaba veinte minutos, duró casi una hora. Perseguía cada instante con aquel niño; jugaba con él, reía con él, como si buscase por todos los medios incrustarlo en mi memoria, no olvidarlo, recordar su fuerza, su instinto de supervivencia, alimentarme de él. O simplemente porque le quería, y pronto le abandonaría también. Aquello rozaba lo insoportable.

Entramos en el jardín de Murel y Jack echando una carrera. Recordar aquella casa sin asociarla a Murel seguiría siendo impensable durante mucho tiempo. Jack estaba arrancando malas hierbas de un parterre de su mujer; sabía lo que estaba intentando: estar ocupado para olvidar, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse en contacto con ella... La ambivalencia del duelo.

—¡Pero bueno, chicos! ¡Qué entrada!  
Declan saltó a sus brazos. Jack me hizo una seña para que me acercase y me abrazó.

—¿Qué tal estás esta mañana? —le pregunté—. ¿Has podido dormir un poco?

—¡Digamos que me he levantado temprano!

Dejó a Declan en el suelo.

—Pero bueno... ¡tenemos que jodernos! ¡Que aquí no estamos de vacaciones!

Isabel, con las manos en la cintura y vestida para la guerra doméstica, clamaba desde la escalinata.

—¡No refunfuñes, ya voy a ayudarte!

Estaba poniendo en orden la casa después de la cena del día anterior. Me remangué también y le eché una mano. Aquello nos mantuvo ocupadas el resto de la mañana. La atmósfera era serena, pesaba la ausencia de Murel, evidentemente, pero sin llegar a ser opresiva. Isabel y yo nos acordábamos entre risas de ella, aunque se nos escapaba alguna lágrima.  
  
  


Sobre el mediodía, Jack entró con Declan y lanzó un leño a la chimenea. Envié a Isabel a la ducha y me puse a preparar la comida. Estaba vigilando la cocción cuando, por la ventana, vi a Levi aparcando el coche. No me moví. Al poco, le oí hablar con Jack y preguntarle dónde estaba yo. Segundos más tarde, ya tenía compañía en la cocina. Vino a verme.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No —respondí mirándole de reojo—. No hay más que poner la mesa.

—Declan y yo nos encargamos.

Llamó a su hijo y al final pusimos los cubiertos los tres. Jack quiso echarnos una mano, pero se lo impedí, obligándole a permanecer sentado y pasándole el periódico: _«¡Eres el invitado en tu propia casa!»_.

Me sentí feliz por hacerle reír, al igual que Levi. Isabel volvió justo cuando llevaba la cacerola a la mesa. Se detuvo un instante al descubrirnos a los tres trabajando alrededor de la mesa. Me miró, se fijó en su hermano a continuación y luego sacudió la cabeza.  
La comida se fue alargando, hasta que a Declan le resultó imposible quedarse quieto. Se movía en su silla entre su padre y yo. Me incliné hacia él.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy harto.

Le sonreí y señalé a su padre con la cabeza, que se dio cuenta de que estábamos tramando algo y me guiñó un ojo.

—Sujeta al perro y sal a jugar fuera —le propuso.

No hizo falta insistir. Le llamé, fue más fuerte que yo.

—Abrígate, que hace frío.

—¡Esta bien! —me gritó desde la entrada.

—Esta noche va a caer rendido —le dije a Levi.

—Mejor.

Nos sonreímos.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Isabel —. ¡Van a pasársela de lo lindo!

Mis hombros se hundieron. Tenía razón.

—Déjalos tranquilos, por favor —interrumpió Jack.

—Yo lo digo por ustedes —continuó—. Y por él.

—No necesitas recordárnoslo —respondió secamente su hermano—. Ya lo sabemos.

Apretó los puños sobre la mesa, posé mi mano sobre su brazo para calmarle y su mirada se perdió un momento antes de clavarse en mi rostro. Después me tomó de la mano y se dirigió de nuevo a su hermana.

—¿Podrás venir a ocuparte de él mañana por la mañana y llevarlo al colegio? Tenemos que irnos pronto al aeropuerto.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Espera! —les corté—. Eso es ridículo, Levi. Ya me las arreglaré, alquilaré un...

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —sentenció, apretando mi mano con más fuerza.

—¡Chicos! Cálmense —intervino Jack.

Su petición surtió efecto, todos los rostros se volvieron hacia él.

— Hange y Levi, salgan a tomar el aire con Declan y después vuelvan a casa sin pasar por aquí. Isabel, ve a distraerte y a ver a tus amigos.

Los dos hermanos protestaron, les dejé hacer y me quedé observando a Jack; no quería ser una carga y necesitaba estar solo, junto al recuerdo de su mujer. Levantó la mano y les mandó callar.

—No esperen para recuperar el curso de sus vidas..., no tengo miedo de la soledad. A partir de ahora haré mi vida, no se preocupen por mí. De todas formas, esta tarde no voy a quedarme con ustedes, iré a visitar a Murel.

Nadie quiso llevarle la contraria. Se levantó y empezó a quitar la mesa. Me apresuré a echarle una mano e Isabel y Levi hicieron lo mismo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el comedor estaba limpio y el lavavajillas en marcha. Levi estrechó en sus brazos a su tío antes de salir al jardín a por Declan. Isabel se acercó a mí.

—Siento mi salida de tono, pero estoy preocupada por ustedes.

—Lo sé.

—Nos vemos mañana por la mañana —me dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Nos quedamos solos Jack y yo. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa y abrió sus brazos. Me refugié en él.

—Gracias por venir, mi francesita...

—Tenía que hacerlo. Cuídate...

—Ya sabes que esta es tu casa.

—Sí —murmuré.

—No te diré nada más. Sabes todo lo que hay que saber.

Besé su espesa barba blanca y escapé de aquella cocina. Levi, Declan y Postman ya esperaban dentro del coche. Subí al Range Rover y cerré la puerta.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Hundí mis ojos en los de Levi, interrogantes. Detrás, noté cómo se soltaba el cinturón de seguridad de Declan, que se deslizó entre nosotros apoyándose en los reposacabezas. Podía palpar todas las dudas de Levi.

—Nos quedan unas horas —le dije.  
Su respuesta fue encender el motor y ponerse en marcha.  
  
  


El resto de la tarde pasó volando. Levi me enseñó una pequeña parte de la Wild Way Atlantic que desconocía, hasta los primeros acantilados de la isla Achill. Declan monopolizaba la conversación haciendo de guía turístico, Levi y yo nos mirábamos cómplices mientras le escuchábamos contar todo lo que sabía.

Tentamos a la suerte saliendo del coche mientras llovía a mares, así que volvimos al cottage mojados hasta los huesos. Lo primero que hizo Levi fue encender la chimenea y enviar a su hijo a la ducha. Subí con él y me puse ropa seca. Mientras Declan se bañana, rehíce su cama, ordené la cajonera de su cuarto y preparé sus cosas para ir al colegio al día siguiente. Cuando terminó, me dijo:

—¿Quieres leerme un cuento?

—Toma los libros que quieras y vamos abajo, con papá.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, lo rodeé con un brazo y se acurrucó en mi pecho. Empecé a leer. Por un momento me vino a la mente mi intento frustrado de montar un taller de lectura para niños en La Gente. Me di cuenta del camino que había recorrido.

Pero todavía quedaba una pregunta: si hubiera sido un niño desconocido, ¿habría sido capaz de hacerlo? No estaba segura. Quería a Declan, ya no tenía miedo de admitirlo. Me gustaba el lugar que me había concedido en su vida. En algunos momentos levantaba la mirada y me cruzaba con la de Levi quien, ya cambiado, preparaba la cena.

Mis ojos debían de reflejar la angustia que me invadía, y en los suyos, además de tristeza, volvía a encontrar su acostumbrada cólera. Me di cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no lo veía así. Pero no dejamos que nuestro malestar estallase para ahorrarle el trago amargo a Declan. Al fin y al cabo, ¿teníamos elección?  
  
  


A la mesa, Declan mantenía a duras penas los ojos abiertos, algo que calmaba a su padre. Levi le miraba con ternura.

—Hoy duermes en tu cama —le dijo.

—Sí...

Debía de estar realmente agotado para no intentar negociar. Levi frunció el ceño.

—E Isabel te llevará mañana al colegio.

—Sí...

—¿Quieres ir a acostarte ahora?

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Dejó su sitio en la mesa y vino a tomarme de la mano. Me levanté y le seguí para subir con él, pero se desvió hacia su padre y lo tomó de la mano también. Pensé: bueno, un poco más de valor.

Levi y yo nos miramos, alzó a su hijo en brazos y Declan se acurrucó contra él sin soltarme. Una vez en su cuarto, Levi le dejó en su cama y le cubrió con el edredón. Me arrodillé cerca de su cara. Sin pensarlo, apretó la bufanda de su madre contra su nariz y con su mano libre me acarició la mejilla. Cerré los ojos.

—No te vayas, Hange.

Su ruego me destrozó por dentro.

—Duerme, mi niño. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

Cayó rendido. Le besé en la frente y me levanté. Levi me esperaba en la puerta, tenso de nuevo. Según recorríamos el pasillo, me fijé en la puerta abierta de su despacho, entré en él sin pedirle permiso y desclavé la foto de la pared.

—¿Cuándo la tomaste?

—¿Qué importa eso? —me dijo desde el umbral.

—Por favor... Respóndeme.

—La mañana de la exposición.

Lo dijo con desgana. Me hundí de hombros y se me cerró la garganta. Lo complejo y lo imposible de nuestra relación, las dificultades, los secretos, las verdades que no pronunciamos nos tenían agotados.

—¿Y por qué la conservas?

—Para que me sirva de recordatorio.

Me volvió la espalda y bajó las escaleras. Me senté en su silla, con la foto aún en las manos y mis ojos clavados en ella. Frente a mí misma en La Gente, en mi casa, en mi vida.

No podía negarse que parecía feliz. En aquella época lo tenía todo para serlo, ninguna sombra planeaba a mí alrededor. Al menos eso creía... Porque horas después de que la tomara, todo había dado un giro y, desde entonces, la situación no había hecho otra cosa que escapar a mi control. Todas mis certezas, por las que tanto había luchado esos últimos meses, se derrumbaban una tras otra.

Acabé apartando la mirada de aquella imagen de la Hange parisina, propietaria de su café literario, pareja de Erwin. Sobre la mesa vi una pila de fotos que evocaban otros recuerdos: eran las que Murel le había pedido a Levi cuando volví por primera vez.

Aparecíamos todos salvo el fotógrafo, pero su presencia era tan fuerte que podía intuirse. Estaba claro que yo era otra. En ningún momento parecía perdida, estaba allí, con los ojos siempre mirando a alguien o buscando a Levi. Tenía mi sitio con ellos y tomaba posesión de él.  
  
  


Levi permanecía sentado en el sofá, con un cigarrillo en los labios, aparentemente concentrado en el fuego de la chimenea, y dos vasos de whisky frente a él sobre la mesa baja. Hice lo que me apetecía, y lo que necesitaba en ese instante. Me acurruqué contra él, con la cabeza apoyada en su torso y las piernas encogidas; cerró su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Nos quedamos así, en silencio, durante un tiempo interminable. Escuchaba el latir de su corazón y el crepitar de la leña.

— Hange...

Nunca le había oído hablar tan bajo, como si estuviera a punto de desvelar un secreto.

—Dime.

—No vuelvas aquí nunca más, por favor.

Me apreté aún más contra él, y me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Tenemos que dejar de engañarnos —prosiguió—. Y de hacer dramas...

—Lo sé...

—Me niego a que Declan tenga que pagar por nuestra historia..., ya está demasiado unido a ti. Quiere que hagas un papel que no puedes asumir. Necesita estabilidad...

—Debemos protegerle. No tenemos elección.

Froté mi cara contra su camisa, besó mi pelo y aspiró hondo.

—Y yo..., yo...

Se apartó, se levantó bruscamente, vació su vaso de un solo trago y se apoyó en la chimenea, dándome la espalda, con los hombros caídos. Yo también me levanté y me acerqué. Se dio cuenta y me miró por encima del hombro.

—Quédate ahí...

Me quedé parada, me dolía todo: la cabeza, el corazón, la piel. Levi inspiró profundamente.

—Quiero dejar de sufrir por amarte... No puedo vivir así..., esto está durando demasiado... Volver sobre ello no permite que me olvide de que has construido tu vida en otro lado en el que no eres ni la madre de Declan ni mi mujer...

¿Se daba cuenta de las palabras que estaba empleando? Palabras y confesiones que me conmocionaban. Por primera vez me estaba abriendo su corazón, y dolía de veras.

—Tu vida está y estará siempre en París.

—Es cierto —murmuré.

Se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Debo olvidarte de una vez por todas.  
Aquello sonaba como una promesa y un desafío imposible.

—Perdóname —le dije.

—No es culpa de nadie..., nunca tuvimos futuro juntos... No deberíamos habernos conocido y aún menos habernos vuelto a ver... Prosigue con tu camino...

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

Me fusiló con la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Será mejor que vayas a acostarte.

Mi primera reacción fue obedecerle; giré sobre mis talones y enfilé la escalera. Después me detuve. No tenía derecho a decirme todo aquello, a compartir su sufrimiento sin escuchar el mío.

_¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué iba a ser fácil para mí borrarles de mi vida, a él y a su hijo, volver a París y fingir que amaba a Erwin cuando en realidad yo le pertenecía por completo, incluso si era plenamente consciente de lo imposible de nuestra historia?_

Atravesé el salón corriendo y me lancé sobre él. Me apartó y puso distancia entre nosotros.

—¡Esto no se puede quedar así!

— Hange..., para...

—¡No, no me detendré! ¡Tengo cosas que decirte!

—No quiero oírlas.

Lo dijo con tal dureza que me acobarde, y entonces pensé que era suficiente. Atrapé su cara y lo besé. Él respondió a mi beso con furia, agarrándome la cabeza con sus brazos. Di rienda suelta a toda mi frustración de los últimos meses. Me levanté de puntillas y me hundí contra su cuerpo, intentando empequeñecerme, para desaparecer junto a él, para estar aún más cerca.

Quería más: más de él, de sus labios, de su piel. Nunca había experimentado un deseo semejante, ni unas ganas tan terribles de abandonarme a un hombre. En otro tiempo me había servido de apoyo, pero hoy mis sentimientos iban mucho más allá.

Antes le había amado mal, de forma equivocada, ahora cada fibra de mi ser, de mi corazón y de mi cuerpo le deseaba. Amaba su fuerza y sus debilidades. Con gesto de dolor, me apartó de él.

—Nos vamos a hacer más daño todavía, para, por favor...

—Una noche..., nos queda una noche de ilusión.

Luchaba con furia para mantener el control de sus emociones, llevaba mucho tiempo sin permitirse a sí mismo disfrutar, aterrado por el mal de amores y aplastado por las responsabilidades que se imponía.

Le tome de la mano y lo llevé al piso de arriba. Lo solté delante de su dormitorio y fui a comprobar que el de Declan estaba bien cerrado. Se quedó esperándome apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Me miraba fijamente.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo de no ir más lejos.

—¿Es realmente lo que quieres?

Nos encerramos en el cuarto y me empujó hasta su cama. Si por un instante se había mostrado perdido y débil, ese momento había pasado; ahora tomaba el poder sobre mí. La firmeza de su beso me lo confirmó.

Nos hundimos en la cama, invadidos por la urgencia de amarnos, desvistiéndonos brutalmente, buscando nuestros labios, palpando nuestras pieles hambrientas. El hecho de que Declan durmiese cerca nos hacía estar en completo silencio, y la consciencia de que no teníamos más que unas horas para nosotros añadía intensidad a aquel instante que llevábamos esperando tanto tiempo: entregarnos el uno al otro.

Cada vez que me penetraba me quedaba sin aliento, y nuestras miradas se clavaban una en la otra. Leí en la suya todo el amor, el deseo, pero también todo su sufrimiento. Gozar del cuerpo de Levi hizo que se me saltaran las lágrimas.

Se derrumbó sobre mí abrazándome aún más fuerte y yo le mantuve atrapado entre mis piernas acariciando su pelo. Después, tome su rostro entre mis manos. Me besó suavemente, la tormenta había pasado.

—Te quiero —murmuré.

—No vuelvas a decir eso..., esto no cambia nada...

—Lo sé, pero durante unas horas démonos permiso para estar libres de todo.

Nos amamos sin reserva toda la noche. Dormitábamos por momentos, con nuestras pieles húmedas pegadas la una a la otra, hasta que el primero que abría los ojos despertaba al otro con sus caricias y sus besos.  
  
  


— Hange ...

Me hundí aún más contra su pecho, abrazándole con más fuerza, mezclando sus piernas con las mías. Me besó en la sien.

—Me voy a levantar..., no quiero que Declan nos encuentre juntos.

Su comentario tuvo el don de despertarme por completo.

—Tienes razón.

Levanté la cabeza y pasé un dedo a lo largo de su mandíbula apretada. Atrapó mi mano y besó la palma. Después se separó de mí, se sentó al borde de la cama revolviéndose el pelo. Me miró por encima del hombro, sonreí ligeramente y me acarició la mejilla.

—Me voy...

—Sí.

Le di la espalda, no quería verle dejar la habitación, no quería conservar aquella imagen, solo quería recordar nuestra noche de amor. Abracé su almohada con todas mis fuerzas justo cuando la puerta se cerró con un ligero ruido.  
  
  


Permanecí acostada otra media hora. Levantarme me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano, así como recoger mi ropa, desperdigada por toda la habitación. Luchaba contra mis viejos demonios: no tenía ganas de bañarme, quería conservar su olor sobre mí el mayor tiempo posible. Pero Levi no estaba muerto.  
  
  


No había amanecido todavía cuando descendí a la planta baja. Dejé mi bolsa de viaje en la entrada. Una taza de café humeante me esperaba en la cocina, y lo tome de unos pocos tragos. Después, me dirigí a la terraza, donde Levi se encontraba de pie, con un cigarrillo en los labios. Si me oyó llegar, no reaccionó. Me pegué a él, le tome de la mano, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, y me besó el pelo suspirando. Cerré los ojos acurrucándome contra él. A lo lejos oímos cómo un coche se detenía delante del cottage.

—Ahí está Isabel —me dijo.

Iba a separarme de él, convencida de que desearía guardar nuestro reencuentro en secreto.

—Quieta.

Soltó mi mano para apretarme con más fuerza contra él. Hundí mi rostro en su camisa, aspiré profundamente su perfume. La puerta de entrada se cerró de un portazo: Isabel y su legendaria discreción.

—Habrá que despertar a Declan —me anunció Levi.

Me agarré a su camisa.

—Vamos.

Me condujo hasta el interior. Isabel nos esperaba, café en mano, acodada en la encimera. Nos sonrió con aire triste.

—Tenía que pasar, después del tiempo que llevaban aguantando...

—Déjanos en paz —exclamó secamente Levi.

—¡Eh! Cálmate... No se los reprocho. Tengo envidia de ustedes, eso es todo...

Se oyó una carrera en la escalera, y después la voz feliz de Declan:

—¡He dormido solo! ¡Papá! ¡Hange! ¡He dormido solo!

Tuve el tiempo justo para separarme de Levi antes de que su hijo saltara en sus brazos. Su orgullo era inmenso, una sonrisa extraordinaria iluminaba su cara.

—¿Has visto, Hange?

—¡Eres un campeón!

Se le congeló la sonrisa cuando vio a Isabel. En su cara se veía la dureza de lo que acababa de caerle encima. Quiso bajar de los brazos de su padre y se acercó a la entrada con la cabeza gacha. Tiró del asa de mi bolsa de viaje y me miró.

—¿Qué es esto? —exclamó.

—Mi maleta —le respondí, acercándome a él.

—¿Y por qué está aquí?

—Vuelvo a casa, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡No! ¡Ahora esta es tu casa, con papá y conmigo! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

—Lo siento...

Sus lágrimas brotaban a mares, se puso rojo de cólera, de rabia incluso.

—¡Eres mala!

—¡Declan, ya basta! —intervino Levi.

—Déjalo —suspiré—. Tiene razón...

—¡Te odio! —gritó Declan.

Subió corriendo la escalera y cerró su dormitorio de un portazo. Levi vino a abrazarme.

—¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan egoístas? —sollocé.

—Lo sé...

—Lárgate ahora —nos dijo Isabel.

Me solté de Levi y me acerqué a ella.

—No me despido más de ti, estoy harta de hacerlo. Ya hablaremos por teléfono.

—Tienes razón.

Levi me esperaba en la entrada, con mi bolsa de viaje en la mano. En el momento de franquear el umbral, me detuve. Aquello iba demasiado deprisa...

—Tengo que ir a decirle adiós.

Subí los escalones de cuatro en cuatro y llamé a la puerta de su cuarto.

—¡No!

—Declan, voy a entrar.

—¡No quiero verte nunca más!

Entré en la habitación. Estaba sentado sobre su cama, tieso como una escoba. Se secó con rabia las mejillas, mirando fijamente al frente. Me instalé a su lado.

—Lo siento... He hecho que te ilusionaras con la idea de que me iba a quedar. Tienes razón, estoy muy bien contigo y tu papá, me gusta estar aquí. En eso no he mentido... Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. No podemos hacer siempre lo que queremos: tengo un trabajo en París, y responsabilidades de persona mayor. Sé que eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero pensaré mucho en ti, te lo prometo.

Se echó en mis brazos. Le acuné por última vez besándole el pelo y conteniendo mis lágrimas. Él no comprendería que me fuese si se diera cuenta de lo triste que estaba.

—Shh... Todo irá bien..., eres valiente..., no te olvidaré, nunca... Te convertirás en un chico fuerte como tu papá... ¿Estas bien?

Estuvimos abrazados unos minutos más. Hubiese querido seguir protegiéndole, consolándole, pero el tiempo corría...

—Papá me está esperando en el coche.

Me abrazó con más fuerza aún.

—Ya verás, va a ser genial ir al colegio con tía Isabel..., y papá habrá vuelto para cuando salgas. Ayer te dejé preparado el uniforme, solo tienes que vestirte...

Se soltó de mí y me miró con sus magníficos ojos. Después se incorporó, se agarró a mi cuello y me dio un beso, un auténtico beso de niño, húmedo y generoso. Aunque creía que estábamos solos, me levanté y descubrí que Isabel había asistido a toda la escena.

—Adiós, Declan.

—Adiós, Hange.

Atravesé la estancia y me detuve un instante cerca de ella. Nos miramos, nos sonreímos, y posé un beso sobre su mejilla antes de bajar por la escalera. Me crucé con Postman, acostado al pie, le acaricié por última vez y salí del cottage. Levi permanecía apoyado en su coche, con un cigarrillo en los labios. Lancé una última mirada al mar antes de montar en el Range. Un momento después él hizo lo mismo y puso el motor en marcha.

—¿Lista?

—No..., pero no lo estaré nunca, podemos irnos.

Miré fijamente el cottage a través de la ventanilla. Un momento después, el coche enfiló la carretera y atravesó el pueblo al alba.

—Mira quién está ahí —me dijo Levi.

Vi de lejos la silueta de Jack, junto a su puerta. Levantó la mano hacia nosotros cuando pasamos cerca. Miré hacia atrás, él siguió al coche unos instantes con la vista y luego entró en su casa, con los hombros caídos.

Cuando pasamos la salida de Mulranny tome el paquete de cigarrillos de Levi del salpicadero, saqué uno, lo encendí y aspiré como una loca. Tenía ganas de dar golpes, de gritar, de hacer salir mi cólera. Por primera vez sentía rabia contra Murel; su muerte me había puesto en aquella situación insostenible.

Era perfectamente consciente del carácter pueril y egoísta de mi reacción, pero era mi único medio de defensa contra la pena. También estaba enfadada conmigo misma; ¡lo jodía todo! Hacía sufrir a Erwin, a Levi, a Declan y a Isabel. Al final resultaba que seguía siendo igual de caprichosa, torpe y egoísta. Como si la vida no me hubiese enseñado nada.

—¡Joder! ¡Mierda! —exclamé en francés.

Mientras seguía gruñendo con un lenguaje cada vez menos elegante, tome mi bolso de mano y lo vacié sobre mis rodillas para ordenarlo; tenía que mantenerme ocupada. La ceniza de mi cigarrillo cayó sobre mis pantalones, chillé. Levi me dejó pasar la crisis sin rechistar, pisando a fondo el acelerador, como de costumbre. Poco a poco, mi ataque de nervios fue remitiendo.

Empecé a calmarme, respiraba más despacio, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me cerró el estómago. Cesé el pataleo, aún más hundida en mi asiento, apoyándome en el reposacabezas. Por mucho que mirase el camino, no veía el paisaje.  
  
  


El teléfono de Levi sonó casi una hora después. Descolgó, no hice caso de la conversación y permanecí impasible hasta que terminó.

—Era Isabel ... A Declan se le va pasando, ha ido al colegio de mejor humor.

Aquella noticia me arrancó una pequeña sonrisa, que se congeló muy rápidamente. Sentí en mi mejilla el pulgar de Levi, secando una de mis lágrimas. Me volví hacia él, nunca me había parecido tan triste ni tan fuerte. El padre de familia que era pasaba todo tipo de pruebas por su hijo. Aunque no fuera una novedad para él, se relegaba a un segundo plano: Declan por encima de todo. Yo sentía exactamente lo mismo... Me acarició la mejilla y luego puso su mano sobre mi muslo, yo coloqué la mía encima y él se concentró de nuevo en la carretera.  
  
  


El viaje pasó muy rápido, demasiado rápido, en un silencio pesado. Levi secaba mis lágrimas silenciosas con regularidad. Tenía la impresión de ser una condenada en el corredor de la muerte. La vida, la geografía, iba a arrancarme de los brazos de un hombre y un niño a los que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Mi único consuelo era saber que existían, que estaban bien; no era la cruel guadaña de la muerte la que me los había quitado. Era culpa de la « _mala suerte_ », no vivíamos en el mismo país, no teníamos la misma vida. Nos habíamos dejado llevar por nuestros sentimientos sin medir la realidad.  
Llegamos al aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Dublín. Levi cortó el contacto, pero ni el uno ni el otro hicimos el menor gesto para salir del coche. Permanecimos así unos diez minutos. Y después me volví hacia él, hundido en su asiento, la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, la cara tensa. Acaricié la ligera barba, me miró intensamente.

Notaba en él el mismo amor que la noche pasada, pero también un dolor incluso mayor. Se incorporó, se acercó a mí y rozó mis labios con los suyos, hasta que nuestro beso se hizo más profundo. Cuando le puso fin, me sostuvo la cabeza con las dos manos y apoyó su frente en la mía. Mis lágrimas mojaban sus manos. Presionó con fuerza sus labios contra los míos.

—Vamos...

—Sí..., ya es hora...

Salí del coche tambaleándome. Levi se cargó al hombro mi maleta y me tomó de la mano. Me agarré a él con todas mis fuerzas y pegué mi cara contra su brazo. Entramos en el vestíbulo de la terminal. Por supuesto, mi vuelo era puntual. Íbamos con bastante adelanto. Aquello también era bueno, quería que Levi llegase para el final de las clases, Declan no debía estar demasiado tiempo lejos de su padre. Preferí facturar inmediatamente y librarme de mi equipaje. Levi no me soltó, la azafata nos miraba con insistencia.

—¿Viajan ustedes juntos? —le preguntó.

—Si acaso fuese posible... —murmuró para sí, con la mirada helada.

—No —suspiré—. Viajo yo sola.

Los labios de Levi se pegaron a mi sien, mis lágrimas fluían sin detenerse. No sin echar un último vistazo, la azafata se concentró en su pantalla. Le agradecí en silencio que no me desease buen viaje. Nos apartamos del mostrador y miré la hora.

—Vete —le dije a Levi —. Prometí a Declan que irías a buscarle a la salida del colegio...

Pegados el uno al otro y tomados de la mano, cruzamos de nuevo todo el vestíbulo hasta los controles de seguridad. Tenía ganas de vomitar, de gritar, de llorar. Me aterraba quedarme sin él. Pero llegamos a la zona en la que debía separarme de Levi. Tiró de mí hacia él y me abrazó con fuerza.

—No conduzcas como un loco de vuelta...

Gruñó dolorosamente y me besó la sien. Saboreaba la sensación de ese gesto tan tierno, tan explícito para él... _¿Volvería a encontrar algún día esa sensación de pertenencia a un hombre?_

—No digas nada más —me pidió, con una voz más ronca que nunca.

Levanté la cabeza y nos sumergimos en un beso profundo, hecho de dolor y de placer. Nuestros labios se buscaban, se paladeaban, se memorizaban. Me agarraba a su pelo, a su cuello, acariciaba su rostro, sus manos se clavaban en mi espalda, en mi costado.

El mundo había dejado de existir a nuestro alrededor. Pero debíamos separarnos. Me acurruqué por última vez contra su torso, con mi cara en su cuello. Besó mi pelo. Y después sentí frío; sus brazos dejaron de abarcarme, dio unos pasos atrás.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por última vez, haciéndose todas las promesas del mundo. Me di la vuelta, con mi billete de avión y mi pasaporte en la mano, y me coloqué en la fila de espera.

Automáticamente miré hacia atrás: Levi seguía allí, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, la mirada dura, el rostro grave. Algunos pasajeros le miraban atemorizados. Yo era la única que sabía que no era peligroso; su caparazón se reconstruía bajo sus miradas, se estaba blindando.

El movimiento de la cola de viajeros lo ocultaba por momentos, con cada giro temía no volverlo a ver, una última vez, un último segundo. Pero él seguía inmóvil. Ya nos separaba una veintena de metros. Sentí cómo me miraba mientras vaciaba mis bolsillos, me quitaba el cinturón y las botas.

Dejé pasar a propósito a algunos pasajeros con prisa. El arco de seguridad significaba el final. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción que avanzar. Me puse de puntillas, lo entreví por última vez; ya tenía su cigarrillo en los labios, dispuesto a encenderlo en cuanto estuviese fuera.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia mí, pasándose una mano por la cara. Me derrumbé y me eché a llorar. Se dio cuenta, y avanzó en mi dirección sacudiendo la cabeza para pedirme que parara, que aguantase.

—Señora, le toca a usted.

Levi me miró fijamente. A pesar de la distancia, nuestras miradas se zambulleron la una en la otra.

—Lo sé —respondí al agente de seguridad.

Pasé bajo el arco, llorando, mirando hacia atrás. Y entonces Levi desapareció. Me quedé mucho tiempo en calcetines, al final de la cinta del escáner, con mis cosas aplastadas por otras maletas que se amontonaban, antes de decidirme a caminar dando tumbos hacia la puerta de embarque.

Los viajeros me miraban como si fuese una extraterrestre. Como si ver a alguien llorando en un aeropuerto fuese una novedad.

Dos horas más tarde, me ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad. Tome el celular y mandé un mensaje de texto a Erwin: « _Estoy en el avión, nos vemos esta noche en La Gente_ ». No encontré qué más decirle, y eso me entristeció. Apagué mi telefono. Unos minutos después, el avión se lanzó sobre la pista.


	11. Final

Al llegar a Roissy decidí tomar un taxi, no tenía ningunas gana de volver entre aventones a causa del transporte público. En el coche me llegó un mensaje de Isabel: «Padre e hijo están juntos de nuevo». Por un instante, sentí alivio.

Pagué la cuenta y subí a mi casa sin echar siquiera un vistazo a La Gente ni a Mike. Al descubrir las cajas de cartón medio llenas en mi estudio, me dio vergüenza de lo hipócrita que había sido con Erwin. Le había hecho tener esperanzas en una historia y una vida en las que yo no creía. Tiré mi bolsa de viaje y cerré la puerta.

Entré en mi café por la puerta de atrás, vi a algunos clientes —a los que no saludé— y pasé detrás de la barra.  
—Hola, Mike —me limité a decir.  
Tomé el cuaderno de cuentas y comprobé las anotaciones de los días precedentes. Más por mantener las manos ocupadas que por un interés real...

—Hola, Mike, ¿qué tal estás? ¿No te has aburrido mucho de estar aquí solo? ¡No te vas a morir por ser amable conmigo! —gruñó mi amigo.

Le dediqué mi mirada más sombría. Abrió los ojos como platos.

—No habrás hecho ninguna estupidez.

—¡Ninguna! ¡Déjame en paz!

—¡No te vas a librar de esta tan fácilmente!

—¡Pues tómate la tarde libre, debes de estar cansado! —exclamé.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Por favor, Mike —suspiré—. No puedo permitirme derrumbarme ahora.

Me agarré al mostrador, apreté los dientes intentando controlar mi respiración.

—De acuerdo, te dejo... ánimo.

—Mañana, Mike..., mañana hablamos. Te lo prometo.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Te conozco bien! Te desinflas igual de rápido que te inflas.  
  
  


Tuve que esperar a la hora de cierre para ver llegar a Erwin, alicaído. Abrió la puerta, yo permanecí detrás del mostrador, como tras una barrera de protección. Se sentó en un taburete y se acodó en la barra mirándome fijamente. No conseguí abrir la boca. Miraba todo a su alrededor, a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba, abajo, como si intentase memorizar el lugar. Tendría que haber contado con lo perspicaz que era, se había dado cuenta de todo.

— Erwin ..., ya no puedo fingir...

—El único culpable soy yo. Quería creer en ello, esperaba superarlo... Desde la exposición, desde el primer instante en que te vi con él, me negué a enfrentarme con la realidad. Y, sin embargo, siempre he tenido la impresión de que era a él a quien amabas...

—Perdóname...

—No quiero saber lo que ha pasado entre ustedes ni desde cuándo. Lo que me apena realmente es que él no te hace feliz...

—Es nuestra situación la que me hace infeliz, él no tiene la culpa.

—¿Su hijo?

—La distancia.

Bajó la cabeza.

—Si yo hubiese tenido un hijo ni siquiera me habrías mirado...

Tenía razón.

—No quiero retrasarlo más..., no sirve de nada. Llamaré a la agencia inmobiliaria para romper el contrato...

—Lo haré yo.

—No.

Se levantó, fue hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió antes de volverse hacia mí. Erwin me había ayudado tanto, me había cuidado tanto, había tenido tanta paciencia..., y yo lo estaba apartando de mí.

—Cuídate —me dijo.

—Tú también —murmuré.

Cerró la puerta por fuera y me derrumbé sobre el mostrador. Estaba de nuevo sola, pero había sido honesta conmigo misma y sobre todo con Erwin.

Ya era hora. Hice la ronda por La Gente para apagarlo todo y subí a mi casa arrastrando los pies. No quise mirar ni mi maleta ni las cajas, me tumbé en mi cama en la oscuridad, mirando al techo. Reviví con la mente esos tres últimos días, la noche pasada con Levi, la separación de Declan... Me dolía tanto. Los echaba de menos más de lo que era posible, estaba como vacía.

Mi estudio, que hasta entonces había representado mi burbuja protectora, el lugar donde me había refugiado desde mi primer regreso de Irlanda, no me procuraba ningún alivio, de alguna manera era como si estuviese de paso en un hotel de carretera, antes de dar un salto hacia lo desconocido. Tenía miedo; me había quedado sin hogar. Mis referencias saltaban en pedazos.  
  
  


Al día siguiente, me desperté automáticamente al alba. Abrí La Gente con más de una hora de adelanto. Mientras bebía mi tercer café, pensaba en Declan, que habría llegado al colegio, en Levi, que estaría en la playa armado con su cámara de fotos, o en su despacho.

_¿Cómo se encontraban? ¿Habrían dormido bien? ¿ Levi conseguía salir a flote? ¿Me echaba tanto de menos como yo a él? ¿Y Jack? ¿Isabel habría vuelto ya a Dublín?_

Recibir a los clientes, servirles, sonreírles a pesar de todo no cambiaba nada, no conseguía apartar esos pensamientos, esas preocupaciones, de mi mente.

Mike se había ausentado, así que pasé una buena parte del día observando, sintiendo La Gente, fijándolo en mi memoria. Hacía mi trabajo como una autómata. Cuando hablaba con los clientes tenía la sensación de que no era mi voz sino otra la que respondía a sus peticiones. Cada uno de mis gestos, de mis ritos diarios, denotaban lo distante que estaba.

Una distancia —una fosa, diría— que se había abierto tranquila e insidiosamente. En algunos momentos me apoyaba en el mostrador, como si intentase conservar los pies en la tierra. Me hubiese gustado tener poderes mágicos para hablar con mi «Gente feliz», pedirles que me hicieran entrar en razón, que me obligasen a volver con ellos para que me sedujeran de nuevo, para que me colmaran, para que llenaran el vacío que la ausencia de Levi y Declan dejaba dentro de mí.

Miraba a menudo el tablón de las fotos —los rostros de Moblit y Sara — y también les lanzaba miradas de socorro. Necesitaba respuestas. Y además pensaba en Murel, sabía lo que me diría. Me prohibía a mí misma pensar en el futuro, en ese futuro... imposible. Sin embargo, me obsesionaba, y lo tenía en mis manos.  
  
  


Mike asomó la nariz al final de la jornada. En realidad, llegó para cerrar y para tener un aperitivo gratis. No quedaba ni un solo cliente. Mejor así, era necesario un cara a cara. Pasó detrás del mostrador, se sirvió una copa y me echó un vistazo. Debió de parecerle que yo también necesitaba un estimulante y me puso otra. Después se apoyó en la pared, lanzó un brindis imaginario y se quedó mirándome mientras sorbía su bebida.

—¿Dónde has dormido esta noche?

—En mi casa.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—Ah... ¿Y dónde duermes hoy?

—También en mi casa.

—¿Y la mudanza?

—Ya no hay mudanza.

Bebí un trago largo de vino para poder aguantar. Después eché mano de mi excusa preferida para huir —mis cigarrillos— y salí a fumar. Mike, tan adicto como yo, no tardó en seguirme. Se apoyó en el escaparate y soltó una risita irónica.

—¡Mierda! Nunca hubiese creído que lo harías...

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, cansada de golpe. Agotada por mis incesantes dudas, por esa decisión que requería un valor monstruoso, que ponía en cuestión toda mi vida, agotada también y sobre todo por la ausencia de Levi y de Declan, después de solo veinticuatro horas de separación.

—Aquí nos tienes de nuevo a los dos —añadió—. Es un buen hombre, hubieses podido ser feliz con él.

—Lo sé...

—En fin, no quiero decir nada, pero... ¡se te ha quedado cara de idiota!

Me incorporé y me planté frente a él. ¡Siempre encontraba el modo de bromear! Debería tener más cuidado, mi humor no tenía nada de estable.

—¿Se puede saber en qué me ves cara de idiota?

—Tienes a dos tipos que te quieren, a uno de ellos completamente en el bolsillo, y estás sola. Lo has perdido todo en este asunto de forma incomprensible. ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? ¿Morirte de aburrimiento en tu café? ¿Esperar que un tercero te salve de los otros dos?

Mike no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de provocar. Para empezar, me había sosegado, de pronto me sentía tranquila, perfectamente equilibrada. Después, al decir en alto todo lo que pensaba en voz baja, me había dado la respuesta. No perdería a mi familia por segunda vez.

—Gracias, Mike, por tus consejos...

—¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

—Sí, te lo prometo. Tengo que pedirte un favor...

—Te escucho.

—¿Puedes sustituirme mañana por la mañana?

Resopló.

—Está bien..., bien...

—¡Gracias!  
  
  


A las doce del día siguiente, cuando salí de la agencia, sentí un poco de vértigo; había dado el primer paso, el siguiente sería por la tarde. Y si no había ninguna sorpresa, todo estaría en marcha un día después. No tendría que esperar más. Encontré un banco en el que derrumbarme.

Seguiría adelante con tanta seguridad como cuando me marché a Irlanda por primera vez. Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número. Evidentemente, no descolgó; me lo imaginé mirando fijamente mi nombre en la pantalla. No iba a rendirme, así que volví a llamar una y otra vez. Contestó a la quinta tentativa.

—Hange...

Su voz ronca me hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

—No debes llamarme...

— Levi... No me voy a extender mucho, simplemente tengo algo que anunciarte.

Suspiró, y oí el chasquido de su encendedor.

—Acabo de salir de una agencia inmobiliaria. He puesto en venta La Gente. Si tú y Declan siguen queriéndome...

La emoción pudo conmigo. Levi permaneció callado al otro lado. Acabé preocupándome.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí..., pero ese lugar... es tu marido y tu hija... Tú...

—No..., no es ellos. Los llevo conmigo. Y ahora están tú y Declan... No están hechos para vivir en París, pero yo sí estoy hecha para vivir en Mulranny.

— Hange... no puedo permitirme tener la esperanza de...

—Pues sí que puedes. Nosotros, tú y yo, y Declan con nosotros, no es ninguna ilusión. Nunca seré la madre de tu hijo, seré la mujer que apoya a su padre para educarle y que le dará todo el amor que pueda ofrecerle... Y seré tu mujer... Esa puede ser nuestra vida, si todavía lo deseas.

Pasaron unos segundos larguísimos. Después escuché su respiración.

—¿Cómo puedes dudar de ello?  
  
  


Media hora más tarde, la campanilla de la puerta de La Gente sonaba a mi entrada. Mike charlaba en el mostrador con unos clientes. Su mundo iba a derrumbarse. Me reuní con él, le di un beso y me serví un café.

—Tenemos que hablar —le anuncié sin preámbulos.

—Si no fuese porque soy gay, diría que quiere romper conmigo...

Todo el mundo se echó a reír, excepto yo. No estaba muy lejos de acertar.

—¡Los dejamos hablar! —bromearon los clientes.

—Bueno, bien, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —me preguntó cuando estuvimos solos.

Le miré a los ojos.

—Esta tarde van a venir dos agentes inmobiliarios...

—Ajá, ¿y qué?

—Vienen a estimar el valor de La Gente.

Sacudió la cabeza, parpadeó y dio un puñetazo en el mostrador.

—¿Vas a venderlo?

—Sí.

—¡No lo permitiré! —gritó.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—He perdido a mi familia sin poder hacer nada, me costó mucho aceptar que Moblit y Sara no resucitarían. No voy a perder a mi familia por segunda vez. Levi y Declan están vivos, son mi familia, en Mulranny me siento en mi casa, también con Jack e Isabel...

—¿Y yo?

Su voz se rompió.

—¿Y yo? —repitió—. ¡Creía que tu familia era yo!

Vi algunas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, las mías chorreaban por mi rostro.

—Eres y seguirás siendo mi familia, Mike ... Pero quiero a Levi y no puedo vivir sin él... ¡Vente a vivir a Irlanda conmigo!

—¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿Crees que tengo ganas de hacer de chaperon y jugar a la niñera?

—No, claro que no —respondí bajando la mirada.

Se apartó, tomó su abrigo y encendió un cigarrillo aún dentro. Fui tras él, presa del pánico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Mike?

—¡Me largo! No quiero presenciar esto... Además, tengo que buscarme un trabajo, me voy a quedar en paro por tu culpa.

Ya tenía la puerta abierta.

—No, Mike, no vas a perder tu trabajo. He pedido que el comprador se quede contigo.

—¡Como si fuera un mueble!

Cerró de un portazo, el escaparate tembló tanto que pensé que iba a estallar, y se marchó corriendo por la calle. La campanilla se quedó resonando un buen rato. Por primera vez, sonaba fúnebre... La violencia de su reacción me había dejado paralizada.

Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de preocuparme más por Mike, por su tristeza, y menos por la mía. Los buitres inmobiliarios fueron desembarcando uno tras otro. Les observé fríamente analizar mi café y respondí a sus preguntas con distancia y desapego.

En aquel momento me resultaba imposible hablar con pasión de La Gente, que pronto dejaría de ser mi Gente. Debía hacerme a la idea, porque al día siguiente iría a firmar el contrato de compraventa. Mike permaneció ilocalizable toda la jornada.

Inundé su teléfono con mensajes de voz y de texto, pero nada funcionó: ni las excusas, ni las declaraciones, ni la amenaza de cortar relaciones, ni los sollozos. Una vez más tenía la impresión de estar convirtiéndome en adulta, de crecer. Cada decisión suponía perder algo, dejar trozos de mi vida a mi espalda. No quería por nada del mundo perder la amistad de Mike; era el hermano que no había tenido, mi cómplice, mi confidente y mi alma gemela, era mi salvador en las horas sombrías..., pero amaba a Levi más allá de esa amistad.

También hubiese dejado a Mike por Moblit, y en el fondo él lo sabía. Esperaba que terminara entendiéndolo. Levi me llamó sobre las diez y me salvó de caer en una depresión. Mientras hablaba con él, me metí bajo del edredón, me enrollé en él y evoqué nuestra futura vida juntos. Por su parte, era menos expresivo que yo —ya lo conocía—, lo sentía todavía reservado, con dificultad para dejarse llevar. Mi decisión seguía pareciendo lejana para él, a miles de kilómetros de París.

Me explicó que prefería esperar antes de hablar con Declan. Lo comprendía. Y, además, fuimos conscientes de que podía pasar un tiempo antes de que yo pudiera tomar un vuelo de ida sin vuelta prevista.  
  
  


Cuando al final de la jornada, al día siguiente, el escaparate quedó decorado con el cartel de « _Se vende_ », decidí enviarle algo concreto. Salí a la calle, me coloqué en la acera de enfrente y localicé el lugar donde había debido de tomar la foto que adornaba su pared.

Tuve que esperar unos segundos hasta que mis manos dejaron de temblar y mi respiración se normalizó. Cómo borrar de mi memoria: «La Gente feliz lee y toma café», se vende. Esa gente también formaba parte de mi familia, y la estaba dejando atrás. Tomé la foto con el móvil y se la envié a Levi, acompañada por unas palabras: « _Ya no es una ilusión, ya no estoy dentro_ ».

Me respondió de inmediato: «¿Cómo estás?». ¿Qué responder a eso sin que se preocupara? «Bien, pero los hecho de menos». Recibí una foto que me devolvió la sonrisa; Levi se alegraba, me enviaba un selfie de Declan y él en la playa, sonrientes.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando vi a Mike, paralizado ante el escaparate y el cartel. Me acerqué a él y le puse una mano en el brazo.

Temblaba.

—Lo siento —le dije.

—¿Estás segura de que vale la pena?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué te lo demuestra?

—Esto.

Le tendí mi teléfono con la foto de Declan y Levi ocupando toda la pantalla. Los miró unos segundos, sin dejar de temblar. Después suspiró y me miró antes de fijar la vista en el infinito.

—Tenía que haberle partido la cara, aunque hubiese acabado en la cárcel.

Sonreí ligeramente, no había perdido completamente el humor.

—¿Entramos?

No esperé su respuesta, le tiré del brazo hasta el interior de La Gente, serví dos copas. Se sentó fuera de la barra.

—¿Vendrás a vernos?

—No sé..., dame tiempo para hacerme a la idea.  
  
  


A primera hora, días más tarde, me emocioné al ver a Erwin detenerse delante de La Gente. No lo había vuelto a ver desde nuestra ruptura, parecía haber envejecido varios lustros. Difícil imaginar que, según lo previsto, debíamos estar ya viviendo juntos. Abrió la puerta y me fijé en que llevaba una bolsa. Fue a dejarla en un rincón y volvió a sentarse en la barra.

—¿Puedes servirme tu receta para la felicidad? La necesito.

Dos minutos más tarde, su café estaba servido, y rompió el silencio.

—No tardaste mucho tiempo en decidirte —suspiró.

—Es cierto... Erwin, perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho...

Levantó la mano, y me callé.

—Al final nos íbamos a estrellar. Bueno, sobre todo yo.

Vació su taza de un solo trago y se levantó, señalándome la bolsa.

—Creo que he encontrado todas tus cosas...

—Gracias —murmuré.

Recorrió los pocos pasos que le separaban de la puerta y se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. Permanecí impasible detrás del mostrador. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Me despido, no volveré por aquí, he encontrado otro camino para evitar pasar por delante.

—Lo siento de veras.

—Deja de disculparte. No lamento haberte conocido, ni lo que hemos vivido juntos. Hubiese preferido otro final..., pero así es la vida.

Una última mirada, y desapareció. Erwin había salido de mi vida. ¿Le había amado de verdad? Sentía afecto, ternura por él, pero amor... Si no hubiese vuelto a ver a Levi, quizás mis sentimientos se habrían hecho más profundos. O, más probablemente, no le hubiese dado muchas vueltas a lo que sentía.

No lo sabría nunca, pero lo que era seguro es que mis recuerdos ligados a él se iban disipando poco a poco: no veía más que las apariciones de Levi en mi vida, los momentos pasados con él y con mi familia irlandesa. Cuando pensaba en ello, mi corazón se desbocaba, por fin me sentía en paz y tocada por un sentimiento de plenitud.  
  
  


Sin embargo, el mes que siguió puso a prueba mis nervios. Las visitas se multiplicaban... y se saldaban todas con un fracaso. Ninguna oferta. Me desesperaba y me impacientaba, mientras que, por su parte, los agentes inmobiliarios echaban la culpa a Mike y le consideraban responsable de la situación.

Efectivamente, no ponía nada de su parte. Sin embargo, me había asegurado que quería continuar trabajando en La Gente después de mi marcha. Pero cada vez que un comprador potencial atravesaba el umbral se volvía insoportable, respondiendo de mala gana a las preguntas o enviándoles a hacer gárgaras, y sirviendo de cualquier manera a los clientes.

El único momento en el que se mostraba comunicativo era para evocar su adicción a las fiestas y a levantarse tarde. Yo era incapaz de ponerle en su sitio, nunca había ejercido de jefa con él, y siempre le había considerado como mi socio. No iba a empezar a hacerlo en el momento de abandonarle, ya le estaba haciendo bastante daño.

Por contra, los agentes inmobiliarios tenían que aguantar mi peor humor cuando me pedían que sacara a Mike de las cláusulas del contrato de venta. Seguía estando en mi casa, y contaba con permanecer allí hasta el final. No habría La Gente sin Mike; era una manera de conservar un pie allí, de no darle la espalda por completo. Y, por encima de todo, quería salvar a Mike.  
  
  


Aquel día, la visita se anunciaba como la última oportunidad. Minutos antes, me llevé a Mike aparte.

—Por favor, sé discreto... deja de retrasar lo inevitable.

—No soy más que un niño asqueroso, lo sé.

Me acurruqué entre sus brazos, y me aplastó contra él. Por fin lo recuperaba. Poco a poco, al menos. Sonó la campanilla, Mike lanzó una mirada violenta y me soltó.

—Voy a fumarme un cigarro.

Pasó delante del agente inmobiliario y su cliente murmurando una especie de hola. ¡La cosa se ponía tensa! Dibujé la mejor de mis sonrisas de comerciante y avancé hacia mis visitantes. El agente inmobiliario me lanzó una mirada de enojo por culpa de Mike, le ignoré y le tendí mi mano al hombre que esperaba a su lado, observando a su alrededor.

—Buenos días, señor, encantada de recibirle en La Gente.

Tenía una mano de hierro, y me miraba directamente a los ojos detrás de sus gafas Clubmaster. Era demasiado serio, demasiado impecable para La Gente, con su traje a medida y su aire decente y bien educado.

—Frédéric, encantado. Usted es Hange, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí...

—¿Me permite que lo visite tranquilamente y después hablamos?

—Está usted en su casa.

—Todavía no soy más que un invitado, necesito su autorización.

Deambuló por La Gente casi media hora, ignorando al agente inmobiliario, que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Examinó cuidadosamente cada rincón, hojeó algunos libros, acarició la madera de la barra, observó la calle a través del escaparate. Seguía allí cuando Mike decidió entrar. Intercambiaron una mirada y mi mejor amigo fue a colocarse en su puesto en el mostrador.

—¿Es usted con quien voy a trabajar?

—Eso parece —le respondió mi mejor amigo—. No estoy de humor para responder a un interrogatorio.

¡Ya empezábamos!

—Tengo todo lo que necesito —le anunció Frédéric, sin dejar de sonreír.

No pareció sorprendido por la actitud de Mike, se levantó e hizo una seña al agente inmobiliario para que le acompañase fuera. Hablaron un buen rato en la acera.

—No he podido evitarlo, Hange ...

—Hubiera podido ser peor, has hecho un pequeño esfuerzo. Has evitado decirle que esnifabas coca sobre el mostrador, como hiciste con el último.

—¿Hice eso?

Frédéric abrió la puerta y se dirigió a mí.

—No es una forma de actuar muy convencional, pero me gustaría cenar con usted para hablar de La Gente y obtener la información que necesito. ¿Le parece bien esta noche? ¿Paso a recogerla?

—Eh...

—A las ocho.

Le echó un vistazo a Mike y se marchó.

—Pero ¿quién es ese tipo? —gruñó Mike —. A tu irlandés no le va a gustar nada, pero nada de nada.

Se echó a reír.

—Tienes razón. Pero tiene el mérito de hacerte gracia.  
  
  


Evité la conversación incómoda con Levi enviándole un simple mensaje de texto: « _Voy a cenar con un comprador, te llamaré después_ ». Apagué el teléfono. A las 20.01, el misterioso Frédéric llegó, ignoró por completo a Mike y me instó a que le siguiese. Caminamos en silencio y separados hasta un restaurante, en Place du Marché-Sainte-Catherine, donde había reservado una mesa.

A pesar de su actitud, cuando menos extraña, me sentí rápidamente a gusto con él. Se presentó brevemente; era un antiguo directivo de La Défense que tenía unos buenos ahorros en el banco, sin familia a su cargo. Quería cambiar de vida, pero no abandonar París, que era su tercer pulmón. Después quiso saber cómo había nacido La Gente. Me confesé contándole mi vida: Moblit y Sara, mi duelo imposible, el exilio en Irlanda, Levi, su carácter, su amor, mi amor por él y su hijo desde hacía poco tiempo, mi decisión de dejarlo todo para empezar de cero con ellos.

—¿Y Mike? —me interrumpió de golpe.

Relaté otro capítulo de mi vida y me prestó mayor atención. Terminé explicándole hasta qué punto la venta de La Gente y mi partida eran dolorosas para él, sin esconderle la verdad.

—Si lo compra, los principios pueden ser difíciles con él pero, por favor, sea paciente, es maravilloso, forma parte de La Gente, es más su alma que yo misma.

— Hange, es usted la mujer de su vida —me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Oh, no siga, se equivoca, Mike es gay.

—Lo sé..., pero precisamente por eso mantengo lo dicho, es usted la mujer de su vida, y la va a perder. No habrá tenido más mujer que usted y su madre. Sé lo que es eso.

Me lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica para confirmar que yo lo había comprendido.

—Las mujeres siempre acaban por abandonar al homo de sus vidas por el hombre de sus vidas. Y no estamos preparados.

Levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta, la pagó sin que yo consiguiese decir dos palabras.

—La acompaño a casa —me propuso.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos pusimos en camino hacia La Gente.

—Prometo que me ocuparé de él —me dijo, rompiendo el silencio—. Ya se le pasará, y volverá a usted, un día.

—¡Espere, Frédéric! ¿De qué me está hablando exactamente?

—Voy a comprar su La Gente feliz, y espero también ser feliz... con Mike.

—¡Un segundo! ¿Me compra La Gente?

—¡Ya se lo he dicho! Dentro de poco podrá ir a reunirse con Levi y su hijo.

—Pero ¿y Mike? ¿Qué pretende hacer con él?

—Cortejarle...

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—No dudo de su capacidad para la seducción. Pero Mike ni siquiera concibe la existencia de la monogamia.

—Eso ya lo veremos...

Por su mirada, comprendí que lo conseguiría.

—Lo arreglaré todo con la agencia y pasaré a verla mañana. Que pase una buena noche, Hange. Y saludos a Levi.

Empecé a subir la escalera de mi edificio, pero me detuve y me pellizqué el brazo. El dolor me convenció de que aquella noche era real.

Al llegar a casa, me tumbé directamente en mi cama, teléfono en mano. Levi gritó en cuanto descolgó:

—¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así! ¿Quién es ese tipo con el que has ido a cenar?

—Uno que está enamorado de Mike y va a ser el nuevo propietario de La Gente.

—¿Qué?

—Lo has oído bien... Llegaré pronto, muy pronto, y ya no tendré que preocuparme por Mike ...  
  
  


Desde ese momento, todo sucedió muy rápido. Mike tenía firmado un poder sobre La Gente, así que no necesitaba quedarme hasta la venta definitiva, y ya no aguantaba más. Frédéric se ofreció a ocupar mi lugar para acostumbrarse a La Gente y al trabajo, esperando así domesticar a Mike.

Este protestó en un primer momento, pero luego terminó aceptando, agotado. Por el momento, no se enteraba de las intenciones de su futuro jefe. ¡El día que le explotase en la cara se iba a quedar de piedra! Frédéric se iba haciendo indispensable. Por mi parte, les dejaba adaptarse y acostumbrarse a estar juntos para preparar mi gran partida, la verdadera, la última.

Me dediqué a empaquetar todas mis cosas, que un transportista entregaría en Mulranny en unas semanas, a cerrar mis cuentas bancarias y a rellenar toneladas de papeleo administrativo. Cada día hablaba con Levi y Declan por teléfono. ¡O más bien debería decir con Declan! Levi no era demasiado expresivo, en realidad, y para él el teléfono era un suplicio...  
  
  


Último día en París. Mi vuelo salía al día siguiente. Pasaría mi última tarde en La Gente. Antes de eso, tomé por última vez el camino de cada lunes desde hacía más de un año. Salí del metro con las piernas temblorosas. Entré en la floristería más cercana, cuya dueña me conocía desde el día en que había salido huyendo de su tienda. Le compré por última vez en persona un ramo de rosas blancas y abrí una cuenta: cada semana debía colocar un ramo igual. Besé a la florista con cariño y me dirigí hacia el cementerio.

Me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para cruzar la avenida central. Cuando llegué ante ellos, me arrodillé, cambié las flores y dejé las rosas marchitas a un lado. Después acaricié el mármol.

—Ay..., mis amores..., siempre seguirán siendo mis amores. Ya está, me voy mañana. Moblit, ya hemos hablado de esto. Sabes que nunca te olvidaré. No te he sustituido por Levi ... Lo quiero, eso es todo. Y tú, Sara mía..., hubieras podido tener un hermano como Declan.   
Yo no soy su mamá, sigo siendo la tuya. Mi nueva vida empieza mañana en un lugar que no conocen pero que ahora es mi casa. No sé cuándo vendré a verlos otra vez. Si no encuentran el camino, pregúntenle a Murel, ella los guiará hasta la playa... Los quiero... Los querré siempre...

Posé por última vez mis labios sobre su tumba, la besé con fuerza y me fui sin volver la espalda.  
  
  


La tarde pasó a toda velocidad, un cliente entraba cuando otro salía. Sin tiempo para darme cuenta, ya casi eran las siete; mi última jornada como jefa de La Gente llegaba a su fin. Aquello había evitado que me pusiera a pensar.

—¡Mierda! ¡Al próximo que entre le estampo la puerta en las narices! —gruñó Mike.

En ese instante apareció Frédéric.

—Bueno, quizás no —bromeó.

Frédéric se acercó a mí y me dio un beso. Estrechó la mano de Mike por encima del mostrador.

—Quería desearte buen viaje.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

Habíamos empezado rápido a tutearnos. Afortunadamente, porque sospechaba que, dentro de muy poco, pasaría a formar parte de mi extraña familia... O al menos es lo que esperaba.

—Venga, ¡tomemos una copa! —propuso Mike.

Sacó champán del frigorífico, hizo saltar el tapón y me tendió la botella mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Esto te recuerda a algo?

—¡Nunca olvidaré esa velada! —le respondí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, esta noche vamos con algo más tranquilo... He pensado que a Levi no le gustaría verte llegar con tres gramos de alcohol en la sangre.

Bebí un gran trago directamente de la botella y se la devolví. Con una señal de la cabeza, Mike me señaló a Frédéric, que la rechazó. Mike se acercó a él.

—¿Quieres formar parte de la familia? ¡Acéptala y cierra el pico!

Se retaron con la mirada; por unos segundos tuve la sensación de sobrar. Lo suyo iba a ser explosivo... Frédéric dio un trago y tendió el champán a Mike, que volvió detrás de la barra. La botella quedó vacía en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Voy a dejarlos solos. Hasta mañana —dijo a Mike.

Le acompañé al exterior.

—Te los dejo para que los cuides —le dije simplemente.

—Estarán todos en buenas manos.

—Confío en ti.

—Hasta pronto, Hange ...

Mike me esperaba sentado sobre la barra con otra botella en la mano. Me subí a su lado y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No puedo hablar, Hange. Es demasiado duro...

—No importa.

—En cambio, te voy a invitar a cuenta de mi nuevo jefe.

Pasamos la velada sentados uno al lado del otro, vaciando botellas, a veces tomados de la mano, transformando La Gente en una pecera gigante con los cigarrillos que encadenábamos. Mike me abrazaba a ratos. Y, al final, terminó por abrir la boca para pedirme algo que me dejó atónita:

—No te lleves el cuadro con las fotos, déjamelo.

—Siempre ha sido tuyo. ¿Lo vas a colgar en tu casa?

—No, se queda aquí. He llegado a un acuerdo con el jefe: le he explicado que sin Moblit, Sara y tú no habría Gente feliz...  
  
  


Una hora y una botella más tarde, mostré las primeras señales de agotamiento.

—Ve a acostarte —me dijo—. Mañana te espera un gran día, vas a encontrarte con tus hombres. Antes tengo una última cosa que hacer.

Tomó un taburete, lo llevó cerca de la puerta. Se subió encima y descolgó la campanilla.

—No puedes marcharte sin un recuerdo...

Me derrumbé y me eché en sus brazos derramando todas las lágrimas que había contenido estos últimos días. Mike me estrujó entre sus brazos.

—No tengo el valor de acompañarte al aeropuerto mañana.

—De todas formas, no quiero que vengas.

Protestamos.

—¿A qué tomas tienes el taxi?

—A las siete.

—Deja las llaves en el estudio. Cierra por última vez.

Se incorporó, me tomó por los hombros y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—¡Adiós, Hange!

—Mike...

Me soltó y salió a la calle. Una última mirada a través del escaparate y desapareció en la noche... Sequé mis mejillas con la palma de la mano y saqué el llavero de mi bolsillo.

 **Primera etapa:** echar la llave.

 **Segunda:** girar el cartel de « _Cerrado_ ».

 **Tercera** : colocar en el escaparate el anuncio de « _Cambio de dueño_ ».

 **Cuarta y última** : apagar las luces.

La iluminación de las lámparas me permitía ver mi café como en pleno día.

Aquí había elegido todo junto a Moblit, era una parte de mí misma, incluso si la había rechazado durante un tiempo —demasiado largo—, había madurado en este lugar. Cuando volviese —si volvía algún día—, ya no reconocería el lugar; seguramente habría cambiado, el nuevo patrón tenía mucho carácter, querría dejar su marca... Era normal, no podía protestar.

Acaricié las estanterías desbordantes de libros, bien ordenados, dispuestos a ser devorados. Después pasé dentro de la barra, acaricié la madera: limpia, brillante. Alineé algunos vasos desordenados. Coloqué la pila de cuadernos de cuentas y pedidos, y volví a poner en su sitio el marco de las fotos.

Por fin, me detuve delante de la cafetera, sonreí recordando el día que le había montado un escándalo a Mike, por ser incapaz de limpiarla correctamente. Me entraron ganas de servirme un café, pero renuncié; sabía que no me gustaría, sabría a recalentado. Prefería no acordarme del último, dejarlo como un momento borroso, suspendido en el tiempo, con el ruido de fondo de los clientes, la risa de Mike, la calle.

Había llegado la hora; salí por la puerta trasera para acceder a la escalera del edificio. En el umbral, cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente el olor de los libros, del café y la madera. Flashes, jirones de recuerdos atravesaron mi alma. Cerré la puerta sin abrir los ojos, concentrándome en el chirriar de los goznes. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no habían dejado de hacer ruido. El ruido seco de la cerradura me provocó un sollozo: se acabó.

La Gente feliz lee y toma café y viviría sin mí... 


	12. Epílogo

Más de tres meses viviendo en Mulranny, y cada día con más sensación de sentirme en casa.

Mi vida me parecía simple, natural, no me hacía preguntas, solamente vivía, sin arrepentimientos. Pensaba con regularidad en La Gente, y mentiría si dijese que no tenía algunas veces un nudo en el estómago. Aunque se me pasaba rápido, y la idea de abrir una pequeña librería crecía en mi mente... pero sin ninguna prisa.

Hablaba por teléfono con Mike.   
_¡Imposible hacerle callar!_

Se repetía sin cansancio, rumiaba las reacciones, lo que hacía y los gestos de Frédéric, que le dejaba en ascuas durante días y días. Mi mejor amigo estaba obsesionado, era la primera vez que le pasaba; parecía un adolescente que vivía su primer amor.

—Te lo juro, no aguanto más... Ayer por la noche, estaba convencido de que por fin iba a dar el paso..., y nada, ¡me dejó plantado en la puerta de mi casa!

—¿Y por qué no das tú el primer paso?

—Bah, no me atrevo.

Miré al cielo aguantando la risa.

—¡No te rías de mí!

—No puedo evitarlo, lo siento...

La puerta de entrada se cerró a mis espaldas, miré por encima del hombro; Levi volvía de terminar su reportaje, empapado de pies a cabeza.

Soltó secamente su bolsa con el material y se deshizo de su gabardina refunfuñando. Después me vio y avanzó hacia mí, con el rostro contraído todavía.

Al llegar al sofá se inclinó y me besó en la sien suspirando. Me murmuró al oído: «¿ _Mike_?». Asentí con la cabeza.

Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡Eh! Hange, ¿sigues ahí o qué? —vociferó Mike al teléfono.

—Perdona, Levi acaba de llegar.

—Bien. Lo entiendo. Te llamaré mañana.

Me colgó en las narices y dejé caer el celular a mi lado. Levi seguía sin moverse, con las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, apoyadas en el respaldo del sofá.

—Voy a terminar por pensar que le doy miedo... Siempre corta la conversación en cuanto sabe que estoy aquí.

—No, quiere dejarnos tranquilos. Además, hablo con él casi todos los días, así que...

Levi me hizo callar con un beso.

—Hola —me dijo al separar sus labios de los míos.

—No te he oído salir esta mañana... ¿Has tenido un buen día?

—Perfecto, hacía el tiempo ideal para lo que quería hacer.

—¿Y por eso estás de mal humor?

—¿Más que de costumbre?

—No —respondí riendo.

Me besó una vez más antes de levantarse. Yo también me incorporé. Se cambió el suéter por uno seco antes de servirse un café.

—Dentro de cinco minutos me voy a buscar a Declan.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, después tengo que pasar a ver a Jack y voy a hacer algunas compras.

Se acercó a mí, me acarició la mejilla y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás cansada?

—No..., ¿cómo podría estarlo?

—Si tú lo dices —me respondió, sin ninguna convicción.

Sacó del bolsillo su paquete de cigarrillos —empapado— y salió a la terraza.

Me puse el abrigo para salir también. Me acurruqué contra él. Levi atravesaba regularmente momentos de angustia en los que temía que me arrepintiera de mi elección.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, nunca me había sentido tan bien.

Me observaba, serio, como de costumbre. Rocé su mandíbula con mis dedos, me tomó por la cintura, me atrajo hacia sí y me besó con rabia.

Era su forma de decirme que tenía miedo de perderme. Yo no conseguía comprender que todavía tuviese algo que temer... Respondí a su beso con toda la intensidad de mi amor.

Al soltarme de su abrazo, le sonreí, le robé el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos y le di varias caladas antes de devolverlo a sus labios.

—¡Hasta luego! —canturreé, dejándolo.

Gruñó.

Pasé por la cocina, tomé un paquete del frigorífico y las llaves del coche.

Minutos más tarde, aparqué bruscamente delante del colegio, a la hora justa: los niños salían de las clases.

Distinguí la cabellera indisciplinada de Declan de entre las demás. Empujó a sus compañeros y se precipitó sobre mí. Tenía el mismo miedo que su padre: que yo desapareciera de repente.

—¿Estás bien, campeón?

—¡Sí!

—¡Vamos, al coche!

Al llegar a casa de Jack, lo encontramos sentado en la mecedora de Murel, con el periódico sobre las piernas, mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea. Cada día envejecía un poco, la falta de su fuente de energía se hacía notar más y más. El invierno y las fiestas de Navidad le habían hecho ganar diez años. Yo era la única con la que se confesaba; sabía que le comprendía.

Me gustaban esas conversaciones a solas que compartíamos regularmente. Iba a verle varias veces a la semana. A pesar de sus gruñidos, me permitía ordenar la casa y dejarle preparada algo de comida, quería obligarle a luchar.

Mi actitud era egoísta, lo sabía, pero deseaba ahorrarles más penas a Declan, Levi e Isabel durante algún tiempo. Todos le necesitábamos. Mi mayor aliado era ese niño pequeño que saltaba por todas partes en el salón, preguntándole cuándo volverían a ir a pescar los dos juntos.

—El domingo si quieres —le respondió.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí! Tu padre y Hange tienen cosas que hacer —le dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Le besé en su barba blanca y fui a dejar en la cocina los platos que había preparado esa misma mañana.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunté, de vuelta a su lado—. Vamos a ir de compras. Y también tengo que pasar por la farmacia, dime.

—No, tengo todo lo que necesito. Pero no se retrasen, el tiempo está bastante mal esta tarde.

—¡Tienes razón! Declan, ¿estás listo? Nos vamos.  
  
  


A la mañana siguiente, parpadeé al sentir un beso en mis labios. Levi se inclinaba sobre mí, sonriendo al observar mi cara, con sus manos paseando sobre mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer este fin de semana? —me preguntó con su voz ronca y adormecida.

—Dormir...

—Quédate en la cama, me voy a levantar.

—No...

Le agarré con fuerza, le obligué a volver a acostarse y me hundí en su torso, frotando mi nariz contra su piel. No intentó luchar conmigo, me abrazó y suspiré de gozo.

Empecé a repartir besos por toda su piel, me encaramé poco a poco sobre él, sus manos se cerraban cada vez más sobre mi cuerpo..., hasta que oímos los pasos de Declan en el pasillo, además de los ladridos del perro.

—Voy yo, tómate tu tiempo —gruñó Levi —. Hablaré con Jack para ver si Declan puede dormir en su casa esta noche.

—Buena idea...

Salió de la cama, se puso los pantalones, que estaban tirados por el suelo, y salió al pasillo procurando que ningún intruso entrase en nuestro dormitorio. Me acomodé en su lado de la cama y dormí una hora más.

Cuando decidí levantarme, pasé más tiempo de lo normal en el cuarto de baño. Antes de salir, me miré en el espejo, sofocando una risa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bajé al salón, temblando ligeramente.

Declan estaba tirado en el suelo jugando con su circuito de coches. Cuando me vio dio un salto y se echó encima de mí. Le di un gran abrazo, como cada mañana.

—¡Hange, esta noche duermo en casa de Jack!

Levi no había perdido el tiempo.

—¿Estás contento?

—¡Sí!

Y se puso a jugar de nuevo, sin preocuparse más de mí. Me serví una taza de café en la encimera de la cocina y recorrí la estancia con la mirada. Declan jugaba relajado, sereno, como cualquier niño de su edad. Postman roncaba patas arriba ante la chimenea encendida.

Veía a Levi en la terraza, mirando al mar, el cigarrillo en los labios, pensativo, en paz. Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad, había recorrido un largo camino, todos habíamos recorrido un largo camino.

Habíamos conseguido crear una familia feliz a base de gente rota, herida, y estábamos bien... Café en mano, fui hasta el hombre por el que latía mi corazón y con el que ahora compartía todo y mucho más.

Nuestras miradas se unieron, le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, muy bien, hasta...

Como cada mañana, me lanzó su paquete de cigarrillos. Lo miré fijamente unos segundos. Después lo abrí, inspiré profundamente el olor del tabaco cerrando los ojos, y se lo devolví.

—¿Estás enferma?

—En absoluto...

—¿No quieres un cigarrillo?

—Sí, me muero de ganas.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Sin dejar de sonreír, di los dos pasos que me separaban de él para acurrucarme entre sus brazos.

— _Tengo que dejar de fumar, Levi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un hecho, se ha terminado.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias!
> 
> Nota: Para aquellos que nos les quedó muy claro el final... Hange está embarazada, por eso debe dejar de fumar.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto 👋🏻
> 
> Au Revoir!


End file.
